


The Sweetest Kind Of Poison

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega!Bucky, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了5万美元Bucky参加了有钱Alpha们的一个狩猎游戏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/gifts).
  * A translation of [the sweetest kind of poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



“穿上这个。”

带头的男人转过身，面无表情地递给Bucky一件单薄的黑色花边、接近于女士内衣的玩意儿，然后退开两步。他是个beta，经验丰富且老道，面对一个未结合并正处于发情期之中的omega，在那强大的信息素笼罩下眼睛眨都不眨。

“就这个？”Bucky哑着嗓子问，双手颤抖地抓着那块薄如蝉翼的黑色丝绸。他必须压抑着原始的本能，不要扑进那个男人怀里磨蹭自己疼痛而渴望的身体；他体内omega的那部分甚至因为对方的无动于衷而深感屈辱。但大脑中理智的一小块则羞愤欲死。年长的金发beta冷淡地笑了笑，笑意完全没有到达灰蓝色的眼眸。

“先穿上它。”男人说，当Bucky放开腰间的白毛巾时还礼貌地移开视线。奢华的浴池，充斥的都是他过于甜腻的气息。Bucky的腿间一片濡湿，他皱着眉，烦恼地啧了一声，擦拭那些沿着他白皙的大腿内侧往下淌的部分。

“别擦。Alpha们喜欢你湿答答的样子。”男人突然开口。这一次Bucky能听得出他声音中的克制，他的视线透过黑而纤长的睫毛朝那男人望过去之后就更有把握了，剪裁合体的长裤上有着一个微微的隆起。

这个事实让Bucky体内激荡着骄傲感，他匆忙穿上花边内衣，冰凉的丝绸贴着湿润又敏感的皮肤，令人瑟缩。

管理人无言地又给他一件厚厚的斗篷，厚重，红色的斗篷。Bucky难以置信地瞪着它。真的假的？这含义简直不言而喻了。

“我会护送你去狩猎场。”金发男人说着，Bucky刚扣好胸前的三颗扣子，腿上又流下一道体液的感觉让他扭动了几下。他脚步不稳地跟随那个男人，血红色的斗篷摩擦着他敏感而粉嫩的乳头。

他们在拱门前停步。金发的beta把他拉到跟前，轻柔地将一个象牙白色的半截面罩戴在他的眼睛上。保护他的身份。Bucky拉起红色兜帽，遮住了未干的褐发，定了定神。

他可以做到的。没什么。只是失去初夜而已。他会获得五万美元的酬劳，占有他的那个alpha以及他自己的身份也会很保密。不出意外他们根本不必看到对方的脸。Bucky是从Clint那儿听说每年一度的狩猎活动的，Clint贫民窟出身，身为omega，卖掉初夜以后也没见他有任何麻烦。就Clint所说，唯一的不利之处，就是“一次性”这个限制了。高贵富有的alpha们只想要未经人事的第一次发情。谢天谢地，即使在社会底层生活了一阵子，Bucky的贞操仍保留完好。

裸足踩在草地上，感觉很凉。Bucky象一头初生牛犊似地跟在管家身后，目光直视前方地走着。一共有五个omega，都披着红斗篷，唯一区别是脖子上的饰品颜色。Bucky有一条蔚蓝色项链，金色别针固定着。他忍不住好奇地张望，发觉其他omega们都低着头，垂着肩，散发出能够使alpha的血液沸腾起来的、羔羊般无辜脆弱的气息。

Bucky却抬着头。他看见五名身穿黑色上衣和昂贵定制长裤的alpha从场地的另一边走近，在五尺开外站定了。Omega们，包括Bucky，都因那五个强壮有力的alpha散发出的绝对主导的信息素而靠拢在一起。Bucky的体液不断往下流，身体对于结合的渴望已经表露无遗，他只能反复在草地上磨蹭脚趾。

四个男性alpha差不多高，左边棕发的一个稍微矮点，个子最小的，则是一名红发的女性alpha。他们都带着黑色面具，与omega脸上的象牙白色截然相反。造型简单的黑色面具遮住了他们上半张脸，不过没有斗篷分辨起来依然很容易。有两人是金发，一个长长的波浪卷，身形最高大，宽阔的肩膀和一双大手。Bucky对着那两根肌肉结实的胳膊向往地扭动。那个alpha就察觉到他的视线，转头朝他一笑。Bucky的脸颊火烧火燎，羞耻地撇开眼。

另一个金发男人稍微瘦了一丁点，板寸头，正对着Bucky，两腿微张的站姿带着熟悉的军人色彩。那个alpha有一双蓝天般的眼睛，直直地盯着脚下的草地，下巴也绷得很紧，仿佛不太愿意出现在这里。Bucky的眼睛在他身上徘徊了片刻，和刚才那个长发alpha比较着，犹豫着。短发男人仿佛感觉到Bucky好奇的打量，突然抬头，与他四目相对了一瞬。蓝与蓝的碰撞。Bucky的膝盖有点发软。他的蓝眼睛好像水晶啊。这么想着，他的脸红更甚，匆匆低下了头，双手绞在一块儿。万幸厚重的斗篷遮盖了他的身体。

其他四个omega也在一边很不自在，他们共同的甜蜜气息已经使得对面的alpha们蠢蠢欲动，有了交配的欲望。Bucky感到血流在耳边湍鸣，汗水沿着他的脖子往下滑，腿间是美妙的空虚感。他把湿答答的双腿并紧，引起那两个金发alpha上前一步，做好了出击的准备。Bucky突如其来地恐惧。他没有想要同时引起两个人的注意。

“找好位置，游戏开始！”响亮的声音作出宣告。恐惧如冰冷的铅一样沉在他体内。Bucky听见标志着狩猎游戏正式开始的枪响。终于开始了。

Alpha必须在omega行动后十五分钟才可以追捕。然则这只是他们喜欢的趣味罢了，只是让他们在结合前能够真正地兴奋，真正地想要抓住一个属于自己的omega。而Bucky忽然就想逃，逃得越远越好。

他深吸一口气跑向灌木丛，背后，两双灼热的视线追随着他。

——

他有些无处躲藏，红色斗篷在暗绿的森林里太醒目。他湿得厉害，欲火焚身，随着脚步留下了很强烈的信息素。要找到他不会太难。从四周的声音听起来，其他的omega们已经放弃了。Bucky不愿意就这样被某个有点钱的势利alpha脸朝下按在地上象动物似地操干。他原本以为自己能够忍受的，但已经到了极限。

他考虑脱掉斗篷，可那样的话就再也没有东西掩盖他的气息了。所以他只好咬牙命令颤抖的双腿继续迈步。天空已经染上霞光，再过不久，太阳就要落山了。

身后的灌木一阵喧哗，Bucky回头，心脏剧跳。他的视线落在长发的alpha身上。那高大得令人畏惧的男人跨出一步，嘴唇抿起，兴奋的笑容。Bucky双手遮住下半张脸转头狂奔，才跑了几步就感觉一双强壮有力的手臂象钢圈似地环上他的腰。他被飞快地往后拽，靠在一个结实的胸膛上，那alpha把脸贴着Bucky的脖子，嗅闻他热潮期散发的甜蜜诱人气息。Bucky浑身不对劲。他不想要这个alpha。

“住手，求求你……”他试图挣扎，却有一只长着茧子的大手摸进他腿间，用力磨蹭那个逸出液体的湿热之处。Bucky哭叫出声，双腿无力地抽搐着，最后在一根手指戳弄敏感部位时舒服得边呻吟边张开腿。那个alpha打算让他仰面躺下，Bucky找到了空隙。

他扭动着逃出男人的掌握，跌跌撞撞地跑下斜坡，费劲穿过一段刺木丛后他一头扑进另一个人怀里。Bucky抵抗着，边诅咒这厄运边极力推拒。厚厚的红斗篷被丢到对方的头上遮住了脸，但Bucky却闻出熟悉的气息。是那个有美丽的天蓝色眼睛的短发男人。一只手牢牢地抓住他的手腕使他无法动弹了，男人扯掉斗篷。

当他们四目相对，不约而同地呆住了。

“噢。”Bucky傻乎乎地开口。光是看着眼前的alpha，他的身体就又释放出一股暖流，体内叫嚣的空虚因对方的alpha气息而愈发难以忍受。

“你受伤了。”男人的声音很好听，Bucky恍惚地想。他闭上眼，感觉有温柔的手指抚过脸颊上浅浅的切口。不过他没看见另外那个长发alpha从后面的灌木丛里探出脑袋朝他们竖了一下大拇指，又闷声不响地走掉。

他发现脸颊上的手慢慢在往下滑，一路来到斗篷遮盖下才露出一小截的苍白锁骨，激起了鸡皮疙瘩。Bucky的腿好像不听使唤了。他迎合这触碰，甚至在那双手除去兜帽，露出他乱糟糟的褐发以及牙白色眼罩时轻叹。

“真美。”那alpha贴上他的唇，感叹着。Bucky张开嘴接受了这个吻。吻变得深入，令他在被结实的胳膊搂紧时不稳地呻吟。有一只手往下摸，爱抚他湿润的大腿内侧，他哭着攀住对方宽广的肩。

他被飞快地压倒在草地上，松解的红斗篷充当临时的垫子。Bucky闭上眼睛不想看见对方赤裸裸的欲望，但那个alpha却很有礼貌地问他可不可以继续。Bucky觉得惊喜。他脸色微红地点头，不管怎么说，这个alpha是出钱买下了他。

男人在他的脸颊和脖子上落下安抚性的亲吻，肌肉发达的身体则把他压得紧紧地。显然这是对他主导地位的宣告方式，Bucky的双腿就不由自主地张开，挺腰在包裹着衣物的长腿上摩擦。男人的嘴唇来到Bucky的咽部，Bucky有点怕，这个过程中是不包括啃咬的，合约中清楚地写明了不许留下任何结合标记。接下来alpha吻过了他的脖子，含住他一侧敏感的乳头开始吸吮，用牙齿蹂躏那粉色的小东西。Bucky无视了隐隐约约的失落感。Alpha那黑色的面罩贴到他的腹部，感觉好凉。火热的舌舔进他的肚脐，模拟着抽插的动作。那个alpha抬头看他了，他们的视线交织。Bucky的下方早已不受控制地流出大量液体，浸湿了身下的红色斗篷，很大一片暗色。当然这一点他也无法再介意。

一根手指勾住已经湿透的蕾丝边内裤。身上的alpha挑起一边眉毛，嘴唇朝那玩意儿努了努。Bucky艰难地摆出一副恼羞成怒的样子躲避那带着戏谑的蓝眸，脸颊又开始发烫。

“他们叫我穿的，混蛋。”他嘀咕。男人大笑，目光温暖又柔和，缓慢地褪下那条内裤，同时又在Bucky湿答答的大腿内侧留下一长串吻。遇到这样好的一个alpha是他的幸运，真的。Alpha天生强势，大多数人都会毫不怜香惜玉甚至不做前戏就简单粗暴地占有omega。眼前这个alpha似乎更有自制力。Bucky瞥着对方腿间的鼓胀部位，抬起一只纤细的脚，轻轻放在那个隆起上。在交合过程中作为一个omega这样挑衅是很不合适的，果然，金发男人发出压抑的低吼，扑过来牙齿咬在Bucky的脖子上以示警告。Bucky张开腿低低地吟叫，言语之外的服从表示。牙齿很勉强地离开他的喉咙。

但Bucky没有料到那火热的嘴唇会落到自己的穴口，舔舐、吸吮着滑腻的蜜液。Bucky抓住草叶咬着嘴唇克制快感的尖叫，两根手指插进他的小穴指尖向上钩，一下子就弄得他眼冒金星。男人低声咆哮，被Bucky浑身哆嗦着夹紧手指，体液汹涌地往外淌。这是Bucky第一次被人用手指插到高潮。高潮后空虚更难耐，Bucky觉得身体在发烫，在颤抖，耳边只有心跳，一片刺痛酥麻，过于敏感。他红着脸想把腿合上，不过那个alpha掐紧他的腰，他就乖乖地不动了，饱受蹂躏的嘴唇间逸出压抑的呜咽。

“你叫什么名字，我可爱的小omega？”对方在他耳边呢喃，下身顶着Bucky磨蹭。他的性器灼热得让Bucky呻吟，让Bucky羞怯地搂住他的脖子。名字是太私人的部分，他不想让这个不熟悉的男人了解太多。

“James。”他这样回答。很大众化的名字，光是周围那圈穷邻居当中就有6人。他的朋友只知道他叫Bucky。没有姓氏，他相信对方就无法从茫茫人海中找到他，找到James Buchanan Barnes。当然，对方必定也不会有那想法。

Alpha的蓝眼睛很温柔，他低头亲吻Bucky。从男人的嘴唇上Bucky尝到自己的味道，令人眩晕的苦涩的甜蜜。

“叫我Steve。”男人靠在Bucky的颈窝里热切地说。这还是太私人了。Bucky尝试这个发音，却觉得喜欢，觉得这个名字非常适合将要与他结合的金发alpha。

“好吧，James，介意到室内继续吗？”Steve问，他的手臂紧紧环着Bucky赤裸的腰，一种占有欲的表现。Bucky又脸红，心跳都因对方声音里毫不掩饰的欲求而漏了一拍。他点点头，让Steve把他抱了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

金发alpha将Bucky轻轻放在桃花心木的四脚大床上，伏下身与他缠绵亲吻许久。Bucky意识到自己正悄悄地渴望这吻能延续永远，一下子就羞耻地脸红了。大概只是在omega信息素的作用下才会这样不理智吧。过去住在那声名狼藉的街区时他就未曾服从过任何一个alpha，众所周知，他与Clint可以与一群人相抗衡。Bucky甚至连Brock Rumlow都揍过，那家伙是街上一霸，还加入了黑帮。只不过当时Rumlow没敢全力还手，毕竟他们都是一个孤儿院长大的，小时候的丢脸糗事，对于Rumlow那样死要面子的alpha来说，杀伤力不亚于最尖利的刀子。

“我是否让你无聊到走神了？”Steve在他脸颊边悄声问，湿润的舌头舔到Bucky敏感的耳廓，害他一个激灵。Bucky藏起脸，羞涩的红晕遍布。他干嘛想到Rumlow，真要命。

“对不起，先生……”他咕哝着，手指缠上Steve的袖子，把滚烫的皮肤朝那光滑的布料上蹭。

金发的alpha忍俊不禁，又一次低头吻他，舌头与Bucky的慵懒地交缠。“叫我的名字，James，我想听你叫我的名字。”他轻声说着，胸膛里有低沉的振荡，令Bucky在渴求中颤栗。他下面流出来的水已经连昂贵的床单都浸透了。

Steve后退片刻，脱掉黑衬衫，解开裤子。Bucky瞥见他左肩上的纹身。黑色的鹰，棱角分明且锐利，背后是一颗五角星。他顿时明白了。Steve，不管他是不是叫这个名字，是Alpha军队中的一员，并且获得了战争中所能争取到的最高功勋。他是个军人。难怪能用钢铁般的意志力控制欲望。

“这是我第一次参加狩猎。以前都觉得这活动很野蛮很原始。”Steve用那温暖悦耳、已经使Bucky深深着迷的声音说着，还朝他微微地一笑。然后他坐到床上，长着茧子的大手抚摸Bucky的左膝，一路沿着大腿往上最后消失在斗篷下摆里。Bucky颤颤巍巍地吸了口气闭上眼睛，快感从尾椎蔓延。明明那只手在做着极其下流的事，为何对方还能戴着半张面具，对他露出那样无辜的表情呢。

“从没有人象你这样从第一眼就吸引了我，美丽的小东西。其他人和你比起来都太苍白单调了。”Bucky半心半意地听着吹进耳边的火热情话。他迎合对方的触摸，连自己的手都伸到斗篷下面去了，呻吟着一起抚弄，施压。Steve轻柔地掀开他的兜帽，把玩他的后颈，而那力道让Bucky张开早已被蹂躏得通红的嘴唇，发出无助的呜咽。他太想要了，太想要Steve的阴茎。想让这个强壮的alpha把自己操开，在体内深处成结，把空虚填满，满得要溢出来……

“你的眼睛和下颌的线条……要是我能有时间画下来就好了。”Steve低头在Bucky的下颌又吸又吻，还用舌头舔舐他在白皙皮肤上留下的淡淡红痕。

Bucky轻笑，他抬起手，嘴角的弧度还有些怯意。“你总是对姑娘们说这种话吗，莎士比亚？”他开着玩笑，Steve也眨眨眼，咬他的下唇。

“我就对面前这一个姑娘说过。”他说，解开Bucky脖子上美丽的蓝色项链。Bucky因他的话语而心跳快了一拍，他知道这不可能是真的。纯血又高贵的alpha在正式结合前可以有无数多个床伴，但同样出身高贵的omega们就不那么幸运了，必须守身，直至为了家族联姻而和某个有钱有势的alpha结婚。每年一度的狩猎游戏只是alpha们想要娱乐和解压而已，奇怪的反倒是为何有那么多出身普通的omega们乐此不疲地参与进来。Bucky几乎要为自己生在贫民窟而庆幸了，起码他不必整天面对一群纸醉金迷的人们。

Steve的脸埋进Bucky还没有干透的卷发，拇指则揉弄他一侧挺立的乳头。Bucky轻叹着，让对方把他摆成平躺的姿势。Steve注视他的样子还是那种不一样的温柔表情。不知为何Bucky突然有冲动，想伸手摘掉那黑色的面具，看看背后的Steve是不是与自己心中所想的同样完美，动人。但他只是迫使视线移到Steve宽阔的肩膀上，当对方抬起他一条腿把手伸向某处时也不得不强忍着保持镇定。对方把脑袋凑近他的腿间，Bucky又惊又羞地哭了出来，Steve的舌头竟然开始挑逗他那微微挺立、初经人事的粉嫩勃起，品尝前端溢出的液体同时又让他全身快感乱窜。水声太淫亵太湿润了，Bucky在剧烈的心跳和悸动中无法思考。等Steve朝他的小穴里伸进一根手指，他已经哽咽着压抑尖叫，到达第二次高潮。他的身体抽搐，过于敏感，身上的alpha也开始动摇，散发出强势浓烈的信息素。他同样快要失控了。

Steve正在低声喘息，他的瞳孔近乎全黑，蓝色只有周围一圈细细的边。Bucky啜泣着看见他脱掉裤子随手丢到身后。Steve肌肉矫健而匀称，阴茎直直地竖着。他的尺寸要比Bucky以前看见的alpha们都大。Bucky闭起眼睛，抓住床单。

终于。他终于要被一个alpha在体内成结了。要说不怕是骗人的。Bucky听说过各种各样的传闻，各种各样的流言，说一个被占有的omega会成为那名alpha的小婊子，会成为他毫无尊严亵玩的性玩具。眼下他的确被小心对待着，但谁晓得Steve还有什么不可告人的怪癖？

Steve的手，温柔得令人惊讶。它们按在Bucky赤裸的汗湿的身体上，沿着光滑的胸口往下来到腰间。

“别怕，James。没事的。”他在Bucky耳边说着，再一次地吻他，吻得那么柔情，那么甜蜜。他拉起Bucky的手放到自己勃起的阴茎上，双眼因快感而微微眯起来。Bucky上下抚摸，生涩，害羞，他的动作好像挑起了Steve前所未有的情欲。

“你想要我的结吗，宝贝？”Steve喘息着问，声音象醇厚的酒。Bucky被他那样火热地注视着，眼里盈满了泪水，一片朦胧，只能靠在Steve的胸前拼命点头。

“是的，求你……与我结合……”他嘤咛出声，连自己的声音也认不出来了。一切都湿润而火热，每一次轻如鸿毛的触碰，也仿佛被放大了千百倍。他的感官快要过载了。

他已经被Steve用手指插了五分钟，饥渴的小穴想要更大一点儿的东西。Bucky好想要，想让Steve粗大的阴茎深深插在自己体内，想看那冷静镇定的alpha因他而全然失控，想被Steve的结撑满……

“求你了Steve……”从他那诱人犯罪的红唇间吐露出Steve名字，那似乎扯断了对方最后一道防线。Bucky象一根弓弦似地折起身，被对方有力地拉开腿，一下子就插到底。他完全容纳了他，甬道适应了Steve的形状紧紧吸住那根巨大的性器。Steve颤栗着，在他耳边咆哮了一声，一时不再动弹，象刚刚跑了一个马拉松似地粗喘不已。Bucky看到他额头有汗水往下流。Bucky竟然觉得骄傲起来，他的alpha喜欢他这身体的感觉。

Steve清爽的气息象一层纱似地包围着他，很安全，充满保护感。Steve闻起来犹如暴雨过后的森林，又带着似有若无的硝烟和摩托车的机油味道。在那样的混杂下，则藏有完全的强势，主导，独一无二。Bucky也很清楚自己是什么样的，有点象肉桂，焦糖苹果，Clint经常抱怨闻到他就觉得饿。

“真棒……真紧……我美丽的omega……”Steve在他颈侧呢喃着赞美，呼吸滚烫。他的话语虽然温柔，双手虽然轻巧，下身的撞击和深入却是截然不同的粗暴。Bucky在这样激烈的交合中透不过气，大床也随着猛力动作而发出轻响。除了无助的急促喘息外Bucky哽咽得一个字也说不出口。他的腿环住Steve的腰，双手胡乱攀在对方肩上。

Steve弯腰含住Bucky左边的乳头，把那敏感的蓓蕾来回玩弄着，直到Bucky又哭又喘。他来到Bucky耳边说了无数下流话，还用尖锐的牙齿咬他泛红的耳垂。Bucky意外地睁大了眼。Steve当然会说出连酒醉的水手也自愧弗如的话了，他可是参过军的。但他还是吃惊了一下，本能地收缩着小穴。Steve在他身上呻吟，手臂弯曲，整个人都压在正被他占有着的oemga身上。Bucky扭动着，想要躲避，可他动弹不得，体内又有一根粗壮的阴茎在施加五花八门的刺激。Steve蹭着他的脖子直笑。Bucky的心跳在这么亲密的感觉下漏了一拍，就看着Steve抬头凝视他。蓝眼睛，在满足中闪闪发亮，要怎样才能不爱上这个人呢。Bucky想着，他拉下Steve的脑袋与对方接吻，继续激烈又粗暴的交合。

“我们可以在床上呆一整天，James。我可以拥有你二十四小时，对吗？”Steve低语道，狠狠插入，满足地看着他身下的omega抽搐和惊叫的样子。Bucky摇头，羞涩和情潮使他的脸还是那么红。他一声声地呼唤Steve的名字，感觉对方的阴茎在狭窄的穴内涨得更大了。Steve笼罩着他，带着那样的占有欲，一手与他手指交缠，将他的双手再一次按到头顶，用另一只手抬起他的腰方便进出。Steve干得很用力，每一下都把阴茎退出得只剩前端，然后长驱直入，欣赏Bucky完全包裹住他的这个过程。Bucky则注视着Steve的脸，即使无法真正地看完整，也觉得亲昵，甜蜜。他舔了舔红肿的唇，听到Steve的低吼，一边抽插一边晃动着腰。

“求你……Steve，再用力……再用力。”他恍惚地说着，让Steve把手指伸进口中；他吸吮那些手指，睫毛扑扇着闭上眼，抿起嘴唇承受对方更急骤的冲刺。皮肤碰撞的湿滑声音特别淫乱，特别响亮。

Steve吼叫着差点在高潮来临时咬上Bucky的脖子，他忍得很辛苦，脖子上青筋都爆出来了，很勉强地才离开那个部位。Bucky双臂搂住Steve，脸贴着他的胸口也同样到达巅峰，他抽搐着，身体痉挛地绞紧Steve的阴茎。Steve呻吟起来终于不再忍耐，他有力的双手死死掐住Bucky的腰，最后一次挺腰，那么深，那么美妙，他释放出火热的种子。

“是的，填满我……求你，我好想要你的结……”他们四唇相贴着，呼吸凌乱灼烫。Steve伏在他身上，目光温柔又爱怜地用拇指抚摸Bucky象牙白色的面具。Bucky闭眼承受他膨胀的结部。巨大的，占有了他身心的东西，正和Steve一样。Bucky觉得既满足又悲伤。他不再是处子了。他被这样好的一个alpha拿走了第一次。可也许他们一生都不会知道彼此的模样。

Steve还压着他，插得很深，释放出第二波热液。他亲吻着Bucky，温柔中带着激情，是Bucky最喜欢的方式。

“你真美。”Steve在他耳边呢喃，犹如忏悔，犹如信徒的祈祷。

——


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010/chapters/4821237

第一次欢爱之后Steve又用后背位再度占有他，沿着Bucky的脊柱留下火热的吻。高潮后他将Bucky按在床上，巨大的结部将两人紧紧联系在一起。Steve在Bucky耳边轻声地夸奖他，称赞他体内又舒服又紧致，嘴唇那么红润漂亮，双眼也是那么夺人心魄的碧蓝。Bucky红着脸在他身下扭动，不习惯这样的赞美，被挑逗和甜言蜜语蒙得神志不清。

他在这城市中最不堪的地方长大，从十岁开始就学会捡起铁管付诸武力，跟在Alexander Pierce手下偷东西。上流社会这么骄奢淫靡的惬意生活，完全超乎他的理解范畴。

在Bucky以为“游戏”终于结束时，Steve连哄带抱地让他下床，给他穿上一件红色丝绸衬衫和黑色长裤。他用修长的手指抚过Bucky柔软的褐发，拇指在白色的面具边缘徘徊犹疑了片刻，就低下头吻他。这个吻快速，轻巧，使Bucky心如擂鼓。

Steve又穿上一身黑色礼服。他站在玄关，金发在水晶灯下闪耀着，从面具后对Bucky露出微笑。他伸出一只手，Bucky站起来，脚步还略有些不稳地将手滑进他的手掌。Steve的胳膊环住他的细腰，把他搂在身边。

“楼下有个化妆舞会。”Steve告诉他；他们踩着大理石楼梯下到别墅的底楼，迎面有三个女人走过，穿着华丽的裙装还带着动物面具。

Bucky目瞪口呆地看着她们，耀眼的衣着和无拘无束的装扮，还有珠光宝气的饰品。如果Clint在，一定会欣喜若狂地盘算着能顺走多少东西。不幸Bucky身上没有口袋。

当Steve出现在巨大的舞厅门口，所有人的视线都集中了过来；Bucky被他紧抱着，香甜的热潮期omega气息吸引了室内众多alpha的注意力。

Steve向一些人问好，显然，他们都对这种化妆舞会习以为常了，Bucky没有听出任何一个具有特征性的人名。一位有着艳丽红发的女人身穿华贵的宝蓝色露背裙来到他们面前，脸上是一个优美的天鹅形面具。Steve对她点头问候，行了贴面礼，她那漂亮的绿眼睛在Bucky身上飘移不去。Bucky也一样怀着好奇心打量对方，看见她的红唇微微弯出一抹笑。

“玩得高兴。”她在Steve耳边悄声说着，挤挤眼。Steve的手臂占有性地将Bucky拥得更紧。

他将Bucky带往靠后的一套桌椅边，让Bucky坐在自己大腿上喂他吃着东西，还从他的唇边咬走些许残渣，以此要求Bucky口对口同样给他喂食。

“跳个舞如何，美人？”Steve突然地问，Bucky差点吓得跳起来。他羞怯地红了脸，听见金发alpha温柔的笑声，那双大手还覆在他的大腿上，占有欲表露无遗。

“我不会跳。”Bucky没好气地说，用一根手指戳着Steve的胸口在他大腿上扭了几下。Steve抚摸他的脸，眼里的情绪近似喜爱。Bucky发现了狩猎开始前那个女性alpha，穿着黑色紧身裙，正让她的男性omega喂她吃樱桃。他们四目相对了一秒。另一个曾经想要在灌木丛里得到他的金发大块头坐在左侧，腿上有一名漂亮的棕发omega姑娘。她的裙子几乎全透明，显得无比娇小。金发大块头捕捉到他的视线，整个脑袋都转了过来。

“他们都很嫉妒我……”Steve心情愉快地说着，拉过Bucky来了一场接吻秀；他挑逗他张嘴，然后伸进舌头，Bucky难为情得全身都红了。又有一名戴着白色面具的omega姑娘翩然走过，穿着几乎透明的丝裙，身边有个褐发alpha。Bucky甚至能隔着单薄的布料瞧见里面胸部的轮廓。

“感谢上帝我不是女孩子。”他在亲吻的间隙中说着。Steve挑起眉毛后退了一点儿。

“为什么？”他好奇地问。

“她们的裙子……”Bucky解释着，朝那些挑逗的透视装皱起脸。

“嗯哼……”Steve颇有微辞，手也摸回Bucky的衬衫，灵巧地解开三颗扣子。

“要是能看见你那个样子，我愿意倾家荡产……”他有点魂不守舍地轻叹，把Bucky的一粒乳头含进嘴里吸吮。他的舌头粗暴地摩擦那敏感的表皮，蹭得Bucky嘤咛不已。等他放开那粒红肿的可怜小东西，Bucky的双眼已经泛出泪光，腿间又湿了一片。Bucky感觉Steve勃起的阴茎正顶着他的大腿内侧，自己的身体也渴望更多。发情症状又开始了。不过他们的举动突然被打断，灯光暗下，人群为那个金色长发的alpha让出一条路。

那家伙讲了一堆话，诸如各位光临寒舍，深表荣幸，请尽情享受，并恭喜诸位alpha找到了合意的omega……之类之类。男人低沉响亮的声音似乎都钻不进Bucky的耳朵里，因为Steve的手又伸到他衬衫底下去了，手指揉捏他敏感的乳头，又弹又拉，玩弄着那粒凸起直至Bucky啜泣，扭动，躲避那甜蜜的折磨。

Steve贴在他耳边低笑，吻上脖颈处柔软的脉动。

——

Clint没有对他说过化妆舞会和眼下这种游戏。Bucky单纯以为是出卖自己的身体给人操干一夜就够了，再无其他。相较而言他绝对是倾向那样干脆的买卖关系的。

他并不十分明白自己怎么变成这样了：双手被捆绑着，固定在一张升降台上，努力不要在上方的灯光照射下闭眼。

他还记得金色长发alpha和另一个有着特征性小胡子的男人一起走到他们桌边，友好地问候Steve。当他们提议要玩某个“游戏”时Steve坚决摇头，可那两个家伙不顾反对把他拉起来，并吩咐Bucky到后台去脱光衣服，换件黑色丝绸睡袍。

于是他就成了这样……躺在升降台冰凉的表面，全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。早前那个金发管家把他的手拉到头顶，固定在台子边缘，那个动作拉开了他胸口处的衣服布料，身体都暴露出来了，是光滑的皮肤和少许痕迹。Bucky的身材不像典型的omega那样，没那么瘦小、纤细、圆润。他很结实，身体柔韧而健美，是长年挣扎求生的结果。然而纤薄的黑色丝绸却裹在他张开的大腿上，形成鲜明对比之余还造就出了异常的柔美感。Bucky的脸因羞耻而发烫。他想并拢腿，火热的羞耻感还挥之不去。他的阴茎已经半抬头，粉色的器官湿答答地贴在大腿之间。到处都看不见Steve的影子，Bucky感到不安。

他听见人群小声的窃笑了，三个alpha半拖半拽把Steve拉到台上，面具后Steve的脸红得快要滴血。Bucky只能勉强用眼角瞥见他，不过意识到他的存在就令人安心不少，同时也令下腹的热意更加躁动。

“Tony。不。我不喜欢这个样子。我想James也……”Steve正在抗拒，想要走掉。但当他的视线落在他的omega身上时就不一样了，他的omega，象一件祭品似地被捆绑在台面上。Steve停下动作。

“噢……”Steve艰难地开口，呼吸有点困难，已经被唤起了情欲。他的大脑因为眼前的美景而直接当机停用。他美丽的omega，犹如希腊神话中的女神，带着白色面具，红艳的唇，裹在黑色丝绸里的白皙身体……

Bucky细细地呜咽着摩擦双腿，红唇半启，粉色的舌伸出来不安地舔舐唇瓣。褐发的男性alpha从口袋里掏出一根黑色眼罩，朝观众们递了个眼色后就把眼罩绑在Steve的面具上。

“品酒游戏，Steve。你没忘记吧。有点儿小变动噢。”男人回头对人群说着，然后把Steve带到升降台边。Bucky在他把手放在自己赤裸的大腿上时一惊，本能地呻吟起来。被蒙着眼睛的alpha困难地吞着口水。

褐发男人的声音只是一片嘈杂的背景音，他在说明游戏规则，关于香槟酒一类的东西。只有Steve的手是温暖而切实的感受，把他按在升降台上。

“如果你不愿意，James，就告诉我。我会让他们停下。”意外地，传来了Steve的话语声，让Bucky的心被感情拉扯了一下。Steve连脖子都红了，生理反应那么明显，但他仍愿意为了他而停下。Bucky微笑，悄悄把腿张得大了一点。

让他们看吧。他要让其他的alpha们都羡慕Steve，都恨不得能站在他的位置上。

“没事的。”Bucky说，Steve的手在他大腿上抖了抖，脸和脖子上的红潮更明显了。他站到Bucky张开的腿间，然后管家带着白手套，动作娴熟而优雅地举起一小杯鲜红色液体。他高举酒杯示意所有人观看到，然后慢慢地，倾倒。

 

第一滴微凉的酒液落到大腿内侧，Bucky本能地拱起身，几乎无法压抑惊叫。随即就有Steve火热的唇和舌追逐上来，在他赤裸的皮肤上舔舐那些酒水，留下滚烫的、刺痛的吸吮痕迹。Steve的脑袋就埋在他的两腿之间，眼罩质地柔软，似有若无地摩擦着Bucky。

勉强地，Steve后撤了，微微歪头。“Richebourg，应该是在八十年代左右封瓶的。”他慢慢地说着，等候其他alpha的确认。

人群中爆发出一阵掌声，令Steve的嘴角上挑了些许。他的一个手掌还在Bucky的膝盖上轻轻打圈。酒精留下了又痛又热的尖锐感，Bucky意识到体内有一波液体涌出，闭上眼睛。

要是就这样子高潮，那也太屈辱了。

第二杯酒似乎是冰冷的香槟，Bucky猜测着。管家把液体慢慢倒在他的腹部，冰一样的感觉让他双眼又开始泛泪，快感的火花沿着他的脊柱舞动上升。在Steve的嘴唇贴到腹部时Bucky全身都紧绷起来，香槟那么冷，而Steve的舌头又那么热。金发的alpha已经半伏在他身上了，呼吸好像很吃力，Bucky知道此刻Steve的裤子可能都紧得难受，他自己下面也流得到处是水。甜蜜的肉桂香比刚才更浓烈，在Steve清澄的气息中，Bucky还能分辨得出房间里其他alpha客人们被撩拨起来的信息素。

说出第二种酒类名称的Steve声音粗哑而低沉。当然，他又说对了。Bucky的呼吸急促，带了一点点哭音，他的身体隐隐作痛，某处更是热得火烧火燎。即使滴酒未沾他都觉得醉意熏然。

下一杯酒落在他的左胸。酒水带着凉意缓缓流过他的皮肤，残留着冷与热两种截然不同的感受。Steve就对他的乳头连舔带吸，用牙齿轻轻折磨那儿敏感的肌肤。Bucky抽搐着，不断溢出前液的性器在Steve衣着完好的大腿上摩擦。他觉得自己的胸口都着火了。

这次Steve不慌不忙地品尝。他舔舐着，用舌头拨弄着那粒早已被百般挑逗过的乳头，直到Bucky大口大口地喘气，在过度的、近乎疼痛的快感攻击下双眼涣散失神。

Steve又答对了，他的话语象祈祷般吹拂过Bucky的身体。

“求你……Steve，我……”Bucky语无伦次地刚刚挤出几个字就有酒水浇上他的右胸。Steve再度弯腰亲吻他，强大的alpha气息牢牢压制着他，让他晕眩，恍惚……

Bucky发出一声啜泣，在Steve身下剧烈地痉挛着，高潮的快感让他不由自主地抬起上半身，小穴中涌出淫水沿着大腿直往下流。精液喷洒在他颤抖的小腹，连Steve的黑衬衫都溅上点点白浊。Steve压着他，强忍痛苦似地低吼着，肆意舔过他小腹的热液。

Bucky已经完全无暇去考虑羞耻和屈辱了。

光被Steve舔，他就射了一身。

在满满一房间的观众面前。

突然，他比什么都要庆幸有白色面具遮挡住他的面貌。

“解开手铐。”Steve扯掉了眼罩，露出一双酝酿着暴风雨般的湛蓝眼眸，他的声音带着格外的热意。

Bucky感觉手腕的束缚被解放了，他还在高潮余韵中沉迷着就被Steve拉起来，哆嗦不停的双腿环在他的腰间，嘴唇也被凶猛而大力地咬住了；Steve吻得毫无保留，灼热的舌头追赶Bucky害羞的舌尖。Steve犹如最醇厚的酒，浓郁不散的气息使Bucky茫然，陶醉。他搂住Steve的脖子，被一连串的喝彩和鼓掌羞得浑身发烫。他甚至能听见那个褐发alpha吃惊地大笑个不停。

Steve勉强把Bucky随便抱进一间房就将他重重压在墙上，解开皮带直接插入他渴求的小穴。Bucky绞紧了那根又粗又热的东西，舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，两条腿夹住Steve的腰。

Steve就那样把他顶在墙上操，又重又深，干得他眼冒金星。黑色睡袍已经从肩上滑落，激烈的动作中纽扣都掉了一地。Bucky咬着嘴唇在Steve后背上抓出道道红痕迎合那粗暴的侵犯，下体湿透，水都滴落在厚厚的地毯上，Steve的每一次冲击都完完全全地深入他，填满他。

“上帝，宝贝，你干起来太棒了……”Steve在他耳边说着毫无意义的话，热吻遍布他的脸颊和嘴唇，“……让我无法忍受，让我失控……”

Bucky发出小声的尖叫，被Steve抱起来朝床边走，阴茎还热热地插在里面。晃动感使他泪盈于睫，被按在Steve大腿上坐下的感觉更是羞耻。他的屁股挨着Steve湿答答的长裤。已经被操出了这么多水……

“想告诉全世界你是属于我的，想把你锁在我的床上……你真美，James，你的一切都是我的……”Steve把Bucky压到干燥凉爽的床铺里，抬起他的腰寻找更好的角度。

Bucky用双手不稳地抚过Steve的金发。他紧紧地抱住他的脖子，象溺水的人抓住最后一根浮木。

他知道Steve的情话都是不经大脑的，说过就没有然后，单纯在发情期驱使下才讲出口。Clint告诉过他，绝不要相信男人上床时说的任何一个字。

没有结合标记，没有足以咬破皮肤留下伤疤的咬痕，Steve的气息将会在几周后从他身上消失殆尽。Bucky将成为他无数愉快回忆中的一小片剪影，但他却成为了Bucky唯一的第一次。

Bucky叹息着，靠近那个alpha。他张大腿让Steve干得更深。被坚硬的结填满之后，Bucky又闭上眼。那个人在温柔而亲昵地吻着他的脸颊，体重压在他身上，象可以隔绝这世界般地，给他安全感。

但愿这是真的该有多好……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010/chapters/4916943

Bucky醒时已近正午，他的睫毛微微颤抖着，睁开眼睛，大脑龟速地想要辨清四周的环境。在他赤裸的腰间环着一条胳膊，充满占有欲，温热，沉重。身体还因昨晚激烈的欢爱而酸痛着，但却是惬意而满足的痛。微微动了动，他就感觉脸颊下方来自那个alpha的沉静、稳定的心跳。他的头正枕着Steve的胸膛。

Bucky抬起头，呆住了。

Steve的脸上什么遮蔽也没有。

肯定是昨天入睡后面具滑落了。唯一的解释。

他匆忙摸摸自己的脸。还在，他松了口气，谢天谢地。只要他能从这条胳膊底下钻出来就不会有人知道他看见Steve的脸了……

Steve舒舒服服地轻叹着将Bucky抱紧，修长的身体环住了怀里的omega。Bucky等待他再次熟睡，身体僵硬，眼睛死死地盯着左手抓出来的床单褶皱。

胆战心惊地尝试了好几次，他才小心翼翼地从Steve手下挣脱。以防万一他还塞回去一个枕头给他抱。

起身后，他在穿衣柜上找到了干净的新衣服。Bucky往镜子里瞥过一眼，他的头发乱得象鸟窝，身上都是吻痕和淤青。一边冒着潮红，他一边飞快地穿好白色衬衫与黑色长裤。柔软的布料摩擦他被刺激过度的乳头，不适感令他皱了皱脸。

Bucky在门口停下脚步。醒来以后他就没认真看过Steve的相貌。也许就这样才是最好的……

或者，也许，多看一眼也无妨……

他轻手轻脚地走回去，因为剧烈的心跳而有些晕眩。Steve仰躺在床上，薄被缠在腰间。Bucky的视线依依不舍地扫过他的宽肩，优美结实的肌肉，经过日晒的皮肤，以及有些凌乱、落到眼皮上的金发。

Steve的脸在睡梦中显得放松，不设防；金色的睫毛在他的眼下打上阴影。他和Bucky想象中一样甚至更加英俊，挺直的鼻梁，线条柔和的颧骨，湛蓝的眼眸。

Bucky向那毫无知觉的alpha微笑，然后低头轻轻地吻他的脸颊。

“再见，Steve。”他悄声说着，离开了房间。

——

Tony是在二楼露台找到Steve的，后者靠在奶油色的大理石栏杆上，身穿靛青色衬衫和灰色长裤，金发难能可贵地横七竖八。

“我猜你是良宵一度啦？就说了要相信我嘛。”Tony得意地说，喝了一口手里的香槟。Steve没有立刻回答，他的手指无意识地在石柱的花纹上打滑。

“你不觉得这很残忍吗？”许久后，他仿佛不带任何感情地开口，锐利的蓝眼望向褐发的alpha友人。

Tony挑眉。“什么事很残忍？”

“这种传统。”Steve心不在焉，走回客厅。客人们早就走了，只有Thor最要好的几个朋友还在。

每年一度的狩猎游戏，在日落时就会画上句号。

Steve叹息着，坐上一把设计前卫的椅子。桌上一张白色面具吸引了他的注意力。Tony靠在扶手上，眯眼看着Steve拾起面具，手指摩挲那弧形外壳的样子。曾戴着它的那个omega气息仍有残留，清淡的玫瑰香，甜蜜，却不是Steve想要的那个人。James赶在他醒来前就走了。

“给我他的名字，Tony。”Steve说，声音里有一丝懊丧。

“我不知道啊，你很清楚的。”Tony回答。

“我想另外再多给他五万块。”Steve说。这值得一试。如果他能从账户信息追查到James的地址，或许就可以再次见到那个甜蜜的小东西了。

“抱歉，Rogers。我会把这事交给Jarvis去办，即使那样我们也不得查找他们的下落。”Tony友善地拍拍他的肩膀，喝干了玻璃杯。“第一个，总是与众不同的，Steve，但你很快就会习惯了。”

第一个。

的确如此。James是他第一个omega。自从成年以来Steve就忙于军事，不断海外征战。他也有过欲望，但通常都用高级的抑制剂解决这方面的烦恼。如今他已退役，也就重回旧时富裕奢侈的生活中了。

从他一回来Tony就怂恿他来参加这游戏。用Tony的话来说，是要给他“破处”。Steve以为这次也会象往年一样：上场，存心放水，巧妙地空手而归。可这次当他抬头看见一双好奇的蓝色眼睛时，Steve就感觉到了，体内燃烧的白热的火焰。

欲望。

所有的事都不再按照计划进行了。他钢铁般的意志力变得脆弱易断。他说了很多话，下流的话，还做了那种平常都相当排斥的事情。Steve让自己体内的alpha本能控制了行动，他夺走了一个不知名omega的贞洁，象一场再随意不过的冶游。

不，不是不知名的。

James。美丽而无比甜蜜的名字。

只共度了一夜，Steve就渴望着能每天醒来看见那双活泼的碧蓝眼睛，那双玫瑰色的红唇。

但或许他再也见不到这可人的omega了。

他有些后悔，自己应该咬下去，当场就标记了James，把所有规矩条文都抛得远远地。

但James是否希望他那样做？

“Sir，Mr Stark的宾利今晨遭窃。监控被破坏了。”那名金发管家礼貌地叩门，Steve抬头，看见一如既往淡定自若的Jarvis。他竖起眉毛。

“真的？”他惊讶道。

“窃贼留下了这个。”Jarvis伸出带着手套的修长手指。Steve接过那白色面具，放到鼻端闻了闻。

淡淡的肉桂与焦糖香气。

Steve凝视着面具，嘴角上扬，变成一抹慢条斯理的，了然的笑。James倒是比他料想中更加能干一些了。这小坏蛋。金发的alpha小心地将白色面具放进口袋里，站起来。

“让Tony从我的车里选一辆玩玩吧，这件事就你知我知，Jarvis。”Steve笑着吩咐。

——

“Bucky！你回来了！！！”

兴奋的叫喊声让Bucky吃了一惊，他还没来得及放下钥匙就被一堆孩子扑到地上。

“回来了。”在把每个小孩都亲过也抱过一遍后，Bucky看见Clint在厨房门口朝他咧着嘴。

“嗨。”他向对方笑着招呼，握住那只手从地上爬了起来。Clint上下打量他。

“Bucky，为什么你闻起来很奇怪！”一个年纪比较大的，名叫Lizzie的孤儿好奇地盯着他。Bucky顿时脸红起来。Steve那强势的alpha气息仍浓郁地附着在他身上，遮挡了他原来的气味。

“Sam说Bucky变成女人了！”另一个叫Bo的孩子故作老成地说，小孩子们立刻爆发出热烈讨论。

“他是个男孩，蠢货。”

“对，Bucky是个男孩，只有姑娘才会变成女人。”

“真的？你怎么确定Bucky是个男孩？”

“什么？他当然是男孩啦！只有男孩子才站着小便！”

“Sam Wilson！”Bucky在一片喧嚷中大喊，从孩子堆里挣扎出来。他来到厨房看见Sam，后者正站在一大锅意面酱跟前。深色皮肤的alpha回头笑嘻嘻地，Bucky就上前象小时候一样揪住他的耳朵。

“我也想你。”Sam大笑着单手抱了一下童年好友。Bucky把下巴搁在Sam的肩上，就那样站了很久，半靠着友人的背。

“我偷了一辆车。”他口吻很轻松地说，Sam差点失手落下勺子。

“什么？！”

Bucky耸肩，站直身体从餐盘中拿了块面包。Sam担忧地盯着他，连Clint都好奇地过来了，一边把那六七个小鬼朝其他房间哄。

“上次Clint也顺手牵羊了不少，结果还不是没事。”Bucky冷静地说。

“因为我不会露马脚，Buck。但一辆车可不算小啊。”Clint还很得意，低头躲过Bucky丢过去的面包皮。

“不要浪费食物！”Sam硬梆梆地指责道。

“如果卖给Rumlow，我们就会多一大笔钱。”Bucky继续说着，到Sam身边帮他一起端锅子。

“我们和他已经相互撇清关系了吧。”Sam不悦。

“是啊，不过Dot的衣服又得换新的了，我也不想再老是给孩子们穿打满补丁的破衣服。”Bucky说着取出十个碟子布置餐桌，而Clint则从阅览室把椅子拖到东倒西歪的餐桌边。

“好，但这是最后一次，我告诉你们两个。”Sam不容置疑地说，“我们和他的确一起长大，但那家伙现在已经变得不干不净了。”

“我保证好吗，Sam。”Bucky说。

“说起来，那个怎么样？”Clint与他擦身而过时存心戳着他的腰，Bucky想到前一天就开始脸红。

“呃啊，我不想听啊，我闻都闻出来了。”背后传来Sam的抱怨。

“晚点再告诉你。”Bucky对Clint说，他已经看见有三个小脑袋在门口张望了，于是他招呼孩子们进来。

晚餐在轻松愉快的说笑中度过，Sam发觉Bucky把肉丸给了瘦巴巴的小Peter，于是就把他的那份倒进Bucky的碗里。

半夜，Clint爬上床，Bucky在疙疙瘩瘩的床垫上挪出一点空间，让Clint舒服地躺好，还把一条腿架在他的细腰上。

“他太棒了。”Bucky说，目光透过破旧的窗帘缝隙看向天上一轮明月，“个子很高，比Rumlow手下那家伙还要高大。金发，蓝眼，又很喜欢笑。他一点也不粗鲁野蛮，很礼貌，很体贴。”

Clint憋笑，勾住Bucky的脖子。“是嘛？他说了他的名字吗？”

“Steve。”Bucky呢喃着，想到Steve坚实的身体贴在背后，就忍不住浅笑。

“你爱上那家伙了？”Clint戏谑地拖长声音，Bucky戳他的肚子作为报复。

他没有回答，很快，Clint就睡着了，呼吸平缓地吹着Bucky的肩。

你爱上那家伙了？

“也许。也许我爱上他了。”他想着，满心都是Steve深邃的蓝眼睛，就那样进入了梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

一个月后Bucky的热潮期再次到来；那时他睁开眼，感觉Sam温热的手掌贴在额头上，其他的孩子们也都挤到他身边窝在老旧的被褥里。Bucky困倦地打呵欠，缩进那七个小家伙的包围中，蹭着最年幼的、才4岁的Dot，让她软绵又热乎的小脸凑到颈窝里。他听见Clint的声音响起。

“他打电话请个假就行了，别担心，Sam。我来照顾他。你该上班去，又不是头一回了。”

Bucky的热潮期很容易辨识，每次到来时他们就会发现那些小家伙都粘到他床旁，伸长脖子去嗅闻那美妙的气息。Peter说他的味道象母亲，让他很有安全感，和模糊的记忆中亲生母亲很像。Dot是向来成天喜欢抱着Bucky的，至于Annie则觉得Bucky象焦糖苹果，她可喜欢焦糖苹果。

“好，不过我先带他起来吃药，让你待会儿好办一点。”Sam笑着把褐发的omega青年从孩子们的包围里拉起来。小家伙们很不开心地抱怨，Clint只好坐下来安抚他们继续睡。Bucky靠在Sam结实的胸口打呵欠，后者让他倚着厨柜，为他测量体温。最后Sam递给他蓝色小药片和水。Bucky全都吃掉了，就继续勾着Sam的脖子让他把自己带回小崽子们的怀抱中。

“再见啊Sam！”孩子们异口同声地大喊。Sam坏笑，把拼布被单盖到他们扭来扭去的身体上，引起被子里一阵尖叫和大笑。Clint站在厨房里目送他，Sam离开后，谨慎地关上这所破旧孤儿院的后门。

小巷外停着一辆漆黑发亮的高级轿车。Sam好奇地朝车旁站着的西装革履的男人望了一眼，对方还随着Sam的走动微微转过脸。他带着墨镜，看不出长相。

有钱人，上流社会的人。Sam想笑。八成还没到工作地点，这家伙就会被洗劫一空了吧。

——

不知为何这一次蓝色小药片没有象以往那样发挥作用。也或许，是Bucky喜欢上了被人操干的感觉……

这念头让他又羞又恼，脸颊通红，体内却抽搐着被那可耻的快感占领了。他连忙跑到水槽跟前往脸上泼冷水。抬头看着镜子，他看见凌乱的外表，扩大的瞳孔；真是叫人看不下去。

在发现Bucky无意识地开始磨蹭沙发的粗糙布料后Clint就将孩子们哄到另一个房间，保持安全距离。他朝Bucky怀里丢了个没开封的包裹，然后简单粗暴地将年纪比自己小的童年好友推进二楼浴室，说“快点搞定，该死。”

所以现在Bucky就一个人在浴室里，带着那个玩意儿。

Bucky坐在马桶圈上瞪着洗脸池边的振动棒。它是蓝色的。Bucky不知不觉地舔舔嘴唇，双手捂住脸。

他仍记得Steve松木般的清新气息，还有那双肌肉结实的胳膊环住自己的腰，面对脸红的Bucky露出那微微向一边倾斜的笑。这些回忆让他腿间的空虚感更甚，更难以忍受，于是他脱掉旧T恤走进冲淋房，打开冷水想把火热的感觉都冲刷掉。可惜没什么效果。

他又偷偷瞄向那个无辜地躺在包装盒里的蓝色振动棒。他以前都没用过，通常服药就够了，偶尔实在受不了的时候，就用一根手指插进去玩一玩……

或许可行？

反正Clint也成天在用……再说，他也不是处子了……

Bucky感觉自己的坚定意志在好奇心之下崩溃了，他把沾着水的手掌啪地拍向滚烫的脸，然后抓起那个情趣用品。

——

三小时后Clint正好走过浴室，被开门声吓了一大跳。Bucky站在门口，脸红红的，嘴唇既红又肿，眼睛象是找到什么宝藏一样瞪得很大，头发也乱糟糟地。他的T恤歪在身上，一侧白皙的肩膀都从敞开的领子里露出来了。

Clint挑眉，吸了吸鼻子。

Bucky的气息没有那么激烈和兴奋了。

“这东西真是神一样啊，我爱死它了。”Bucky带着满足的笑容肯定道，摇摇晃晃地和Clint擦身而过，手里还紧握那个振动棒。

“你还好吗？”Clint后面喊。Bucky没理他，直接甩上卧室的门，随后甚至传来上锁的声音。

哦天，Bucky从不锁门啊。

Clint叹气，他大概是把他的宝贝兄弟送上一条不归路了。

被Sam发现以后又要抓狂。

——

Steve坐在三楼阳台的一张编织椅里，大腿上搁着很厚的速描本，一手握着炭笔。他表情相当专注，金发被夏日微风吹得隐隐晃动。时不时，他会抬头看看对面椅子上漂亮的omega女子，然后在画上做出几个细小的调整。

Natasha Romanov在门口大声咳了咳。

“如果你是来劝我下去吃完饭，就不必了，多谢你，Natasha。”Steve大声回答，眼睛看着画本抬也不抬，“请把头往旁边转一点，谢谢。”

对面的omega稍稍转头，于是Steve继续在速描本上涂画。Natasha大步走进房间，步伐有力而随性，她打了个响指，示意女子可以离开了。Steve哀叹着被她一把抽走画册，还把作品看光光。

“你根本没在画那个可怜的妞儿，干嘛让她一动不动地坐上三个小时？”她冷冷地问着把画册摔回Steve膝盖，坐到对面空出来的椅子里，皱着眉，长腿交叉。

Steve瞥了她一眼，合上速描本。“Tony叫我跟她上床，她太专业了，甩都甩不掉。只有那样才能让她安静下来。”

“他叫什么？”

“如果你们能别再给我送女人和……男人，我会无比感激的。我对这种事没有兴趣。”Steve淡定地避开话题。

“他叫什么名字，就那个让你象陷入爱河的小蠢蛋一样扑上去的男人？就一个晚上，你都打算要他一辈子了？哼哼，我以为骑士精神已经绝迹了呢。”她的口吻是在打趣。Steve朝她瞪一眼，低头看向速描本。他看见了James下颌的弧度，优美的脖颈线条，还有明亮的蓝眼睛里那充满活力的光芒。不论多努力他也无法在画中重现他。

“James。”Steve轻声说，他抬起头，直视Natasha的眼睛。“这不是出于什么骑士精神，Natasha。”

Natasha挑起一条细眉。

“你怎么不去找他？”她直切要点。Steve苦笑着站起来，看似比眼前的女性alpha要高大许多，却又首先移开目光。

“事情不是那么简单。Tony让Jarvis转账，我叫人想办法追踪了那个户头。”他光脚走回室内，将速描本放进一个书桌的抽屉里，仿佛很疲惫似地揉着脸。

“结果查到的是一个叫Sam Wilson的，26岁，alpha，男性。”他再回到阳台，和Natasha一起看着下面私人花园里的一小群来客。

“所以你的看法是……”

“他已经属于另一个人了。”Steve说，亲口说出来的感觉实在是更糟。其实也不少见，贫穷的omega出售他们的第一次，然后拿了钱与伴侣开始共同生活。Steve完全没料到，当他发现James已经属于别的人，会有那样强烈的痛苦。更有甚者，他们之间的社会差距等于给整件事再雪上加霜。

良久，Natasha都没有回答。

他听见门口响起礼貌的敲门声，两人转过头看见Falsworth站在玄关，面带微笑。

“Carter小姐来见你，队长。”他温和地说，尽管早就不是上下级关系还保留着老习惯称呼Steve为队长。Steve的小队，咆哮突击队，在和他一起经历了漫长的海外征战后，也同时退役，并到Rogers庄园担任起了不同的职务。他们与Steve就象一家人。Dum-Dum出于爱好当了厨子，不打招呼就开掉了他家的老厨师，非要Steve把队伍成员继续集合在一道不可。没有一个可以例外。

“Peggy还是Sharon？”Natasha带着笑意问，Steve一下子回过神。

Peggy Carter是Steve有幸碰见的最强悍的女性alpha之一，刚参军的那一周，他被Peggy打到七荤八素，却在之后的几年中成为了莫逆之交；而她的侄女Sharon就完全不同了。连感情迟钝成Thor那样的都看得出她暗恋Steve。Sharon是个好人，但对Steve而言就一向只能当作小妹妹来看待。

“是Peggy Carter，队长。”Falsworth歪着嘴巴笑道。Steve却没有笑，他心不在焉地抓抓头发，皱眉朝房间里扫了一眼。

“你们先去，我马上来。得先打理一下仪表。”他说。Natasha跟着Falworth下楼了，临走还意味深长地看了看他。

Steve开始换衣服。他在镜子前拉直银色的领带，看着自己无懈可击的外表。床边的小柜突然又吸引了他的注意力，他慢慢地走到床边，拉开左侧第二个抽屉。

里面是一个洁白的象牙面具。

Steve看着它，沉思许久，食指抚过带着凉意的光滑表面。James的气息已经散去了，但只要看着它，Steve就仿佛还能品味到那一缕肉桂香。

他无奈地叹息，关上抽屉，走出了房间。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010/chapters/5112116

要偿还过去数年的欠债，为孤儿院添购新家具，还得给孩子们买些迫切急需的新衣服和玩具，赚来的钱很快就花完了。Sam是个汽车修理工，Clint是餐馆服务生而Bucky则在当地Omega社会服务部门当文员。他们的薪水入不敷出。政府不再为那样的小慈善机构拨款，所以只有他们三个人想尽办法筹钱给孤儿们提供温饱。

实际上并没人强行命令他们开设孤儿院，没人逼他们抚养着六七个小孩。但他们三人（四个人，加上Rumlow的话）都被一位善良的老修女收留，在同一家孤儿院长大。后来，第一个捡回孩子的是Bucky。有天他回到家，象只松鼠一样躲躲闪闪的，Sam立刻发觉他偷偷藏了一块面包，随后就在后院找到一个脏兮兮瘦巴巴的小男孩，象好久没有吃过东西似地狼吞虎咽。Bucky一向是他们当中最容易动感情的一个，经常把小猫小狗，受伤的小鸟，松鼠，或者其他小动物捡回家，喜欢抱着那些小东西，给它们疗伤。

显然，Bucky的同情心已经升级到捡孩子回来了，才一周，他们的屋子里就住进三个无家可归的小孩。Bucky苦苦哀求Sam重新开放Agnes修女的孤儿院；Sam和Rumlow从来没办法抵抗他的狗狗眼，于是最终重开了那个地方，象当年Agenes修女一样，让孤儿们在寒冷的冬夜里能找到一个温暖的栖身之地。很快就形成规律了：孩子们最早亲近的总是Bucky，喜欢围着他转悠，象一群破壳而出的小雏鸭。等他们想玩游戏或者听笑话就会去找Clint。Rumlow负责吓跑寻衅滋事的小混混，扮演保护者的角色。至于Sam，Sam统管所有的事情，安排开销支出，因为他最冷静理智。

时光飞逝，孩子们长大了，想要独立的都可以离开，也随时可以回来。

当年他们四个还是好朋友的时候，Sam和Rumlow常常去打黑拳赚钱供养大家。可那是在他们走上歧路前了：Rumlow跑去给Alexander Pierce当手下，做一些见不得光的生意；Sam在一场格外残酷的比赛中折了手。剩下的两个人，Bucky和Clint，尽管他们还是有本事在二十秒内偷走一辆车或者只要半分钟就能撬开别人家大门，却骤然清醒过来。他们长大了，不再是被好心的老修女收留的不分善恶的小鬼，他们离开那个鱼龙混杂的圈子，找到正当工作，想办法轮流休息在家照管孤儿们。

周三，轮到Bucky去接孩子们放学。Bo和Lizzie一边一个拉着Bucky的手一起走回家，路上唧唧喳喳地抱怨着功课。Clint通常五点下班回家，Sam还要再晚一点儿。

回到家，Bucky让孩子们去各自房间，却发现浴室的门被锁起来了。他听见里面有水声，敲门却没人回答。他花了三秒钟用Lizzie的发夹挑开门锁。当里面那个人露出真面目，Bucky却心惊起来。

Clint从洗脸池抬头，脸上都是淤青，嘴角还在流血。

“出什么事了？！”Bucky不顾Clint的挣扎冲进去扶着他。

“没事。走开。”Clint嘟囔着不肯看他的眼睛。

“这还叫没事。谁干的？”Bucky气坏了，“我要宰了那家伙！”

Clint叹息着跌坐在马桶圈上。“店里在裁员，经理叫我发情时给他干一炮，就可以留下。我在他脸上揍了一拳，结果就这样了。”

“没被他得手吧？”Bucky松了一口气问道。Clint摇头。

“我被炒鱿鱼了，顺便说一声。”他闷闷地说。

“没事，我们想点其他办法。”Bucky说着拿了一根棉签轻轻地抹掉Clint嘴角的血。他抱住面前从小一起长大，象哥哥一样的友人，Clint先是绷得很紧，然后慢慢放松了，也抱住他。

“不会有事的。”Bucky重复着Clint以前安慰他时说的话，手掌轻轻地揉着Clint的背。

两天后Rumlow来找他，给他带来一桩“老生意”，也就是说有个神秘客户想要某样十分值钱的物品。Bucky过去还常常给Rumlow跑腿，小偷小摸之类的。他们把酬劳四六分，Rumlow拿走大的那份。

卖掉初夜的钱维持不了多久，顶多清还旧债。Bucky想到Clint挨打受伤的脸，想到Sam沾满机油的破衣服，想到在家里等着他的嗷嗷待哺的小孩子们。

他直直地看着Rumlow，同意了。

一份和平常没什么两样的工作，老式摩托车。Bucky以前也不是没偷过更值钱的。富人都有奇怪的品味和癖好。

三天后他收到了地址。高级住宅区的某幢海滨别墅。安保十分严密，别墅却好像没住人，大概只是有钱的屋主用来度假的地方。

Bucky象过去一样事先小心地踩点，选择下手的日期和时间。那天半夜，Sam因为饭里加了一点点安眠药而睡得很熟，始作俑者Bucky对此抱有些许愧疚。

他穿上一件黑色紧身T，把手套和工具往裤子里塞的时候同样一身黑衣的Clint走进他房间。Bucky惊讶得张大了嘴。Clint意有所指地看着他，脸颊上淤青还没完全消退。

“怎么可能让你单枪匹马去。以为能瞒住我吗，Buck？”他从Bucky的抽屉里拿出车钥匙走掉了。Bucky郁闷地叹着气，跟着对方走出孤儿院。

这本该是件轻松的工作。Bucky经验丰富，Clint更是开锁专家。他们没想过会被抓住。

然而，事与愿违。

——

他面前出现了两张怒气冲冲的脸，真惊讶，Brock Rumlow从Bucky15岁起就再也不来保释他了。Sam的表情很阴沉，Bucky看得出他乱糟糟的袖管里手指关节还肿着。Rumlow则一脸郁闷，下巴肯定被人揍过一拳。Bucky的目光在两个alpha之间飘移。Clint叹了口气，站起来等警员打开拘留室的门，房间里其他人都吹口哨和怪叫，他回头狠狠地瞪他们。

“你们两个到底在想什么？”一出门Sam就冲过来。夜空中月亮还象银盘似地挂着。

“你出卖我们！”Clint看向无精打采地跟在背后的Rumlow。Sam无奈摇头。

“他没有出卖你们，还是他交的保释金呢。”Sam的声音很疲倦，带着很不甘愿的感谢之意。夜风冷得刺骨，Bucky低下头哆嗦了一下，没想到立刻就有一件厚外套披到他身上。Rumlow根本不朝他看。尽管如此Bucky还是开口：

“谢谢你。”他小声咕哝，揉着鼻梁。

Sam朝两人看了眼。从小就是这样，他们都关照着年纪最小的Bucky。他的表情柔和下来，轻叹着把自己的外套也披到Clint肩上并用力抱了一下。“你们俩还是得去一趟法院。看看是私下和解还是怎样。只要罚款别进监狱就最好了。”

“我们想分担一点压力，帮忙一起照顾孩子，让你白天也别那么累。Clint被炒了鱿鱼……”Bucky的头埋得更低。Rumlow落在他们三个人后面，存心走得很慢。

“我明白，谢谢你们。但我不是说过别再干那种事吗。希望Rogers上校愿意庭外和解。你们偷的可是他祖父的宝贝摩托车。”Sam严肃地说。

“我们没弄坏多少！”Clint嘟囔。Sam挑眉。

“弄坏多少？”他严厉地责备道，“不算逃跑时匆忙撞坏的左边后视镜吗？那辆摩托车本来就是天价了。”

“Rogers上校，是谁？”Bucky好奇地插嘴问道，无意识地卷起袖子，露出手指。

“军队里某个高官吧。我在alpha部队服役的两年里听说过他，但没见过真人。这么说来你们两个麻烦可大了，竟然闯进他家的别墅，真不知道你们在想什么。”Sam转头瞪了他们。Bucky去踩点时没打听房子的主人是谁。觉得反正也是空关着的。

走到住处附近Bucky放慢脚步等待Rumlow。“想进去喝一杯吗？”他停在大门口问对方，Sam和Clint也同时回头看过来。

“免了。这不是我该待的地方了。”Rumlow耸耸肩膀就要走，“外套留给你。”他头也不回地说。Bucky皱着眉，Sam倒还一副气呼呼的样子。他们四个人太久没团聚了，可显然Sam和Rumlow的心结一直没解开。两个冥顽不灵的家伙。

“你还是我们的兄弟。”Bucky大声喊，Rumlow还是没回头。Bucky控诉地瞪向Sam，后者无奈地去开门。

“忘了他吧，你们还有更严重的事儿要担心呢，比如听证会。”Sam刻意地回避视线说。

Clint拍拍他的肩，两人互相鼓劲似地笑了笑。

会没事了，至少Bucky希望是这样。


	7. Chapter 7

那家伙迟到了。有几个钱就傲慢自大的混蛋。

Bucky拧着眉毛扯掉Rumlow的皮外套上一根线头。他喜欢这件外套，穿在身上显得很凶悍，闻起来又会被当作alpha。

他斜斜地朝临时辩护律师瞥去一眼。“喂，你到底上过法学院吗？”他将信将疑地问。对方顿了顿才回答说上过，Clint冷哼一声，Bucky也随之翻了个白眼。他们完蛋了。

由于Rogers上校忙于国防部工作，开庭推迟了一个小时。该死的国防部。那家伙的父母和祖父母都是高级军官，典型一个含着金汤匙出生，家财万贯的官N代。Bucky的前科都被挖出来了绝对没办法轻松脱身，要么罚一大笔钱，要么去坐牢。

他盯着两只手纠结来纠结去，终于有一扇沉重的门开启了，一名beta女性示意他们进去。律师拉了拉领带，Bucky跟在后面脚步踌躇。他低着头缩到Clint旁边坐下，根本不敢看法官。然后是陪审人员进门落座的声音。

“别担心，我来应付。”Clint说着握紧他的手。Bucky回握，手心汗湿而微微颤抖。他不希望Clint为自己的错误买单。

门又开了，听众席里响起一片窃窃私语，Bucky太紧张了什么都没听清，直至某个声音，沉稳而礼貌地出现。

“抱歉，Stanton法官，刚才我去处理了一件要紧事。”

好熟悉。太熟悉了。

你想要我的结吗，宝贝？

这个念头让Bucky差点从椅子里跳起来。他的胃立刻抽筋，浑身冷汗直冒。

操，该死，见鬼，真要命。

是Steve。

Clint奇怪地看着Bucky在椅子里各种不自在，把头埋得更低紧紧拽住Rumlow的外套。Bucky壮着胆子抬眼望向那个alpha，心在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。

Steve穿着黑色的军装，锋芒毕露，兼具优雅与力量，金属雕刻出来一般的线条。他的衣领上别着荣誉勋章，看起来有点心不在焉，锐利的蓝眸仿佛冷冷地注视着很远的地方，与Bucky记忆里念念不忘的温暖而带着笑意的蓝眼睛不一样。话说回来换作是Bucky的话，祖父的宝贝摩托车被人弄坏也会气到不行的。Steve的头发往后梳得很整齐，毫无杂质的完美的金色。他坐下时也根本没朝两人看，只是干脆地把大衣搭在椅背上，脱下一双黑色皮手套。他似乎无意在这里久留。

另一个黑色头发穿着整齐的女性上前介绍自己叫Maria Hill，Mr Rogers的私人律师。两位律师握了手。Bucky把下唇咬得几乎可以尝到血。老天爷啊，为什么你总是要玩弄James Barnes的人生呢？

他突然想到一件事。在他和Steve……交易后，的确看过对方的脸，但Steve可没见过他。只要不开口，缩在一边不引起任何人的注意，Steve就绝对不会发现他更别说认出来了。这个念头牢牢地扎根，让他不断往后躲。法官宣布开庭但Bucky陷在惊恐的状态里一个字都没听见，只是绞着一双手想着自己的心事。当Clint推他时冷汗都流到眼睛里去了。

“什——”他猛地抬头看见法官、他们的律师和Clint都注视着他。Stanton法官清清嗓子，让Bucky产生某种糟糕的预感。该死的……

“Mr.Barnes，轮到你陈述了。”她说；Bucky的嘴巴发干。

他不能讲话。只要开口Steve绝对会注意的。Bucky痛苦地吞咽，简直度秒如年。

“Mr.Barnes，如果你选择保持沉默——”

他的目光飞快地、惊慌失措地向Steve扫去。金发alpha根本没专心听，只是在用一支银色钢笔书写着什么，间或沉思冥想。也许那个人不会注意。毕竟他跟Steve在一起的大多数时间里，淫叫可比对话来得多。

“你搞什么？快讲啊，我们又不是第一回了。”Clint捅捅他，小声催促着，连他们的律师都瞪着他。

Bucky几乎抓狂。

“嗯……我……我很抱歉……”他的声音在抖，尖细而凄惨的感觉。Bucky有种屈辱的感觉，满脸通红，眼角却瞥见那个金发alpha猛地停笔，第一次转头朝他看过来。

天啊。

他不知道自己在讲什么，是编织谎言还是百般忏悔抑或漫无边际地喋喋不休，他完全都顾不上了。耳边只有心脏火热激烈的跳动，身上是两道炽热的目光。不用看就可以确认Steve还盯着他。

Steve听他讲了一小会儿，表情叫人难以捉摸。然后，他招手示意旁边的女律师过去，对方就弯下腰与他悄悄地商议起什么。Bucky还在絮絮叨叨，背后有一滴冷汗极其缓慢地，折磨地沿着他的脊柱往下淌。Maria Hill惊讶地直起腰，眉毛也皱得很紧，但金发的alpha坚决地点头。

Bucky偷偷摸摸地试探着看了他们一眼。Steve捕捉到他的视线，挑起眉。Bucky立刻脸红到发根，猛地闭上嘴，法庭陷入尴尬的静默里。

Maria Hill十分无奈地长叹，换来Steve一个礼貌的，几乎算是恳求的微笑。女律师走到法官身边对她小声说了句话，Stanton法官好像还很不敢苟同的样子。Clint很迷茫，而Bucky差不多全身僵硬。到底怎么了？

“你确定吗，上校？”法官不悦地问。

“是的，尊敬的法官大人。”Steve斩钉截铁地说。

“Mr.Rogers决定撤诉，私下和解。退庭。”法官不耐地敲了下锤子，Clint与律师都回头看向Bucky惊讶而惨白的脸。他们一副难以置信的表情。其他人都急匆匆地走出小法庭，只有Stanton法官无奈而眉头紧蹙地对Steve作出“你欠我一个大人情，小子”的口型。

“刚才是我做梦？”Clint一下子跳起来狂笑着问。Bucky还站在原地，既觉得火烧火燎，又觉得冰冷刺骨。

“刚才到底他妈是怎么回事？你起来讲了几句废话，他就突然撤诉？我的天啊，老弟，你太有魅力了吧！”Clint咯咯直笑，在Bucky苍白的脸颊上一通乱捏，仍然没意识到自己好友那僵硬惊恐的状态。

“好了，Buck。我们走吧。”Clint迫不及待地抓着他朝门口走。这时Bucky听见有人喊他。

“James，等等。”

Bucky打了个冷战，第无数次控诉上天的恶作剧。他想快点走，却发现更让人担心的事，Clint已经停下脚步了。

“谁他妈是James？”Clint问。一只大手伸过来拉住Bucky的手腕让他没法再前进一步，Bucky转身面对那个金发的男人，心脏激烈地跳动。

“James。”Steve又叫了他一次，微笑起来。Bucky被他这样看着心跳又差点停了，高大的金发alpha，手还是那么地温暖，那么地有力。Clint眯起眼睛怀疑地打量他们。

“你忘记制服了，上校。”一个干巴巴的声音在后面响起，Steve的律师大步走进他们视线，美丽的脸上表情倒不怎么好看。

“是你，对吗？你的声音，你一开口我就认出来了。”Steve不理会Hill，蓝眼睛只顾着专注地凝视Bucky。Bucky抬眼望着他，突然脑海中涌起一堆非常不合宜的记忆场景：Steve硬朗的腹肌，Steve腿间那根粗大的勃起。他的脸突然热得象一棵挂满灯泡的圣诞树，忍不住朝Steve熨烫服帖的长裤望去，视线集中到两腿根部的中点……他匆忙再抬头看向Steve的脸，紧张地噎住，脸象番茄一样红，焦虑不安，满怀愧疚，无地自容。

“你比我想象中美得多……”Steve小声说，低沉的话语让Bucky胳膊起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Steve抬手用拇指抚过Bucky的脸颊，有些着迷地看着他，而Bucky颤颤地憋出一口气，紧张地咬住下嘴唇。

“我没有……”他想解释，但开口只发出那么细微沙哑的嘤咛声，一点说服力也没有。

Steve靠他太近，松树般清新的气息已经使Bucky头昏目眩；或者，是因为缺氧而头昏吧，因为Bucky突然忘记呼吸了。这么接近的距离也让Steve有机会感受他的信息素；当然披着Rumlow的外套反而闻不出Bucky的味道。Steve一察觉那种陌生的alpha气息就立刻阴下脸，手指来到Bucky的下巴，上抬，露出白皙光滑没有标记痕迹的脖颈。那双动荡着仿佛风雨欲来的蓝眼睛留恋地停驻在那儿，停驻在信息腺位置的皮肤上。没有结合过。

“分手。”他说，彬彬有礼，又象钢铁一样坚硬，不容质疑的声音。

“……什么……？”Bucky试图消化这两个字，但Steve的手指已经在他的下巴按揉，打圈，舒服极了，他有些没办法专心思考。Steve抬起他的脸，Bucky只有慢慢对上Steve的视线。

“和你的alpha分手。”Steve强硬地说完就把他搂到怀里，一手牢牢地按着他的后颈。Clint和Maria Hill目瞪口呆地看着他们，附近还聚集起一堆围观群众。

Bucky没机会回答；Steve粗暴地三下五除二把那外套从他身上剥掉，抖开自己的制服披在Bucky肩头随后低头火热地吻上他。等到这个吻结束，Bucky已经手指抽搐着，抓紧Steve深蓝色的衬衣，漂亮的蓝眼睛一片迷离，红唇饱经蹂躏，肿胀湿润。

“这样看起来好多了。既然我找到了你，James，就不会轻易放弃。”Steve小声说着，居然笑得有点得意，还将Bucky的腰搂得更紧。Bucky在被他吻的时候大脑就当机了，还没重启完毕。

“该死的到底怎么了？”Maria和Clint看起来恨不得把众目睽睽之下如此有伤风化的Steve掐死。

金发alpha挺直了腰，转头直视Clint的双眼。

“我，Steven.G.Rogers，咆哮突击队队长，Alpha海军上校，在此向James B.Barnes求婚。我接受任何alpha的挑战。”Steve用那严肃的，一丝不苟的指挥官口吻宣布道。

一片寂静之中，有人震惊，有人难以置信，所有人都呆若木鸡。Bucky强忍住捂脸的冲动。Steve得意洋洋地望着他，完全没有意识到自己投下了一枚炸弹。

天啦。

Bucky这下麻烦大了。

Sam，肯定会气得爆血管的。


	8. Chapter 8

作者的这个设定：

ABO世界观，纯血贵族和其他人之间界限分明，连居住地都不一样。在别人眼里Bucky和他的邻居们都是穷光蛋，甚至会铤而走险地犯法。社会阶层分了好多，不同阶层的人要结合是触犯禁忌的。每年一次的狩猎游戏是唯一能让两个截然不同的阶层相遇的机会，但他们不许暴露真实身份。

求婚：这个文的设定里，传统情况，alpha先要上门给聘礼，omega家给嫁妆，两方都满意，就可以结婚生子了。普通人家没那么烦，Steve比较老古董。

 

——————————

 

他没料到那个漂亮的蓝眼睛小东西会把制服丢回他脸上，然后转头跑走，徒留他和Maria Hill站在法院大堂里象两个呆瓜。他想不通James为什么要跑，被他这样富有高贵声名显赫的alpha公开求婚几乎就象中了六合彩，麻雀变凤凰。Steve觉得他还是应该不要那么大声，说不定他吓到James了。

也说不定，因为你打破了那么长久以来的传统习俗，注定要遭到惩罚。他脑内一个小小的声音回荡着。

“没想到你还有这样的情怀啊，老古董。”Tony Stark朝Steve的胳膊捶了一拳，把他从思绪里拉回现实。Tony那欠扁的脸上挂着大大的笑容，往沙发上一坐，Steve则颇有风度地无视他的打扰，继续给将军写信。

“在写小情书吗Rogers？”Tony就是不肯善罢甘休。Steve停笔，抬头。

“不，我在陈述理由，向Nick Fury将军申请几天假期。”Steve淡淡地回答，再度提起钢笔。Stark兴高采烈得眉飞色舞，咯咯乱笑。

“用更多时间来好好地追你的小美人？”他调侃道；Steve犹豫着，不知道如果他在Howard Stark唯一的继承人脸上揍一拳会不会让麻烦事雪上加霜。

“神秘的一夜情，对象是一个贫苦但美丽的——”Tony说到一半，看见Steve脸上的表情，闭嘴了。

“你是认真的。”Tony沉下声音不再嬉皮笑脸。Steve轻轻在脸上抹了一把并没有正面回答对方。Tony走到他的写字台边，靠上去用那双棕色的大眼睛仔细打量了他一会儿。Steve突然想起在那副花天酒地的做派后面，Tony是一个绝顶聪明的家伙。

“Pepper会气炸的。”Tony说。

Steve笑了笑。“她已经气炸了，和我通过电话，进行了一次令人愉快的交谈。包括大量怒斥和威胁语言。周五她就从东京飞回来。”

“哇，比我那次想泡Rhodey，结果被当场打飞还要生气？”

“你想泡James Rhodey上校？空军部队的那个？他可是个alpha。”Steve瞪着他，说。

Tony四两拨千斤地挥挥手。“好多年前啦。现在我们可是死党。那时有次募捐活动，我很无聊，他看上去很好泡所以我就。Rhodey揍人太狠了。总之，说来话长。哪天我喝多了，你再从我嘴里套话。”

Virginia“Pepper”Potts是他们的经纪人，主要是Tony的，因为Steve几乎没有惹上什么麻烦过。可惜马失前蹄。Steve觉得头开始痛。这就是为什么他一直努力控制自己的情绪和冲动。通常他都不会这么热血上头的，可只要看一眼James，他的自制力就全然报废。闻到他的omega身上有另一个alpha的气味，让他妒忌得两眼发黑，差点就当场罔顾所有后果咬住James标记他了——说不定现在都木已成舟，倘若James没有把制服丢回他脸上的话。

响起一记敲门声，两个alpha回头，看见Peggy Carter穿着军装短裤和皮靴大步走进。Steve站了起来迎上去，和老友紧紧拥抱。

“上次见面你还挺高高在上的哪。”Peggy笑着在他肩膀上拍了两下。

“谁叫我要在人前保持形象。”Steve笑着说。Peggy也很高兴，连Tony都凑过去了。

“好吧，Sharon也一起来见你，Steve，从上次你们分开，她就扳着手指数日子了。拜托你好心一点儿逗她开心开心，行吗？”Peggy的话让Steve的胃抽了抽，他情不自禁地朝写到一半的信望去，Tony挑起眉毛。

“好的，当然可以。”Steve这样回答道，露出十分温暖而魅力非凡的笑，向Peggy伸出手。

——

一周过去了，事情差不多尘埃落定，恢复老样子了。

他偶尔会想象那天如果没有推开Steve的怀抱，没有和Clint一起跑走，没有当众让那个alpha下不了台，事情又会变成什么样。他们俩决定不把那件事告诉Sam，而一周过去，也确实什么都没发生。他没有收到任何法院判决，不管是罚款还是其他消息都一概全无。Sam又恰好太忙，有一桩和Clint过去有关的事情让他没法分心再关注Bucky的问题，更无暇深思。现在Sam和Clint都开着他们那辆又旧又生锈的破车出门了，留下Bucky看几天孩子。Sam没告诉他要去哪里，只是苦着脸跟他保证没有大碍，匆匆忙忙就要走；Clint倒关照他一有麻烦就找Rumlow。看起来他们得离开好一阵了，到今天为止，Bucky过得还挺顺利的。

整个上午天都很阴，不知为何雨却还没下。空气中充满静电。Dot的头发都飞起来，惹得她大发脾气，Bucky只能拼命安抚那帮小孩子。没用，太惨了，今天正是那个“大家都不想听话”的日子，他以一己之力完全没法应付七个小魔头。

“Bo！Peter！再用水枪射我，我发誓要把你们都关进院子里！”Bucky用最大嗓门怒吼，为了抓住只穿橙色内裤乱跑还放声尖叫的Dot，匆忙下他的腰又在桌角撞了一记。Annie的脑袋又卡进二楼栏杆间了，Wade开始舔地上的浆糊，Lizzie，谢天谢地，正在做作业，而Jack已经不见踪影有十五分钟之久。起码还没有失火。目前还没有。

“该死的……呜呜呜！”Bucky叽里咕噜念个不停，痛得一边在地上跳来跳去一边揉着腰。突然他听见门铃响。他把痛出来的眼泪擦掉，穿过客厅，差点没被地上的水渍滑倒，一把拽开门。

“Clint，Sam，感谢上帝你们回——”他认出眼前的人，倒吸一口气。

Steve Rogers穿着十分合体的高定服装站在门外，一如既往地无可挑剔，英俊潇洒。看见这样的Steve，没有面具和高大上的军队制服，感觉是难以言说的怪异。Bucky意识到这是自己第一次花这么久端详眼前这个金发的alpha。

他呆呆地看着对方，他自己眼圈是红的，T恤脏兮兮地，一边皱成一团，头发乱成鸟巢。Steve原本紧张的笑容在看见他以后僵了一僵；Bucky小心翼翼地把门掩起来一点，不想让Steve洞察屋里的惨状。但Dot的尖叫从身后传来，听得Bucky绝望地闭眼。

“时机不对？”Steve尴尬地问。Bucky冷哼。

“你想都想不到会有多糟。你是来干嘛的，Steve？”Bucky的心开始狂跳，外表还要维持淡定。

当一切恢复正常，Bucky只能让自己不要失望。失望也无济于事，那个金发的alpha的话也许只是玩笑，是一时失口。不会有别的什么。有钱人经常那么干，说着好听话给出一堆承诺，眨眨眼又全部忘掉。Clint早就警告过他了。他还是放下过去算了，假装什么都没发生过。Steve绝对不可能记住他的……但为什么现在Steve还出现在这里。

“我来和你谈谈，James。”Steve说。非常严肃和正式的口吻。

“你把车停在这里了？”Bucky问。

Steve眨眼，迷茫地说：“嗯，怎么？”

Bucky不屑地挥挥手，从鸟巢一样的头发里摘出一架很小很小的纸飞机，握紧拳头将它捏扁。Steve也呆住了，预先准备好的动人演讲稿半个字都想不起来。

“你也不用再回去拿了，估计已经被偷走了吧。你不属于这里，Steve。你会被人偷光身上所有值钱东西。你以为自己打架很在行？不，不用回答。所谓的打架很行只是因为你在军队。这里就没有机会了，各种卑鄙的手法你应付得来吗？铁撬棍，破酒瓶，嗯？操。连我都可以立马把你扑倒，看在上帝份上。”Bucky停下喘了口气，摇摇头，“听着，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉你那辆摩托车的事。是我弄坏的，我发誓会拼命赚钱把修理费都赔给你，但——”

“这和我想象中第一次交谈实在不太一样。”Steve低低地叹了口气，终于回过神来，尴尬地抓着鼻子。

“你想象怎样？”Bucky忍不住问。

Steve盯着鞋尖，无奈地摇摇头，耸了耸肩膀。“不包括那么多要打劫我的威胁，和粗口？”他说得温和，Bucky却立马羞愧地脸红。该死。他这不是又自取其辱了吗。

“我不要你赔钱，只想再多了——”Steve一脸诚恳地开口，却从二楼的窗户浇下一大桶水，把他从头到脚淋得湿透。

Bucky目瞪口呆，差点给跪了，大脑无法分析这三秒钟又出了什么岔子。Steve瞪着那身滴水的衣服和湿答答的皮鞋，眼睛睁得很大，头发都黏在脸上。仿佛为了验证祸不单行这句话，一颗雨水落在地上，随后潮湿沉闷的空气流动起来，倾盆大雨毫不留情地落下。总算下雨了，真他妈挑了个好时候啊。

Bucky抬头看向窗沿，四个小脑袋探出来张望着。Bo正忙着用一根粗绳子把那红色大桶收回去。Bucky感觉自己偏头痛立即要发作。

“你们这群小混蛋！！！为什么要那么干！！！”他朝嘻嘻哈哈的小孩子尖叫。

“Clint说如果有金发男人跑到家门口就用水浇他！”Wade大声回答完毕就趁Bucky来不及回答缩回去了。

“我实在，实在，实在太抱歉。他们只是孩子。不知道自己在干嘛。上帝，我——”Bucky无助地胡言乱语。

Steve呆呆地看着他，水从他的长睫毛上流下来，流过下颌，流进湿透的衣服里。Bucky的内心在哀嚎，他把落汤鸡似地alpha拉进屋子里，赶在一切变得更糟糕前，关上了门。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 传统上来说A和O只有双方家庭谈妥婚事而且领证（。以后才能有身体接触……就是要等结婚后omega的第一次热潮期（特别是纯血omega）。所以Steve和Bucky这样搞是不对哒。只是Bucky对上流社会的规矩不太懂，Steve在他面前又很容易失去自制力……。

——————————

“该死，Bucky，你能搞定的。”Bucky瞪着镜子里自己的倒影，朝脸上泼冷水。他梳过了头，穿了件相对干净点的T恤，把好奇的小孩子们都哄去收拾刚才的残局了。Steve一瞥见4岁的Dot光溜溜的样子就礼貌地把视线固定在别处，一路从楼梯走去浴室梳洗。Bucky找了自己的三块软毛巾塞给他，把惊魂未定的Steve关进浴室。

而现在他则缩在另一间浴室试图冷静。

“是你的地下情人吗？”一个柔软而稚气的声音这么若无其事地问。

“不。”Bucky还是盯着自己的倒影。

“那他会成为你的地下情人吗？”

Bucky转头看向Dot，小家伙坐在马桶圈上，两条小肉腿晃来晃去，抱着她那只名叫Jeff的长颈鹿毛绒玩具，总算是穿好了衣服也……镇静下来了。

“闹够啦？”Bucky凶巴巴地双手叉腰。

她点头。

“肯乖乖听话啦？”

又点头。

Bucky叹了口气把她抱进怀里，在她额头吻了一下；走出浴室正巧看见Steve从另一间出来，洗过澡以后头发还在滴水，只有一根毛巾围着腰。所以Bucky满眼都是湿答答亮晶晶的肌肉和黑色纹身。

要不是脖子上环着一双胳膊，Dot就要掉下去了。

“T恤太小。”Steve看见大厅里石化的Bucky，充满歉意地解释道。Bucky让视线停驻在Steve的脸上，逃回自己的卧室。刚才Steve冷冷地拒绝Bucky给他拿Sam的T恤，穿另一个alpha的衣服可说有点侮辱性，而意识到错误之后Bucky只能给他自己的T恤了。Steve笑着接受，但，这位上校的肩膀实在比Bucky要宽。

他翻箱倒柜找到一年前Clint送他的大号汗衫短裤（为了能塞进更多偷来的东西）跑回去递给Steve。汗衫还有点紧，不过至少Steve穿得下。Bucky松了口气跑下楼去看晚餐做得如何。窗外大雨滂沱，空气潮湿而带着凉意，过了几分钟Steve也走进来了，金发还是湿的，横七竖八有点乱，Dot象一只好奇心旺盛的狗狗幼崽一样跟在他后面。

晚饭只烧糊了一点儿，堪堪算作胜利。Bucky继续做蜂蜜胡萝卜和南瓜甜饼，孩子们则都到客厅好奇地围在Steve身边。Bucky不得不一边做饭一边随时注意着，以防有人想咬那位上校先生一口，或者用火烤他……以防万一而已。

“你还要毛巾吗？”Lizzie天真地问。

“噢，谢谢。”Steve笑着接过毛巾。

“你是谁？”Dot直直地问。

“别这么粗鲁，Dotty。Sam说我们应该有好人之道。”Annie责备道。

“是好客之道，笨蛋。”Bo说。

“别叫我笨蛋。你才是笨蛋。”

Steve大声清了清嗓子，所有的小脑袋都转向他。“好了，我的名字是Steve Rogers，我曾是个军人，也是James的——”

“朋友。Steve是我的朋友。”Bucky及时插上话。Steve抬起头，看着Bucky极力压抑红晕的脸。孩子们兴致勃勃地来回看着他们俩。

尴尬的沉默。

“谁是James？”Wade的问话打破沉默。

“叫我Bucky吧。这里的人通常不叫我James。”Bucky小声说着，匆忙回去厨房时差点还被地上一个玩具绊倒。

“你是干什么的？”Dot爬到Steve的大腿上吸引了他的注意力，长颈鹿被小心翼翼地夹在胳膊下面。

“我现在负责训练年轻的士兵。”Steve微笑地回答。Dot慢慢眨着浅褐色的大眼睛。

“为什么？”

“唔，因为我服役完毕，没有退役，司令请我留在部队里工作。”Steve试图用简单扼要的方式来回答这些好奇的小孩。

“为什么？”

Steve稍微皱了皱眉，思考着合适的答案。“唔……因为我比较擅长，我们的国家也需要我……”

“为什么？”

“Dot，不要盯着Steve追问个没完。”Bucky在厨房里大喊。

“知道了Bucky。”她也喊回去，接着继续瞪着Steve，压低声音问：“为什么呢？”

“因为……呃……要不要听个故事？”Steve词穷了。Dot又瞪了他好久，久得都有些煎熬了。

“好吧。”她终于妥协。

——————————

晚餐快准备妥当了，Bucky从厨房探出脑袋，看见小孩子们都在破沙发边上围着Steve；Dot坐在他的腿上，四个男孩子坐在地板上，另两个女孩则窝在沙发垫子里。Jack的下巴搁着Steve的左膝，一脸满足。

“你真的在非洲骑过大象？”Bo敬畏地问着，Bucky忍不住想笑，觉得心口暖洋洋地。

Steve对这群小粉丝笑得很开怀，连说带比划地向他们讲一些队友的事和服役期间的冒险。Peter的嘴巴张得老大，镜片后的双眼闪闪发光。

Bucky咳了咳，有些遗憾自己得为这样的快乐时光画上句号。“吃饭时间到了，小坏蛋们。你也有份，士兵。”他得意洋洋地朝Steve笑，后者向孩子们保证晚饭后把故事讲完，哄他们去厨房。

“谢谢。”Steve走近时Bucky真诚地说。

“我的荣幸。我都不知道你还抚养了这么多孩子。一定很困难吧。抱歉，我什么都不懂。”Steve的眉间有悲悯的皱痕；Bucky心想，要爱上这个人实在太容易了……那样的一双眼睛，还有那样美好的品格。愿上帝饶恕他。

晚餐时光也很愉快，Bucky笑着接受Steve对他做饭手艺的夸赞。他清理了餐桌，洗掉碗碟，Steve则在同时继续给孩子们讲故事。当Steve让那些孩子都睡下，重新下楼走进厨房，Bucky也几乎干完了活儿。突然间，只有他们两个了。Bucky不觉得紧张，也不激动，没有那种和其他alpha单独共处一室时的感觉。Steve清新的松树气息包裹着他，是令人镇定又安心的重量。他把盘子放好，转头看向他。

“孩子们都睡了。谢谢你招待我晚餐，还借我浴室。”Steve一侧嘴角上扬，坐在一把椅子里。Bucky坐在桌子上双腿垂在Steve膝盖边。

“谢谢你才对，你真是救星。我还是得为那桶水道个歉，真不晓得他们最近都学会了什么。”Bucky也一样浅笑着，无奈地揉着后脑。两人彼此相对，虽然沉默却惬意而自然，Bucky的腿也微微晃了起来。

“抱歉我这样闯到你家。这实在——”Steve刚开口就被Bucky打断。

“没事。你可以明早再走。我们有空房间。”Bucky不当一回事地摇摇手。又是一阵沉默，Steve垂头看着自己的手，Bucky则把视线落在木桌上一处褪色的螺纹上。

“还有那天吓到你了，我也要说声抱歉。”Steve再度开口。Bucky扬起眉毛，alpha就尴尬地闭上嘴。

“我的感觉可不是被吓到。”Bucky冷淡地说。

他对贵族alpha如何求偶的一套规矩是不太懂，但他敢肯定Steve不会跟自己这种人在一起。生活在社会最底层的无名小卒。

Steve站起来，Bucky突然觉得紧张，紧张到起了鸡皮疙瘩。他和一个alpha单独在家，这个alpha夺走了他的贞操。他们不该这样相处，就算他愿意接受求婚Steve还没见过Sam和Clint呢……他们不该……

“抱歉，我只是不想再一次放你走。”Steve温柔地抬起Bucky的下巴，迫使他望进那双严肃而坚毅的眼睛里。Bucky凝视他，这个英俊的，高贵的alpha，他为何如此需要他，如此渴望他呢，明明两人彼此之间一无所知。

“这是不对的。你把骑士风度和爱慕混淆了。”Bucky说，但他没闪躲Steve伸过来的手；Steve握住他的手腕，拇指在内侧柔嫩的皮肤上摩挲。

又越界了。

“不只是什么骑士风度，James。在你拒绝我之前，至少给我机会了解你。”Steve低沉的声音仿佛发自内心，Bucky抬起眼，与他四目相对，Steve瞑暗的眼里是难以遮掩的欲望。

我是火焰，而他象飞蛾。

这个震撼的认知让Bucky心跳漏了一拍，下意识地舔嘴唇。他体内是一阵期待的火热颤栗。Steve的视线锁住他，最后聚焦在他湿润的红色唇瓣。犹如一滴露珠落在了蛛网上。

随后这屏障就破裂了。

他们几乎同时动作，Steve上前而Bucky跳下餐桌，彼此捧住对方的脸狠狠地吻到一起，灼热，绝望，难舍难分。

草，我把几百年的传统和规矩都打破了。Bucky有些茫茫地想道，却抬起一条腿热情地勾在Steve的腰上，让金发上校将一只火热的手掌探进自己衣服里。

 

 

 

他们吻得如胶似漆，Bucky被Steve有力的手臂托举着，双脚盘在他的后背，简直不晓得是怎么保持这个姿势走上楼梯的。他被压在走廊的墙上，嘴唇和Steve的厮磨着，喘息着，还把左手伸进对方的短裤里握住Steve的阴茎。Steve在他耳边低吼，啃咬他的脖子，吸吮他的下颌皮肤。

“去我房间，床上。”Bucky艰难地喘了口气，没想到Steve捏着他的屁股把他再度举起走进房间，朝后踢了一脚扣上房门。他靠在Steve肩上发出闷哼，然后滑下对方的怀抱回头仔细地把门锁好；当他望向Steve时，碧蓝的眼睛瞪大了，头发蓬乱，嘴唇红肿。

我这是在干什么？我应该拒绝他，让他走，忘了有关他的一切。Bucky脑袋里转着这些念头，但却在Steve拉他入怀重新火热深吻时毫不犹豫地投入。他在对方的大腿上磨蹭，感受Steve散发出一波一波的掠夺气息，最后直接跪在他跟前。他抬眼，透过厚密的睫毛仰望Steve，加上舔舐那双诱人犯罪的红唇的动作，令Steve呼吸一窒。Bucky以前可没这么干过。吸男人的老二什么的。不过他上手还挺快。他含住那个醒目的凸起，嗅闻Steve的气息；Steve的气息与衣服上残存的Bucky的气息混合着，让他感到很幸福。能让Steve沾染到自己的味道，Bucky再高兴不过。

Steve的阴茎挣脱了短裤的束缚，硬挺而湿润地翘了出来，已经充血得厉害了。Bucky象小猫咪一样用舌头轻轻地来回舔，扫掉几滴咸涩的前液，Steve的呻吟很低沉，他把手放到Bucky的后脑，抓紧那头褐色的微卷的头发。

“对不起，我是第一次……”Bucky不好意思地咕哝，一丝口水从他嘴角滴到Steve的阴茎上。Steve又呻吟起来，在Bucky张大嘴尝试将他含得更深时仰头抵住墙壁。Steve的阴茎太大了，Bucky口水乱流，不断滴落下颌，因为缺氧连脖子都泛起粉红色。他努力往里吞，右脸颊就被顶得鼓起来，象一只可爱的花栗鼠。

“天啊，宝贝，看看你，把我吸得太舒服了……”Steve稍微挺腰，Bucky立刻被这火热的巨物顶得两眼泛泪。Bucky自己也已经变硬了，勃起了，罪恶感和情欲天人交战。最后他吐出对方的阴茎，发出淫靡的啵的湿润声响。他闭上眼，被泪水浸过的睫毛就贴在滚烫的脸上，站了起来。

“我们不该这么做。这是不对的。”他与Steve嘴唇贴合着，轻声说完这句话就往后退到床上。Alpha跟着他，发出充满占有欲的低吼，将他压上床单，硬梆梆的肌肉发达的身体很重，完全不容反抗。Bucky呜咽着不自觉地迎合。

“要我现在停下？”Steve在他耳边悄声问，随后激烈又固执地亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，“明明我们都很享受不是吗？”

Bucky在他身下扭动，被Steve一手隔着裤子握住阴茎，另一手揉弄他敏感的乳尖。

“我们不应该这样。”他贴着Steve的脖子说，手掌抚过Steve坚实的腹肌，钻进腰带里握住那根东西。金发alpha在他上方颤栗了一下，呼吸有点哽，在Bucky的手里抽插。他那瞑暗而饱含欲望的眼睛已经闭起来了，咬紧牙齿克制呻吟。

“我们干得比这多得多，美人。我已经用更直接的方式操过你了……”Steve边吻他边急促地喘息，Bucky张嘴接受那粗暴火热的吻，两人混乱的气息交织起来。Bucky的心在胸膛里直跳。这是错的。狩猎过后他就不能再让Steve碰了。而当Steve掰开他赤裸的双腿将手指探向那个湿热的小洞时，Bucky却只能闭上眼睛，邀请似地微微张开唇瓣。

Steve用一只手操他，另一只手握着他的两个手腕按在头顶。Steve的头发乱七八糟，金色的发丝垂在深蓝色的眼前，眉梢还带着汗水。他已经不再是那个彬彬有礼无可挑剔的Rogers上校。他看起来狂野不羁，凶狠而带着兽性，但Bucky欲火太高炽了，没有欣赏到这美景。

Steve的吻很野蛮，吸吮和啃咬带着丝丝痛意，手指重重地按向他的前列腺让Bucky的腰不断弹跳。Bucky张大着腿，抬起臀部，让那些手指没入到最后一个指节。

“怎么还不操我。”Bucky挑衅似地说。

“你就是个调皮鬼，嗯？James？”Steve低低地在他耳边说，手指弯曲。Bucky眼前一花，咬牙吞下了呜咽。

“你想惩罚我吗？”Bucky舔嘴唇，抬起一边膝盖在Steve勃起的阴茎上磨蹭，装似无辜地微笑着，睫毛扑扇，“想要我叫你长官吗，上校？”他轻声问。

Steve咒骂了一声更紧地攥住Bucky的手腕，把他捏得好痛，情不自禁地拱起腰。

“之前那副纯洁的样子都是装的？”Steve吸吮他脖子上的脉动点，Bucky在那滚烫的快感里惊喘不已。

“我会狠狠地操你，让你的小屁股好几天都忘不掉。”Steve说，Bucky闭着眼睛期待地等候。Steve已经插进三根手指，都把他的小洞操松了。Bucky下面湿透，欲望早已使身体做出回应。Steve舔他的乳尖，把那粒小东西含进高热的口腔，不断吸吮着象要吸出奶水一样。Bucky满眼是泪，备受蹂躏的乳头被粗糙平淡的舌头撩拨，腹部都因此抽紧。他绝不要这样就被弄得高潮。他会——字面意义地羞愤而死。结果Steve开始用手玩弄他另一边的乳头，Bucky就弓起背压抑呻吟，小穴绞住那几根手指，阴茎射出白浊液体落在胸腹。

“呜嗯……”Bucky喘息着觉得自己再也不能见人了。Steve发出痛苦忍耐的低吼，俯下身开始舔他的皮肤，把精液都舔干净。Steve的呼吸也粗重极了，舔完他的腹部就将Bucky拉过去狠狠地吻着。Bucky从Steve的舌头上尝到自己的味道，他们颤抖着胡乱剥掉对方剩余的衣物，一刻不停地接吻，根本不想分开。Steve呻吟着被Bucky握住勃发的阴茎，试探地拉了一下。

“抱歉，宝贝，我实在忍不住了——”Bucky的理智还没分析完Steve为何说抱歉就被对方猛力拉开腿，一手牢牢扶住他的腰，很重地插入到底。Bucky把嘴唇咬得品尝到血腥味了，指甲在Steve肩胛骨上的皮肤拉出几道红痕；Steve深埋在他体内，鼻子胡乱地在他脖子上闻着。他的一双大手抓住Bucky的腰，掐得他皮肤发红。Bucky被这样粗暴的插入弄得哽咽，啜泣，抵着Steve的肩膀压下自己的尖叫。他提醒自己还有七个孩子睡在屋子里呢。

墙壁也根本不隔音。

Bucky不知道他们做了多久，他的大脑在四处流窜的快感中沉醉。Steve每次都插得又深又狠，让他喘不过气，让床板在来回摇晃下吱嘎作响。他拼命用枕头堵着自己那淫荡的哭喊，突然，在疯狂的交欢中，他听见小小的敲门声。

“Bucky，你睡了吗？”有人轻声在门外问道，Steve低沉地呻吟着进出，Bucky的身体还收缩着，吸着那根坚硬的肉棒。

“我的天啊，该死的，孩子们醒了！”Bucky说完就在金发的alpha肩上一通乱捶，想让那家伙下去。Steve也有些惊讶，不过没动。

“下去，Steve，别，停下……”Bucky心惊胆战地发现对方反而摆动腰部开始比较轻缓的抽插了，他咬着嘴唇不让自己啜泣出声，难堪与欲望再度搏斗起来。

“Bucky，读书室的天花板有块地方漏雨。”上帝，是Peter。

“你的……房间……还好吗？”Bucky艰难地问，却在Steve低头吸吮他乳尖时咬住拳头。Steve的抽插又变快了，Bucky太敏感，他的声音有多不稳也很显而易见。希望Peter还没睡醒，听不出区别。

“好。”Peter说。Bucky贴上Steve脸颊松了口气。停顿片刻后Peter又开口：“你还好吗？Steve睡哪里了？”

Bucky僵住了，惊恐的眼睛对上Steve的。他困难地吞咽，耳边心跳如擂鼓。这次他用手掌捂住Steve嘴巴时后者总算乖乖停下动作。“我很好……嗯……Steve在Sam房间睡觉。”他绞尽脑汁地说。

又停顿片刻。

“Sam的房间门开着。里面没人。”Peter听起来很困惑。

Steve无声地挑起眉毛看着Bucky，Bucky只能闭眼骂了句该死。该死的Sam，老是习惯房门大开的。“唔，他大概去浴室了……回去睡觉，Peter，我会……嗯……明天修理那块漏水的天花板……好吗？”

“好，晚安，Bucky。”Peter小声地说。

小男孩回了他自己的房间，两人听见远处传来的关门声；Bucky火烧火燎的脸贴在Steve肩头。Steve不规律地抽插了三下，把Bucky直接操射了，他太羞耻，太紧张，怎么忍都忍不住。然后再多几次肉体撞击声后Bucky就感觉Steve火热的体液深深地射到自己里面。金发的alpha的脸埋进Bucky被汗水浸透的颈窝，体重压在他身上，把激烈欢爱过后的Bucky压得好紧。Steve还喘得厉害，Bucky甚至能感觉他飞快的心跳。Bucky自己的胸口和脖子全是啃咬和亲吻的痕迹。

“老天，我恨死你了。”Bucky颤颤地在Steve耳边抱怨，双手却紧搂住他。Steve亲吻他的脸颊，象是道歉，Bucky只能妥协地叹息着闭上眼睛。

他还是晚点再担心他们之间的问题。此时此刻有温暖的怀抱，还有性爱过后舒服的回味。Steve美妙的松木香包围着他，镇静，安全，Bucky就蹭在他胸口，睡着了。


	10. Chapter 10

唤醒Bucky的是格外温暖的日光。他在晒得暖洋洋的床单上翻了个身，伸了一会儿懒腰，迷糊地叹了口气；他的身体还因昨晚而酸痛舒畅。想到昨晚Bucky就猛地回过神，抬起头左右张望，发觉Steve已经不在床上了。

从脏兮兮的床单上下来时他的两条腿差点罢工，脸红得不行，心脏在胸腔里砰砰狂跳。Bucky腿间钝痛未消，但他还是极力去想些别的事情，飞快穿上衣服洗漱完就下楼。

结果未见其人先闻其声。

“这里写着要用微波炉。”Jack热情的声音。

“我要一份花生黄油果酱三明治，Steve。给我做个三明治。”这是Wade的声音。

“你确定它会膨胀成那样？”Steve听起来很怀疑。Bucky光着脚拐过楼梯口。

初升的朝日将明亮的光线洒在那头金发上，让Steve的脑袋看起来被光晕环绕着；他的头毛乱糟糟的各种乱翘，不若平常一丝不苟的样子。他穿着Bucky一件白色背心，表情严肃地阅读冷冻玉米热狗的加热说明。小孩子都围在他身边，好奇地盯着微波炉。Dot的脑袋上满是色彩鲜艳的发夹。两秒钟后微波炉里就发出细微的“卜”的声音，Bucky站在门口实在忍不住笑出声来。

Steve转身看向他，微笑里带着一点困惑。“玉米热狗会这样爆开吗？”

“你得先从铝箔里把它拿出来好吗，笨蛋。”Bucky打呵欠，把Steve挤到一边，笑容得意得有些夸张。金发alpha就难为情地揉着鼻子苦笑。

“早安，James。”Steve小声嘀咕道，他的手落到Bucky腰间，身体也贴上来，很温暖，很舒服。

Bucky抬眼就看见七双好奇的小眼睛津津有味地打量着他们。他立刻面红耳赤，嘴巴张开好几次但一个字也讲不出来。

“你们俩闻起来一样了耶。”Lizzie迷茫地皱着眉评价道，打破了这场尴尬的沉默。

“好奇怪噢。”Bo说。Steve刚想开口解释。

“好了，吃早饭！”Bucky大喊着合掌，成功地扰乱这群小鬼的注意力，并且把自己从Steve怀里抽离。

“我要麦片！”

“能给我个三明治吗？Peter也想吃三明治。”

“我的玉米热狗呢？”

“我要三明治。”

“再讲个故事好吗Steve？”有人轻轻地拉着上校的胳膊。

Bucky咬着嘴唇忍笑，视线越过一堆小脑袋与Steve的蓝眸对视。

这本来是不应该的事情，但对Bucky而言，Steve已经象家人一样了。

——

“说来你要不相信了，我小时候跟豆芽菜一样，总是生病，在床上一躺就是好几天。”Steve不经意地说着接过Bucky递来的钉子，“谢谢。”

孩子们都在院子里和其他的房间里，留下他们俩修理漏雨的天花板。Bucky翻出家里老旧的工具箱和一把感觉快要散架的梯子，于是，现在，Steve就在Bucky的帮忙下修补漏洞。

“真的？的确叫人难以置信。”Bucky回答，双手继续扶着梯子让Steve把钉子敲进木板。他有点想象不出8岁的Steve，穿着小皮鞋，熨烫整齐的衬衫袖口露出麻杆似的胳膊；毕竟现在的Steve这么高大魁梧，健康而充满活力。

Steve低笑，沾染了灰尘的手伸进乱发里抓了两把。“我以前都在家念书。每一门课都有单独的家庭教师，拉丁语，法语，德语，钢琴，诸如此类等等。不怎么有乐趣的童年生活。”

“啊？我4岁开始就在街上乱跑啦。”Bucky得意地拖长语调，把最后一个钉子递过去，抬头有些垂涎地看着Steve的腹肌。Steve在漏水的地方又贴了很厚一圈防水胶带，然后登下扶梯。

“这样就可以坚持几天了。我会叫人过来再修一修。”他说着，拿过Bucky的毛巾擦手。

“我可不是什么慈善资助对象，Steve。”Bucky表情不太好看。

“你不是普通的‘什么’，你是我的。”Steve说，带着轻松的笑容靠近，歪过头。“而且，我很喜欢那些孩子，他们应该有更好的生长环境。”

这一点Bucky无法反驳，他知道孩子们需要更多东西，但他毕竟从来没有这样接受过金钱援助。以前他都是靠偷，当然那种手段本身是错的，但……

“我从没和人打过架，是说，在街上打架；因为我连上学都大门不出。”Steve蹲在工具箱边上把东西都整整齐齐地放回去。

“我七岁起就和哥哥一起揍人了。”Bucky淡淡地回答。

“啊？你有哥哥？”Steve问，他把梯子折叠好靠在墙边，“我没有兄弟姐妹。朋友也不多。过去我以为家里厨师的儿子是我的朋友，但有次他忘记我会过敏，给我吃了点东西让我的喉咙肿得说不出话，母亲就把他们都开除了。等我能下床已经过了两周，那时他们都收拾东西离开了。”

“你怎么做到的？”Bucky疑惑地问。Steve有些茫然。

“做什么？”

“从来不摔跤，从来不出门和其他小孩子在太阳底下奔跑。从来不吃母亲做的菜？”Bucky在空中挥着胳膊连珠炮一样地问。Steve轻轻关上工具箱，站起来，表情象是深思熟虑后的平静。

“我的母亲不是很喜欢下厨。”他苦笑着，望向褪色的地板上斑驳的金黄色日光，“至于其他，习惯就好了。”他的声音越来越低，最后听不见了。

Bucky从角落一张破桌子上跳下来，走到金发alpha跟前，温柔地拍拍他的脸想把他从那不知名的郁闷童年回忆里拽出来。“嗨。”

“嗯？”Steve水晶般清澈湛蓝的眼睛看着他的脸，Bucky仰头也看着他。

“也不算太晚。”Bucky认真地说。

Steve笑了。“什么？”

“我是指，我这边有7个孩子，”Bucky耸肩，“如果你想品尝一下真正的童年，只要去跟他们混就好。”

Steve低低地笑了，他握起Bucky的一只手。“听起来很有意思。”他的笑容太迷人，让人晕眩。

Bucky也回以微笑，碧蓝的眼睛里有兴奋在闪烁，“我们列个表吧，把你想做的都写下来，一定很赞。”

Steve凝视他，起先是沉默的，但却有惊讶、不可思议等等的情绪，他的嘴角还微微地勾起着。“说干就干。”

“噢？那首先你是想干嘛？”Bucky问。

Steve低头把唇贴上Bucky的。仓促，轻浅，若即若离，只是唇与唇的触碰，不带任何昨夜的炽热情欲。Bucky觉得自己还挺喜欢这感觉。

“这样。”Steve带着笑意小声说。

“就这样？再多一点也没关系。”Bucky回答他，露出笑容把胳膊环住上校的脖子，上前给他另一个温柔而甜蜜缠绵的吻。

——

他们还在慵懒亲昵的吻中沉醉时Bucky听见敲门声。三下短促的敲击后是门铃响彻室内。他吃惊地骂了一句，放下手臂后退，眼睛惊恐地睁大了，心跳剧烈。

“不不不，他们不该现在回来的，这不可能。”Bucky抹着有点红肿的嘴唇，迎上Steve不解的蓝眼睛。

“去躲起来！”他抓狂地向对方作口型，然后三级一跨地冲下楼。拉开大门时Bucky希望自己脸上挂的笑容还能有点说服力。

是Rumlow。

“呃啊。”Bucky实在有点吓到。

Rumlow穿着一件黑色皮夹克，皱巴巴的牛仔裤腰上露出深蓝色的衬衫下摆。他看起来有点不太自在。“Clint给我打过几百次电话，叫我来看看你。这里还好吗，小家伙？”

Bucky长吁一口气，朝年长的alpha真心地笑了。“是，一切都很好。”他说，转身想进屋，Rumlow却伸出手，拇指抬起他的下巴。他的视线并不冷，但似乎若有所思。Bucky紧张地吞口水。

“最近蚊子很多，嗯？”Rumlow漫不经心地说，黑色双眼洞悉地扫过Bucky的T恤领子。

“是啊……大概吧……是说，孩子们都很好……”Bucky试图压下堵在喉咙口的紧张感，保持冷静。Rumlow仍然意有所指地盯着他。“我该回去照看他们了……”Bucky打破尴尬的沉默，想要关上门。

Rumlow的左手猛地扣住他裸露的手腕，手指温暖干燥，在Bucky狂跳的脉搏上紧了紧。Bucky的心往下沉。他就从来没在Rumlow面前成功地说过半个字的谎。

“我刚想起来，Clint上个月找我借过一把弹簧刀，现在我有急用。应该就放在他的房间吧，你能帮我去拿一下吗，小家伙？”Rumlow慢吞吞地说，表情太冷静，太纹丝不动，让Bucky完全琢磨不到他在想什么。

Bucky知道自己无法回绝，不然就要引起更多怀疑；但他也不能就这样开着门。绝对不可以让Rumlow看见Steve，Bucky无法想象那会是什么光景。Rumlow和Sam不一样，Sam总是大大咧咧容易生气，但内心仍然有温柔的成分；Rumlow却沉稳，危险，聪明，是一个很要命的家伙。更不幸的是Rumlow对两个一起长大的小omega有着凶猛的保护欲。

Bucky还记得有一次，某个不知名的男人想在夜店吃他豆腐，结果Rumlow把他揍得断了三根肋骨，下巴粉碎性骨折，手指也全数折断，直接送进急救室。在那样的暴行后Rumlow只是随随便便地擦掉手指关节上的血迹，赶在Sam规定的宵禁前开车送Bucky回家。好吧那还只是吃豆腐的程度，Bucky和Steve做的早就超过不知道多少了。

想到他会发现Steve，就觉得……毛骨悚然。

帮他拿弹簧刀也着实不是什么好主意。

“你想不想，呃，进来？”Bucky问。

拜托说你不想，拜托说你不想。

“不了，我就在这里等。”Rumlow回答，双手抱胸靠着门框。

感谢上帝。

“好，我马上帮你拿来。”Bucky边说边小心翼翼地合上门，勉强地加上一句“怕蚊子飞进去，呵呵。”

他不敢再看Rumlow平淡无波的表情了。Bucky奔上楼，冲进Clint的房间。一路上都没看见Steve，他只希望那位上校能躲到Rumlow走人为止。

Clint的房间简直象猪圈。垃圾到处都是，脏衣服和干净的混在一起，地上散落各种袜子和其他玩意儿。Bucky差点被一条平角裤下的酒瓶绊个五体投地。他在衣服里东翻西找，找一件就往床上丢一件。房间里没有弹簧刀。他摸过每一个衣服口袋，抓着Clint的T恤乱晃。他喘得厉害，心跳又那么剧烈，突然他想到一件可怕的事。

Bucky丢下手里的短裤，飞奔下楼，一把拉开大门。

他不见了。

该死。

就应该好好地关上门，而不是那样虚掩着。

“Rumlow？我找不到弹簧刀，你去哪……”他转了个弯，立刻被面前的景象吓呆了；Steve站在厨房水槽边，身体紧绷。Rumlow在餐桌另一头，表情还是很冷静，但Bucky很清楚这么冷静的表情只说明Rumlow想把某人揍成烂泥。

两个人同时转头看向踉跄着跑进厨房的Bucky。Rumlow的笑容狠戾。“好像是我忘记了，小家伙，Clint上礼拜已经还给我了。”他不屑地说着，手指把玩那锋利的刀子，视线阴森地对准角落的金发alpha。Steve抿紧下巴，也沉下脸。

两个alpha目光对撞了，气氛突然凝重，紧张。Bucky的胃在恐惧中抽搐。他一定得做点什么，否则真的会有血光之灾。

Bucky艰难地吞口水。

“两位，我可以解释的。”他说。


	11. Chapter 11

“让我看。”Bucky将Steve的手指从他肿胀淤青的脸颊上掰开，手指下面飞快地呈现出紫红色的皮肤令他忍不住啧了一声。Steve轻轻地抽着气，让Bucky把一袋速冻豌豆贴在右脸颊上。

房间对面Rumlow发出很响的呕吐声。

“别闹。”Bucky回头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。Rumlow反坐着一把靠背椅，胳膊搭在椅背上，双腿随随便便地张开着。

“我怎么没有同样待遇？”他阴着脸问。

Bucky表情不悦，无意识地朝Steve身边靠，“你又不是挨揍的那个人。”他冷冰冰地说。

Rumlow眼里带着敌意看着Steve。“我的手很痛啊。那家伙脸皮比城墙还厚。”他咬牙说道。Steve的肩膀，在Bucky的手下绷得很紧，不过还是对这种幼稚可笑的嘲弄——就Rumlow现在的所作所为——太过以礼相待了点。

Bucky叹气，看看他们俩。“好吧，我不必再给你们互相介绍了吧。”

Rumlow冷哼，而Steve更加紧绷。

“Steve，这是Brock Rumlow，我的大哥。Rum，这是Steve Rogers——”

“睡了你的人？”Rumlow冷嘲热讽着。

“你不该打他！”Bucky一边脸红一边责怪对方。他最不想看见的就是Rumlow跳过餐桌把Steve按在地上揍了。

“他搞你，这可以算私人恩怨，好吗？再说既然他要在这里碍手碍脚，活该挨几下拳头。”Rumlow忿忿地嘟囔，又充满威胁性地朝Steve瞪。

Bucky再度叹气，他勉强离开Steve身边，走到兄长面前抓着外套袖子把Rumlow拉起来。“我们得谈谈。现在。”

他向Steve微一点头，就把Rumlow拉到外面的大厅里。

Rumlow看起来很火大，耸着肩膀，目光冷硬。正如Bucky所料，他已经掏出打火机了。

从好几年前Rumlow和Sam打过架，Bucky就没再见他抽烟。那场地下拳赛因为两人的怒火而演变得一发不可收拾，事后Clint还陪Sam去急诊。而Bucky赶回家后就看见Rumlow坐在沙发上，脚边地板全是烟蒂，垂着脑袋把脸埋在手掌里……那天不等其他人回家，Rumlow就自己收拾行李走掉了。

这样的Rumlow让Bucky的怒气一下子蒸发殆尽。

“别这样，我很抱歉。”他听见自己说着，从兄长的手指间抽出那支烟，小心地熄灭后再朝Rumlow望去。Rumlow端详了他一会儿，表情还是很不可捉摸。

“其他人知道吗？”Rumlow压着嗓子问。

“知道什么？”

“那个人。”年长的alpha拇指朝厨房指了指，板着脸，嘴角向下。

“知道，也可以说不知道。”Bucky斟酌着回答。Clint和Sam知道狩猎游戏，他也跟Clint讲过Steve，但他们都不清楚最近的事。Bucky不想对Rumlow说那么多。“拜托，不要告诉Sam。”考虑过后他又加上一句。

Rumlow没吭声。他用一根手指勾住Bucky的T恤，拉开衣领，露出深粉色的吻痕，还有Bucky白皙的脖颈上各处痕迹。接着Rumlow用另一只手抬起他的下巴，显然是要找结合标记。

“多久了？”他问。

Bucky皱着脸拍开他的手。“我们没有结合，够了吗？”

“多久了？”Rumlow目光严厉地问。

“就昨晚。”Bucky小声嘀咕，本能地双手抱胸。

Rumlow看起来想去杀人，他的拳头攥得死紧，Bucky都能在这不祥的静默中听见骨头咔咔作响了。“我要宰了那家伙。你简直象他妈被熊啃过一样。”他怒气冲冲地说完就要转身去厨房。

“不！我喜欢他，”Bucky固执地坚持道，“不要每次都用暴力解决问题！”

“你对他一无所知！”Rumlow气愤地回头。

“起码我知道他床上很行。”Bucky不假思索地反唇相讥，Rumlow随之出现了极度夸张的惊恐脸。

“太他妈……恶心了……”Rumlow一副要吐出来的样子，摇摇欲坠，仿佛Bucky的话直接重伤了他。

“他是个好人，我真的，真的喜欢他。”Bucky脸还红着，继续坚持道。

“你只是个孩子。你完全不了解他那种有钱的禽兽。你会受伤，最后只有我们跟在后面缝补你那颗破碎的心！”

“我不是孩子了！”

“我还给你换过尿布！”

“就一次！都是Sam——”

Rumlow的手机选择在这个时刻响起，打断他们幼稚的争吵。又是Clint，Bucky看着Rumlow听了Clint什么话，无奈地望天，接着慢慢冷静下来，视线瞟向壁炉上方的钟。

“好，我知道了。再见。”他干脆地挂掉电话，叹了口气。“那家伙得赶紧走。”

“但是——”

“没什么但是，其他人再过两小时就要回来了。你想让人看见你的小情人，好吧，随便。”Rumlow打断他。

Bucky知道Rumlow说得对。他咬着嘴，沉默地点点头。Rumlow凝视他一秒，叹了第二口气，捏着鼻梁，好像要说出接下来的话就跟要他的命一样。

“听着，小东西，我不知道这到底是怎么个状况，但如果你觉得那家伙是个可靠的好人……妈的，我到底在说什么？”他低下头，咬了咬嘴，脖子好像有点发红，“你是个好孩子，和我们其他人都不一样。你值得拥有最好的人生……如果他能让你幸福的话……只要你别太迷恋他，别为他伤心……”

Bucky发觉自己在微笑。他伸手握住Rumlow的手。那只手温暖，有力，掌心有茧子，和记忆中一样。“也别忘了临分手时顺走他的钱袋？”他笑嘻嘻地跟上一句，心里觉得温暖。Rumlow总是试图装酷，装得什么都不在乎，可一旦和他们这个不完整的小家有关，怎么都会露馅。

“就知道你是个好学生。”Rumlow满意地说着，象小时候那样揉乱Bucky的头发。Bucky笑起来，上前拥抱他，无视对方的抱怨而沉醉于那份温暖与亲昵中。在和Sam打过架以后Rumlow就不回来了，有他在身边的感觉实在太怀念。最终Rumlow好像担心自己无法继续装酷而率先放开他。他不象Sam，Sam就一直喜欢用拥抱表达对亲人的爱。

Bucky咧开嘴，Rumlow也勉强扯了扯嘴角。

“接下来我要给那家伙上人生中最恐怖的一课了。”Rumlow眼里闪过恶劣的光芒，推着Bucky向厨房走去。

 

——

“Steve走了？”

Rumlow正努力地拉扯一个扒在他腰上、兴奋激动的Jack。抬起头，他看见Bucky站在玄关，刚沐浴完毕，洗去Steve的气息顺带换了件高领上衣。黑发的alpha嗯了一声，放弃挣扎把Jack抱起来，让小家伙满足地搂住他的脖子。Dot套着Rumlow的外套，扭来扭去，袖子实在太大她完全无法穿好，至于Wade则正从他口袋里掏弹簧刀，其他小孩子也围在Rumlow身边。

“你把他凶走了？”Bucky也走到沙发上坐下，和Peter以及Lizzie挤在一起。他极力掩饰着失望之情。他还没道别呢……不过怎么说，这件事也比他预料中顺利多了。

“还有不到三十分钟他们就要回来。房间里还是你们发情的味道。Sam见了保准会勃然大怒。”Rumlow很嫌弃地看着Bucky，后者跳起来。他完全忘记自己卧室的状况了，还有床单上的污渍……

Rumlow挑眉。Bucky丧气地垂下肩膀。

“我马上去收拾好。”他毫无说服力地说。

“别忘记开窗通风。”Rumlow在背后提醒。

“你是我的救星！”Bucky回头喊道，跑上楼去“毁尸灭迹”了。

等到Clint进门，Rumlow和Bucky已经成功地哄好孩子，让他们严守Steve来访的秘密，并且再三核对了细节，力求掩盖一切。

看见Rumlow和Bucky一起坐在沙发上，Sam的笑脸就有点挂不住，孩子们都在地毯上，只有Jack坐着Rumlow的大腿。Clint把Jack挤开，一屁股瘫倒在沙发里差点让两人给他做肉垫，嘴里还不停抱怨Sam糟糕的驾驶技术。他把腿盘在Bucky的大腿上，头则靠着Rumlow的肩膀，这才满足地笑了。

“我去厨房放东西。”Sam显然察觉到沙发空间已经不足了，硬梆梆地说。孩子们每次碰到这种搞不懂的情况就不约而同地面面相觑，Clint笑了出来，看Sam拖着沉重的脚步走开，留下紧张而闷闷不乐的背影。

“谢谢你能来，Rum。”

“不客气。”Rumlow说。片刻后，他就轻轻地抽身而出，不再和他们一起窝着旧沙发。

“我该走了。”Rumlow不太自在。Jack沮丧地发牢骚，Rumlow就去摸他的一头短毛。其他小孩子也涌上前抱着Rumlow和他吻别，Clint好像觉得很有趣，至于Bucky，起身跟他走到门口，有些失望Rumlow这么早就要离开。

“你该多回来坐坐。”他缺乏底气地说。Rumlow停下脚步，面无表情，看起来好像内心正在人天交战。Bucky歪过头，最后，Rumlow叹息。

“那个愚蠢的混球临走之前——”

“他叫Steve。”

“那家伙——”

“Steve。”

“Steve。高兴了？”Rumlow咬牙切齿，翻了个白眼，“他走前给了我这个。说让我来选择是给你，还是丢掉。”

他从口袋慢吞吞地掏出一张薄薄的银色卡片，十分别扭的样子。

“不要让自己伤心，小东西。”Rumlow轻轻地说。

Bucky接过卡片，翻到背面。

Steve的名字，漂亮的草书，还有一行整齐的电话号码。

Bucky看着Rumlow的眼睛笑了。

“谢谢。”他说，把卡片放进口袋。


	12. Chapter 12

他的童年就没幸福过。

降生在一个声名显赫的家族里，他令人大失所望；瘦小，多病，配不上Rogers名字的弱者。他没见过自己的父亲。从七岁起母亲不加掩饰的失望就再也没有伤害到他了，反正无论如何他也达不到她的要求。此后他将大多数时间浸淫在家庭图书室里，或者躲避教师，或者尽量别动不动就病倒。

只有一门课程是他真正热爱的；美术老师会把他带去后花园，在著名祖辈的雕像陪伴下呆上一两个小时。他可以坐在某位伟大先祖的阴影中画画，瘦巴巴的手指抓着炭笔将自然的美丽捕捉到纸上。这也是他唯一擅长之事。

母亲禁止他与仆人交谈，不过反正也没什么搭上话的机会了。仆人们同情他，但畏惧于夫人那出了名的脾气，都不敢接近这个孱弱的金发小男孩。他也不能和仆人们那些“上不了台面”的孩子们玩。最后，身边和他年纪差不多的只有Thor和Tony了，那两个家伙实在过于志得意满，Steve恨不得自己从来不要认识Odinson家族和Stark家族的优秀继承人。

Thor，从外表上来看，就是最完美的。高大，金发，英俊，才七岁就可以靠笑容把姑娘们迷晕。Thor简直就是无可挑剔的教科书版alpha。至于Steve，麻杆样的四肢，苍白的脸，焉焉的头发，站在Odinson少主旁边活像一只浸过水的小老鼠。Tony Stark也是。和父辈同样天才的头脑，从五岁起就会创造发明。他身体健康，油光水滑的褐发，婴儿肥的脸上永远一副恃才傲物表情。Steve一开始就不喜欢他了，小小的Stark，一边自我介绍，棕色眼睛里居然一边还能闪烁着傲慢的光。看在上帝份上他们都七岁好吗。

许多的夜晚，那些盛大奢靡的宴会派对里，Steve都独自坐在角落，任凭其他父母炫耀自家出类拔萃的孩子。他的母亲从来不要他的陪伴，反而带着不重样的omega们。时光流逝，他再也不参加母亲的宴会了，母亲一步一步在上流社会登顶，他则留在大宅中。唯一的快乐来自祖父。可惜老Rogers忙于国家安全，经常一出门就是好几个礼拜。

对Steve而言的童年就是：孤单，瘦弱，一头乱发的自己，带着固执的蓝眼睛，穿着以多病的身体而言总是嫌大的、浆洗得硬梆梆的衣服。

真的从没幸福过。

——

“Steven，你在想什么？”肩上突然的重量来自Thor的手掌，将Steve带回现实。他坐在Thor一张巨大的毛皮沙发上，手捧皮质封面的书，双腿交叉着。Steve合上书抬起头。Thor穿了一件到处都是褶边的衣服，还有一个大得出奇的花边领子。Natasha在对桌若有所思地看了Steve一眼，银色耳环在水晶灯照耀下闪闪发光。

“你打算在露台窗边唱情歌吗？”Steve问，眉毛难以置信地飞到头顶，看着Thor朝红发alpha女性鞠躬行礼；花边领子抖得摇摇欲坠。

“Loki说这样子很帅，很时髦……”Thor困惑地说。

“Loki只有十岁。”Steve委婉地指出，“而且，我实在不觉得他喜欢Miss Foster。”

Thor看起来沮丧极了，花边领子都夸张地瘪下来贴到他身上。Natasha忍不住轻笑，Steve也不得不把笑容藏在书后。

“我相信你是对的，Loki是很不喜欢Jane女士。”Thor闷闷地说，终于扯下那个可笑的领子，解开三粒纽扣，皱着脸把自己摔在Steve身边。

“也许你应该直接送花。”Steve半心半意着。他努力想把注意力集中在朋友们身上，但思绪却经常飘向James。他们的事不算偷情，毕竟两人都没有伴侣。不过Steve必须承认，偷偷摸摸的谈恋爱别有一番风味，罪恶的禁忌感叫人上瘾……

“你最近车换得很勤啊，Steve。”Natasha冷静迷人的声音突兀响起，又把Steve从梦里惊回现实。她带着熟悉的沉吟思考的神色。Steve若无其事地耸肩，希望自己的笑容有足够说服力。

“最近在和Stark打赌来着。”他说了谎。Natasha看起来根本不相信，但Steve总不能说出自从他开始拜访James至今已经在那街区被偷走三辆车的事。

“啊啊，Anthony是个狡猾的家伙。”Thor天生就容易相信别人，单纯地在Steve身边大笑着。Steve左侧裤袋里手机震动，他向两人微微笑了笑，迅速起身。

“恐怕我得去出席一次紧急会议。别等我，可能要开上一整晚呢。”他一本正经地说，挂着严肃而公事公办的脸。Natasha挑眉，没有戳穿这滑稽蹩脚的借口。

Steve赶在他们发问前就溜走了。

——

“哇，你也有不那么高大上的一面吗，Mr.Rogers。”在灯光闪烁的游乐场门口迎来James，Steve从他动人的声音中听出一丝笑意。Steve也微笑地将对方拉进怀里，两人的嘴唇就胶着起来，化为缠绵深吻。等他们分开James的皮肤都发红了，褐色微卷的短发被揉得一团乱。Steve的手自然而然地落在他的omega的腰间，搂紧他，让自己的alpha气息充盈着James的感官。今晚，他们就象其他的alpha-omega情侣们一样，出来约会。

Steve听从James的意见穿着得比较随便，一件很久以前祖父送他的有些褪色的外套，借了Monty无数围巾中一条。让大家觉得好笑的是Dum-Dum主动提供帽子但Steve礼貌地谢绝了。Monty预祝Steve玩得开心时仿佛了然了什么。Steve没有跟他们提过James，但总觉得其他人心里都有数。

“这样好多了。你总算是可以微服私访了，我的国王。”James边笑边用手指将Steve梳理整齐的金发拍成凌乱的样式。弄得Steve的刘海都垂到眼前。

“啊啊，原来关键是发型吗，我的皇后？”他笑嘻嘻地反击道。

James兴奋地往后跳了一步，抓住Steve的手将他带入灯光与音乐的海洋。“我告诉Sam和Clint今晚我会在Rumlow那儿，所以我们有一整晚时间。”

Rumlow，James那位保护欲爆棚的兄长。Steve可没忘记那家伙，毕竟他不但被那位黑发alpha揍过一顿，还偷偷拉到角落谈过心呢。Steve仍记得自己和Brock Rumlow的“愉快交谈”及其赤裸裸的死亡威胁。即使不太甘愿但他确实被对方震慑了，显然，他们对家里的“宝贝”James非常保护。Steve甚至有些嫉妒他们能够在一个亲人们彼此关爱彼此接受，甚至愿意互相付出一切的家庭里长大。Steve从没有这样的家人。他的所有物都是可以用钱买到的。

“今晚我要把你带坏，一定很有意思。”James大笑着捏紧他的手。

Steve跟他挤进人群中。

夜晚的空气充满活力与热情，各种各样的事物混杂在一起，衍生出一种全新的激越氛围。Steve不论看到哪个方向都是笑脸，James的体温令人安心地贴在他身侧，两人十指交缠。他从来没有一次性和这么多人接触，感觉既兴奋又恐慌。

James买了糖苹果，有点咸的糖浆还温热着，闻起来很像James令人着迷的气息。Steve就不得不赶在自己当众失态前，把脑内“从James身上舔糖浆”这个画面去除。他尝试了很多新东西。大块的卷饼，棉花糖，廉价披萨，这些过去从没吃过的玩意。有个年轻男孩在人群中穿梭，手里拽着一把色彩鲜艳的气球。一对青少年情侣与他们擦身而过，手拉手，男孩子说了句什么，两人就一起窃笑。一个男人向女儿递出巨大的泰迪熊玩偶。他周围都是人，幸福快乐，充满活力与笑容。

Steve安静地，不可思议地接受这一切。他的人生，迄今为止，都被锁在一个金色牢笼里，从来没有体会飞翔的自由。

James推他。

“想什么呢？”他在Steve耳朵边上大叫，明亮的眼睛在游乐园的灯光下宛如蓝宝石一般。

“这里很美，我喜欢。”Steve带着笑容喊回去。他好久没这么放松了。

“我们去坐摩天轮。我敢打赌你都没从半空俯瞰过城市。”James把他拉向摩天轮，刚好险险挤进最后一个空车厢。

他确实没有这样俯瞰过城市，夜晚中如此蔓延闪光的存在，白色高墙隔绝了不同的地区，在墨色星空下显得分明。

“来看，Steve。看见那团黑漆漆的吗？那就是我住的地方。”James把他拉到窗边坐下，指着某一处。Steve看着美丽的城市夜灯，又看看身边omega脸上美得让人停止呼吸的笑容。

“很美，不是吗？”James开心地小声说，但Steve的注意力已经不在夜灯上了。

“是的，你很美……”他惊叹道，伸出手将James的脸扳向自己。James好半天才回味过Steve的话，立刻羞得脸红，尴尬地笑了一声回避Steve的视线。

Steve抬起他的下巴吻他。James张开嘴容许他的进入，被他托住后脑时也发出低低嘤咛，在Steve的牵拉下跨坐在他的大腿上。想要咬下去并占有James的念头过于强烈，Steve不得不在自己失控犯错前放开James。James困扰地呜咽了一声。Steve闭上眼睛迅速倒数十下，压抑住原始的冲动，不过当他们象小情人一样厮磨起来之后，这个念头又立刻被抛诸脑后了。

“和我回家……”Steve在湿润的吻的间隙急切要求着，手指抚过James光滑白皙的脖子。James的脉搏跳得飞快，和Steve一样，“就一晚，让我再拥有你一次……”

James靠着他的脖子叹息。Steve的牙齿就落在他右侧颈窝的信息腺，轻轻地施压。他还是想咬下去，但只有omega发情期才能成功地建立结合。James发出无声的呻吟，腰往下碾压Steve的勃起。Steve双手抱着他的腰微微抬起他的臀部，不顾一切地在他腿间摩擦。

车厢的滑门开启了，两个人象被电到一样弹开。工作人员示意他们下来，还朝Steve挤了挤眼；后者象被抓住掀姑娘裙子一样脸红。当然这是个比喻……他没有想象James穿裙子……

Steve试图拉平皱起来的上衣，试图表现得象个军人，而不要一副欲火中烧的愣头青样。不过不用多想他也知道自己的企图以惨败告终。

James把他拖去一个化妆间，拿起刷子坐到Steve大腿上，笑得十分邪恶。Steve保持静止，任凭对方用水彩和荧光颜料鼓搞自己的脸。如果Nick Fury走过这里看到这一幕，八成他那独眼也要戴上眼罩了。James在笑，如此纯真，如此快乐，在Steve脸颊上画着胡子形状，蓝眼睛里都是戏谑。等画完他就很满意的样子。Steve隐约能想象自己脸上被画了什么，绝对不是好看的东西。

“你快乐吗？”Steve发现自己突兀地问。James向他露出平常给小孩子们看的柔软的微笑，抚平Steve头顶一撮叛逆的头毛。

“你呢？”他反问，Steve根本不假思索，答案就脱口而出。

“和你在一起时就快乐。”他急切地说。James又笑了。

“好的。”James小声道。

“什么好的？”Steve问。

一根手指划过他的下巴，那双蓝眼睛里，有转瞬即逝的不确定感，随后James开口。

“好的，我和你回去。”他说。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Steve的嘴巴象一块滚烫的烙铁似地吻住Bucky的脖子，双臂紧搂他的腰身，充满占有欲，其中一只手还钻进了宽松的黑色T恤里，往上寻找到一粒挺立的乳头加以玩弄。他把颜料蹭得Bucky满衣服都是。

“Steve，别人会……唔……看见我们的！”Bucky在对方耳边急促喘息，一手抓着Steve乱糟糟的金发，却在Steve用两指夹住那敏感的乳尖时哽着呼吸弓起背贴上他。

“我不在乎。来不及回卧室了。”上校固执地回话，声音沉闷，一边到Bucky的下颌吸吮出新的吻痕。

他们在别墅里摇摇晃晃，路上差点撞翻一座六英尺高的装饰花瓶。Bucky惊呼着，被Steve按在光滑无瑕的墙上，还将手伸进他的裤子里；他忍不住闭眼，一根手指插入他早已湿润的入口，Steve还把下身挤进Bucky张开的腿间，火热的呼吸紊乱而粗重。

“Rogers队长，你脸上画着的颜料都印到同伴的脸和脖子上去了。”一个短脆的英国口音干巴巴地响起。

Bucky猛地睁开眼，看见楼梯边站着一名看起来很机灵的、有小胡子的高个中年男子，以及一名瘦削的亚洲男子。两人都表情淡定。Steve勉强放开Bucky，眯眼看向两个破坏他好事的家伙，Bucky只能羞耻地把他还四处乱摸的手拍走，战战兢兢地调整了一下裤裆。

“Monty，Morita？现在是凌晨三点你们怎么还不睡？”Steve结巴着问，脸飞快地红了。他把Bucky挡在身后，尴尬地清了清嗓子把裤带系好。

“我们都认识十年了好吗，队长，平常只是我们存心避免在某些场合撞见你而已。”Monty露出浅笑走到他们跟前，从身后掏出一条干净的白毛巾，礼貌地递向Bucky。“例如，撞见你把手伸进一个未结合的omega的裤子。”

Bucky暗骂一声低下头，粘乎乎的颜料下，他的脸发烫。Steve象噎住似地咕哝着什么含糊的话，用手抓着凌乱的头毛。他想开口，但只能徒劳地张了几次嘴。

“我真是失礼！”英国男子突然说着，握起Bucky一只手，微微弯下腰轻吻他的指节。“这位是Jim Morita，”他指指那个亚裔男子，“我的名字叫James Montgomery Falsworth。你可以叫我‘Monty’。”他笑嘻嘻地朝Bucky挤眼睛。

Bucky也笑了笑，还是很难为情，心砰砰地跳着，面红耳热。“呃，我也叫James。James Barnes。很……高兴见到你们。”

“为了我们队长的粗鲁行为，我必须道歉，你得知道，他以前从没和omega亲热过。”Bucky让面前的黑发alpha握着自己的手，瞥见Steve不快的神情，咧开嘴。Morita走近一步站到Steve旁边，打趣地拐了他一记。

“队长？”Bucky好奇地追问，Monty大笑。

“啊啊，对。晋升上校前他是我们的队长，海外远征期间指挥咆哮突击队的。”

“听起来很厉害。”Bucky向Steve抛了个媚眼，后者双手抱胸，满脸不爽。

“别被他的名头唬住了，我们的队长大人入伍第一天就被一位女士弄得大出洋相。”Morita大声说完，及时地躲开Steve扁他的拳头。

“她是个alpha。”Steve嘟囔，躲避Bucky的视线。他无从掩饰的羞赧逗得Bucky笑起来。

“拜托你告诉我，其他人都睡下了吧，Monty。”他绝望地哀叹。

Monty遗憾地摇头微笑。“没有，要我说，女仆们还都在厨房等着活色生香的新绯闻呢，队长。还包括Dum-Dum，那家伙坚持要开香槟庆祝。”

“我的老天啊。”Steve捂住已经烧起来的脸。

Monty笑道：“哈哈，你可别想这么容易脱身了，队长。”

——————

那天晚上Bucky没有睡很久，他和Steve老部下们一起坐在餐桌边，听他们讲述一些当年Steve远征时的奇闻异事。Steve则红着脸，气急败坏地百般否认。Bucky笑得太厉害眼泪都要出来了。等到聊天结束，天边已经有一丝朝霞，日光不耐地穿透地平线照耀而来。

Bucky走出位于二楼客房的浴室，Steve在房间里等他。这房间很大，粉刷成令人心旷神怡的乳白色，家具也和墙壁的涂料很合衬。房间一角有架豪华钢琴，上面铺着深红色的丝绸，除了另一面墙上巨大的油画外，是室内仅有的鲜艳色彩。

他看到Steve靠在阳台栏杆前，沐浴完毕金发还湿漉漉地。

“他们看起来都是好人。”Bucky平静地说着来到他身边，眺望初升的太阳。太阳的暖意已经温柔地抚遍Bucky的全身，夏日空气带着轻淡的玫瑰花香，和似有若无的茉莉香气。公寓后方的大花园里Dernier正在照料一丛盛开的花朵。

“很高兴你能这么想。”Steve愉快地轻声回答，靠过去在Bucky下颌十分缠绵地吻着，发觉自己的沐浴露气味残留在Bucky身上，更是满足地叹了口气，蹭他的脖子。

“我该回去了。”Bucky有些遗憾地说。他对Sam和Clint说自己昨晚要去Rumlow那儿，但即使是周末，他通宵不回家也会引起怀疑的。

更何况他犯了个错误，没和Rumlow事先通好气。

Steve皱着眉后退了点儿。“这么早？才来我家。”

“我没有说过会留宿，我得——”Bucky开口辩解，但Steve用另一个让人膝盖发软的吻堵住了他的嘴巴。作为一个以前都没和omega亲热过的人来说他学得可真快，亦或是天生擅长？Bucky懒洋洋地思考，搂住Steve的脖子，两人贴到一起。

听见有人咳嗽时他们还吻得难舍难分，Steve恼火地抬头，看见Morita站在门口。

“抱歉再次打搅。有个紧急事件必须通知你，队长。”他满怀歉意地笑着，揉鼻子的样子看起来也很尴尬。

Steve表情有些不爽，但还是快步走过去。Bucky好奇地看着他们。Steve的表情很快又变得严肃起来，听着Morita的报告不时点头。

“叫其他人在楼下集合，搜索附近。他不会走很远。”

“Steve我真的要——”Bucky想说话，却被Steve心不在焉地打断。

“不会很久的，”Steve抱歉地笑道，“等我。”

Bucky呆呆地目送上校和Morita下楼。无所事事五分钟后，他开始来回踱步。他真的，真的要走了。忘记把手机带在身边太不应该了。

要是Sam过于担心，到Rumlow那里去的话，他就死定了。

念及至此Bucky决定立刻走人，他两级一跨地冲下光滑的大理石楼梯，不被任何人注意就悄悄溜出前门。

白天，四周看起来都不太一样，昨晚从走廊到前门那段路Bucky都只顾着和Steve接吻，没注意两旁的环境。他焦头烂额地想走出这片迷宫般的巨大园林（以及无数雕塑），突然听见旁边传来古怪的沙沙声。

他实在不应当再去看的。实在不该。Sam起码已经对孤儿院里每一个小孩都重复讲过五遍好奇心是如何杀死一只猫，结局一次比一次阴森恐怖，可惜Bucky向来听不懂警告为何物。

就看一眼，又不会被咬。

他内心这么挣扎后就投降了，穿过一道装饰有粉色和白色花朵的拱门，一座喷泉，数张精美的大理石长椅，来到Steve的住宅与隔壁邻居交界处粗大的铁栏杆前。

如他猜测，沙沙声变响了。Bucky还能听见细小的咒骂声和吃力的喘息。他拐了个弯，来到神秘的声音源头。

那是个瘦小的黑发男孩，原本白皙的脸发红了，皱成一团，活像离开水池的鱼似地拼命挣动。好半天Bucky才意识到这个小男孩被勾住了，一根弯曲的钢条穿透他的白衬衫，使他犹如圣诞袜一样被吊在巨大的铁门上。这个想法让Bucky想笑又艰难地忍住，咳嗽一声吸引来男孩的注意力。黑发男孩姿势清奇地扭动到一半，僵住了，碧绿的眼眸惊恐地睁大。然后，令Bucky惊讶的是，惊恐神色飞快变成一种傲慢的高高在上；男孩狼狈地吸鼻子，表情不可一世，开口：

“把我从这里弄下去，仆人。”他命令道，两条小细胳膊抱在胸前。Bucky挑眉，有样学样地叉起手，根本懒得理他。

“我命令你把我从这里弄下去，你这穷鬼……”孩子开始发脾气了。Bucky故作随意地把双手插进衣袋，慢吞吞转身朝来的路上走。不绕这次路他早就能离开很远了。

“等等！”孩子听起来要抓狂，Bucky歪着脑袋偷笑。要说他有什么特长，就是驯服这种小家伙。他停下脚步回头看着那个孩子。黑发小男孩似乎内心苦苦挣扎，眉头拧到一起，不过Bucky根本没有要帮他下来的意思。最后，孩子很大声地叹气，挫败地垂下肩膀。

“你能帮我从这里下来吗……”他咬牙，顿了顿，“……谢谢……”

“我叫Bucky。”Bucky露出胜利的笑容，抓住孩子悬空的腿轻轻地把他抱到地上。那孩子打量着他，小脸上表情瞬息万变。Bucky险险地闪过对方朝他膝盖的重踢。

“真假？你妈咪没教过你礼貌吗？”他嘟哝着揪住孩子的耳朵。

“哇噢！噢！噢！！放开我！”孩子挣扎着又踢又骂了片刻，终于消停下来，眼眶发红泛起水光，但固执地不肯哭出来。Bucky叹气，蹲到那孩子跟前。换做他小时候这样骂人，Rumlow早就把他按到水槽里用肥皂刷他的嘴巴了，真的一点不夸张。

“你叫什么名字？”Bucky温和地问，把枯叶从孩子的黑色卷发上拂去。

“Thor。”孩子飞快地回答，不肯看他的眼睛。Bucky默默地抬起眉毛，孩子就哀叹着招供了。

“Loki……好吗？我发誓那是我的名字……”他说得很不甘愿，再度抱起双臂，脚跟蹭着泥土。“你要去告密说我又逃跑了吗？”

Bucky看着眼前闷闷不乐的小男孩。他穿着白色衬衫，熨烫齐整的长裤和亮晶晶的皮鞋，黑发打理得也很服帖。他下巴上有一点墨水印，柔嫩的脸颊上那道小小的红色痕迹，可能是钻玫瑰花从时挂到的。大概是个有钱人家的小少爷吧。他让Bucky想起昨晚Dum-Dum给他看的Steve小时候照片，也是瘦得不行，眼神象要和全世界对抗一样，害怕着，不知所措着，渴望他人的善意。

“不会啊，不会告密你。”Bucky说，揉了揉Loki的头发，笑嘻嘻地看他的惊讶脸。“但你得换种方法逃跑。”他皱眉看着小孩胳膊上好些划痕，还有背后衬衫的破洞。

“你是谁？”Loki的声音里带上一丝怀疑。他难以置信地看着Bucky脱下外套披在自己窄小的肩膀上。Bucky必须得回去，得在Sam和Clint疑窦丛生前回到家，可他不能就这样丢下孩子不管。也许是察觉到他的迟疑，孩子有一过而逝的失望神情。Bucky内心又挣扎了一下，投降了。这下他麻烦大了。只能祈祷Rumlow别在Sam找上门时把他的事都抖出来。

他咳嗽两声，让那孩子回神。

“我是森林里的精灵。”他得意洋洋地宣布，伸出手，“走吧，我带你去洗一洗，伤口也要贴OK绷。”

“你不是精灵。精灵的名字都很梦幻，不可能叫‘Bucky’这种的。”Loki不屑地冷哼，但他抓住了Bucky的手，犹犹豫豫地和他手指勾到一块儿，接着跟他一起走上通往Steve别墅的路。


	14. Chapter 14

快要回到别墅时Bucky听见一个男人的声音，低沉得象打雷似地，呼喊着Loki的名字。身边的小男孩瑟缩了一下，突然开始剧烈挣扎，惊恐地瞪大眼睛。

“哇，放轻松，小鬼。怎么了？”Bucky不得不弯下腰把Loki抱在怀里，好防止他逃回灌木丛。

Loki喘得厉害，脸颊飞起两朵红云，单薄的胸膛快速起伏。“我不要和Volstagg一起回去！求你别让他带我走！”他急切地小声说，眼泪倔强地打着转快要落下来了。

“好吧，好吧，我们绕路回去，嗯？保持安静，听我的。”Bucky悄声回应，抚平Loki乱翘的头发，安抚性地握紧他的手。

他们绕着圈子偷偷到达别墅，Bucky向Loki要过一枚回形针，三两下就打开院子大门。他得意地看着Loki叹为观止的表情，推开门，保证将来有一天会把全部技术都教授给他。

他们走进空无一人的别墅，跑过一条明晃晃的、通向某间浴室的楼梯。Bucky让男孩坐在花岗岩的桌面上，找出急救箱，小心翼翼地为Loki在玫瑰丛里留下的每一处割伤消毒。如他所料，Loki忍着痛，一声都不响。

“出了什么事？为什么你不想回家？”Bucky好奇地问道，用创可贴覆在Loki左臂一道比较深的伤口上。

“不管你事。”Loki本能地回答，不过Bucky面不改色地瞥了他一眼，他就赧然地红着脸，垂下肩膀，放弃了。

“我不属于那里，好吗？”好半天，Loki嘟囔道，“父亲总不在家，就算他在，我也没法讨他开心，没法看见他的笑。妈咪只忙于照顾刚出生的弟弟Balder。还有Thor那白痴，整天绕着那个明明不喜欢我，还假装对我很亲切的女人转……”他忿忿地低着头，把自己白皙的手指扭得发红。Bucky绞尽脑汁想说点安慰的话。

两人被一声轻咳惊觉。Bucky转过身，看见Steve站在门边，脸色发红头发也不太整齐。他似乎有点不悦。Loki紧张起来，细瘦的手指死死抓住Bucky的手腕，绿眼睛又一次惊恐地瞪得很大。

“我想你已经知道，你的全家上下包括我的侍从都在到处找你，Loki。”Steve硬梆梆地说。他好像累得都要喘不上气了，Bucky还看见那头金发里有几根枯枝。

“都在找他？为什么？”Bucky皱起眉，走到Steve身边把他头上的树枝摘下来。

“因为今天一早他就离家逃跑了。又一次地。”Steve疲倦地回答，先在Bucky脸颊上吻了一下才绕过恋人，搭着僵硬的Loki的肩膀。“我去告诉他们不用找了。”

Bucky不知道是什么让自己走到门边，伸手抵着Steve的胸口，阻止金发上校带Loki出门。Steve惊讶地眨了下眼睛，Bucky耸肩。

“就这样把他拖回去也于事无补，只会变本加厉。”他慢慢地说。Loki明显振奋起来，满脸期待。

“你有更好的主意？”Steve问，似乎是觉得以后不要再出来到处乱找这个想法太诱人了。

“让他待一会儿。”Bucky斟酌着提议，“Loki不想回家一定有他的理由。”

“他告诉你真实名字了？一定是很喜欢你才肯这么干。”Steve讶然。Loki哼了一声，不过还是回到Bucky张开的手臂里。他勾着Bucky的脖子，小脑袋靠在他的肩上，浓密的睫毛扑扇着，闭起眼睛。Steve彻底惊呆，摇着头，看着Bucky笑嘻嘻的样子。

“嘿，Loki，这次我就听James的，相信你也会做个乖孩子，好吗？要是你不听话，我就打电话让你哥哥接你回家。”他弯下腰注视着Loki，镇定地说。小男孩先是做了个鬼脸，然后不情不愿地点头。Steve朝Bucky笑了笑，深深吸了口气，起身去向Odinson家担惊受怕的仆人们解释情况。Bucky抱着闷闷不乐的Loki目送他离去。

“我说，我也很明白那种不被人需要的感觉，”他轻声开口，勾着他脖子的手臂收紧了，“如果你需要有人陪伴，我就会来陪伴你，小家伙。我会陪伴着你。”

短暂地沉寂片刻，Loki抬头凝视他的脸，那双明亮的碧绿色眼睛仿佛要看进他的灵魂里。

“你到底是谁？”Loki问了第二次，又敬又畏，又疑虑不解。

“不客气，小家伙。”Bucky轻松地说。

“我又没说谢。”Loki又把脑袋靠到Bucky身上。

“还是不客气。”Bucky说，感觉怀里的孩子露出了笑容。

——

敲门声实在叫人不堪忍受。Rumlow从皱成一团的被子里钻出来，床上的omega女性翻过身，又睡着了。他头痛得厉害，呻吟着，只穿一条短裤摇晃地走到门边。

“他在吗？”一开门Rumlow就迎来这句问话。Clint Barton双手抱胸，直直地看着他。

“哈？”Rumlow被阳光照得眯起眼睛，倦怠地揉脸。他一点都想不通Clint怎么突然来访。

“Bucky和你在一起？”Clint不耐地问。

听了这句话Rumlow才从宿醉的头痛中清醒，他立刻想到Bucky一直偷偷幽会的金发有钱男人。

那个傻到家的小混——

“喂，他说他在你这里，真的？”Clint用食指戳Rumlow的胸口。年长的alpha语焉不详地耸肩，腰也往门框上一靠。

“可能在，可能不在，有必要告诉你吗？”Rumlow选择最折中的回答，试图争取点时间，为那个不负责任的笨小鬼想出一个有说服力的借口。

Clint危险地眯起眼。Rumlow也把胳膊交叉在赤裸的胸前，心里却默默懊悔为什么身上只有一条天蓝的短裤。这样看起来就一点也不咄咄逼人了好吗。

“让开，Rum。”Clint低声说，但突然，卧室传来尖叫，Rumlow立刻掉头回去，Clint跟在后面。

本来在床上的omega女性用棉被裹着身体，看着——

Rumlow内心咆哮，忍耐着捂住脸把头扭到一边的冲动；Bucky从窗户翻进他的卧室，脸上的红晕大概是爬了3楼累出来的。他刚一看见床上的女人，Clint也发现了半藏在窗帘后的他。

三个omega同时对Rumlow投以控诉的视线。Rumlow背后冷汗直流。

“听着，这个情况其实完全不是这样子的。”他说。

“他骗我们说在你这里过夜了！”Clint怒吼。

“不敢相信你又乱搞一夜情！”Bucky也怒吼。

“三个！你家居然有三个omega！我们玩完了！再也不想看见你，脚踩多条船的混账！”床上的女人跟着怒吼，把Rumlow的牛仔裤丢到他头上，气势汹汹地走了出去。

Rumlow不得不花了一点儿时间理清眼下的状况，他完全搞不懂自己那么平常的一天为何急转而下，不可救药了。

“这到底是在搞什么鬼？！”他朝卧室里另两个omega咆哮道。Bucky绕过Clint朝门边走。

“你也别想溜。”Clint语气不善，含着勉强压抑的怒火。Bucky十分不甘愿地停下脚步。Rumlow只得哀怨叹气。

“都去起居室。现在。”Clint厉声说，鄙夷地瞪了眼Rumlow的天蓝色短裤，“看在上帝份上，穿好长裤。”

——

“我什么都没干。”

“这件事也和我没关系。”

Clint停下焦虑的踱步，不开心地瞥着他们。Bucky无声叹息。平时，做什么疯狂的事或者惹麻烦上身挨骂的，都是Clint，现在反而换成Clint来教训他们了，简直尴尬得要死。

“我想喝水。”Rumlow突然说，“昨晚我喝多了，你们没忘吧？啊突然好想吐。”他捂住嘴冲向卫生间，留下Clint和Bucky单独相处。

Bucky做好心里建设，准备迎接Clint排山倒海般的质问和丰富多彩的语气词。但他的义兄只是坐到Rumlow的位置上，让他吃了一惊。随后的片刻沉默也很不符合Clint的个性。

“Buck，我知道你在想什么。”Clint冷静地开口。Bucky张嘴想辩解，他心跳得发慌，但Clint摇了摇头，堵回他的话。

“我和Sam回来的那天，你还记得吗？”Clint淡淡地笑着，“我得说你把痕迹清扫得很干净了，不过那个和你有一腿的alpha，在沙发下落了一枚银色袖扣。”

Bucky的胃往下沉。

“我不知道你是怎么说服Rumlow保密的。”Clint继续道，浅褐色眼睛看着Bucky失去血色的脸，“我猜他是正好撞到了你们的好事，还大发雷霆了吧？”

“我——”Bucky梗着嗓子。Clint打量他，表情平淡没有波澜。不带失望，愤怒，什么都不带。Bucky宁可被他在脸上揍一拳也不要面对这种折磨人的沉默。

“我很抱歉。”最后他轻声说。

“那时我问你是不是迷上那家伙了，还只不过是在开玩笑。”Clint阴沉地说。

Bucky犹豫。

“等等，是那个你在狩猎游戏里碰到的人吧，还是——”Clint突然慌乱起来。

“什么？不！我才不象Rum那样随便和人搞上床！”

“怎么又扯到我？”Rumlow郁闷地插了句嘴。他回来了，穿好了黑色的长裤，靠在门口，“要咖啡吗，小混球们？”

“黑咖啡，两块糖。”Clint头也不回地说。

“我还没忘你们的口味呢。”厨房里传来Rumlow的回答。

“Bucky，你得问问自己的心，这样能持续多久？他愿意玷污他家族的名望，放弃地位，好好地和你交往？”

Bucky听见Clint的话，低头研究起自己的手。这话很刺耳，但也是现实。

Steve会为了他放弃荣华富贵吗？那样做了以后他们就会幸福吗？

“你只是一时情迷心窍，Bucky。”Clint指出，“我的第一个alpha对我也很着迷，但我们之间没有真正的结合。”

Bucky过去没听Clint讲过他的狩猎游戏经历。Rumlow回到起居室，递给他们两杯咖啡后坐到附近一把椅子里。Clint抓抓鼻子，满不在乎地耸肩，喝了一小口。

“那是我这辈子最奇妙的一夜。”他摇头，笑容里有点讽刺意味，“该死，她用的那些闪闪发光的皮革道具，我连一半都叫不出名字。”

Rumlow被咖啡噎住，Bucky也难为情地面红耳热。Clint似笑非笑。

“我，嗯，不知道自己会喜欢捆绑游戏，”他坦白道，“不过……”

“好了，别说了，我听不下去了。”Rumlow赶在他一句话说到一半时打断，“Bucky的金发男感觉比你那个施虐女王要好得多。”

“我又没问你意见，Rum。”

“我是吃饱饭没事做才参合这种对话。”

“然后呢，怎么了？”Bucky试着提问，结束了他们毫无营养的玩笑。

“然后，她对我的兴趣只限于性。想请我成为她的‘玩伴’之一，美其名曰的玩伴，其实就陪她上床而已。”Clint的视线落回Bucky脸上。Rumlow沉默着，很怪异。

“Steve Rogers要么对他们圈子里的风气不怎么熟悉，要么他更聪明，比我遇上的红发女alpha更难缠。起码她比较直截了当。”

Bucky咬住嘴唇，拳头握得太紧，手心都感觉刺痛。他的头又涨又晕，心跳快得不正常。

他想到Steve的微笑，Steve因那些不起眼的小事而露出光彩。Steve的手指，温暖又坚定地与他的交缠过。

但……假如真的是那样呢？

“你觉得Steve是哪种？”Clint问。

“我……”Bucky艰难地吞咽。“我不知道。”他回答。


	15. Chapter 15

Steve身穿无懈可击的铁灰色西装，正极力压下自己的烦躁不安。他明知现在的自己看起来是一副冷峻沉着的样子，但内心总免不了怀疑，在Odinson家人眼里，他依然是那个不受母亲待见的瘦弱小鬼。他着实不太想参加Odinson的晚宴，但Odin本人坚持请他出席，再加上这天Steve也没有什么事情可以作为挡箭牌。

他已经有两周没有看见James，没有听见他的声音。Steve知道自己不该太慌张，因为对方总归也有其他事要忙的。以前还年轻时Tony就无数次告诫过他，依赖性太强的情人是导致分手的最大原因，所以Steve一直试图显得“淡定”。

不过他觉得自己快忍不下去了。他从路过的侍者那儿拿过一杯清澄剔透的香槟，不住把玩着深蓝色的领带。他看见了Sif，Odinson的安全主管，穿着黑色西服进入宴会厅，很快消失在人群中。Steve用眼角余光跟随她的一举一动，看得太过专注，突然被一只穿着皮鞋的脚踢到脚踝时惊得差点没把玻璃杯捏碎。

Loki，穿着不知道是谁给他硬套上的小黑西装，双手抱胸瞪着Steve。他的头发往后梳得很整齐，露出苍白的小脸，脖子上戴着个薄荷绿领结。Steve小心地放好玻璃杯，揉了揉疼痛的脚踝。

“见到你很高兴，小家伙。”他小声打招呼，明明年纪那么小，Loki的眼神怎么那么恶狠狠。

“你说过他会再来和我玩的，结果已经有两个星期没有来了！你骗我！”

Steve叹气，站直，整理西装，四下张望了一圈。Odin站在某个白色雕像旁，身边围着西装革履的有钱人。

Steve发觉Loki一脸山雨欲来要发作的样子，立刻以光速从经过的侍者托盘里拿起一块苹果糕塞进Loki的嘴里，把那个手舞足蹈拳打脚踢的小家伙拎进一个没有人的阳台上。

“我很抱歉，好吗？可是James也有别的事要做，Loki，还记得我告诉过你他开着一家孤儿院吗？他很忙。”Steve在黑发男孩跟前蹲下，尽量笑得有说服力一些。“另外，先把东西吃下去再开口讲话。”

Loki失望的表情立刻变成又羞又气，他忿忿地跺脚。“好吧，我也不想和他玩了！反正有那么多孩子，他可能已经把我忘得一干二净了！”他嘟囔着，垮着肩膀。

“不如你明天到我家来，和Dum-Dum他们一起玩捉迷藏？”Steve问，手指抹掉Loki下巴上一小块碎屑。小家伙打量他半晌，沉默得不似平常。

“你保证他们会和我玩？”Loki低声问。Steve突然对这个Odinson家的次子产生了同情。Thor，总是轻易地对他许下承诺，又转头就抛之脑后。

“我保证。我们拉勾。”Steve坚定地表示，与对方勾了勾小指。

“好吧，Steve。”Loki终于对他露出浅浅的笑容。

“那就这么说定了。”Steve说着揉了揉那头油光可鉴的头发。Loki扭动躲避，不怎么用力地继续踢他。Steve笑起来，双手抱起孩子，让那两条小细腿在空中徒劳地踢蹬。

“我去给你拿一些生龙虾怎么样？还是你想要吃鱼子？”Steve逗他。

“不不不不不！我才不吃那东西！长得太丑了！你这个坏蛋！”Loki尖叫着，绿眼睛里闪烁着笑意。

身后响起一声轻咳，两个人吓了一跳，Loki的膝盖还顶着Steve的大腿，回头就看见Frigga穿着海蓝色低胸礼服裙站在那里。她露出了然的笑容。Loki在Steve身上立刻僵硬得象块木板。

“看起来我最爱的儿子终于碰上了开心事。”Frigga说着走过来，温柔地整理了Loki的领结，把他的头发弄整齐。Steve礼貌地行了吻手礼。她的笑容让Steve有些不好意思。

“Steven，你的母亲近来如何？”Frigga问，直接转开话题。Steve松了口气。

“她仍在巴黎。”他回答，“与母亲的电话联络不多，虽然外祖父已过世三年，她仍然无法忘却悲伤。”这不是真的。Sarah Rogers从小和Howard Stark一起长大，性格也差不多，估计现在正在与她第五十个男友交往中吧。Steve至今觉得不可思议，在对待爱情的态度上，他的母亲和Tony的父亲竟如此相似。万幸他本人与Tony截然不同，不是那么地缺乏安全感，也没有那么强烈的恋父情结。

“好吧，如果她回来了，一定要告诉我。”Frigga挽住Steve的胳膊，在Loki失望异常的注视下将Rogers家族的继承人带回宴会厅，“我和Sarah已经好多年没有一起在花园里散步了呢……”

“当然会告诉您，Mrs.Odinson，我会向母亲转达您的话。”Steve边说边朝Loki抱歉的笑了笑。

“母亲！Steve！我在这儿！”Thor的声音还是那样如雷贯耳，轻易穿透整个大厅。身材高大的金发alpha对Jane Foster说了声失陪，就爽朗地笑着大步走向他们。Thor吻过母亲的脸颊，再和Steve牢牢握了把手。

“Loki，你是去哪了，弟弟？”Thor的注意力转到徘徊在Frigga身边的Loki身上，他把男孩搂进怀里，往额头上很响地亲了一记——连Steve都替Loki难为情了。Loki发出象被人掐着脖子一样的哀鸣，Thor大笑，放开他。

“啊啊，Steven，我一定要和你分享这个好消息，我的朋友！”Thor喜形于色地勾着Steve的肩膀将他朝Odin那儿拖，Frigga看到大儿子这么随便，责备地摇了摇头。

“Miss Foster。”Steve吻了Jane Foster羞怯地抬起的手。Thor笑容灿烂，环住她的腰。

“Jane接受了我的求婚，Steve，还有三个月我们就要结婚了！”Thor笑着宣布。Jane也微笑了一下，反握住他的手。Steve刚想开口恭喜，突然看见角落里Loki惊恐的脸。小家伙猛地闭上嘴巴掉头就朝门口跑。

“你有什么想说的，我的朋友？”Thor问。Steve收回注意力。

“恭喜你们两位。”他微笑道。等Thor开口讲话Steve又开始想办法走人了。看见Loki那样跑走，Steve实在忍不住要担心他会不会又去做什么傻事。他不自在地吞咽了一下，找借口告退，使得Thor的笑容都凝滞了一秒。他大步跑上楼梯，拐了两个弯，推开Loki的房门。

Loki房间里没人，只有窗帘在夏日微风里飘动。犹如被小型龙卷风袭击过一样，房间里的地板和床上四散着衣物。Steve冲到窗边往外看去。

窗框上系着一根床单拧成的长绳。

该死的。

——

“你的发情期快到了。别忘记吃抑制剂，放桌上了。”Clint嘀咕着，胸前抱着一个洗衣篮走过。Bucky无视他，兀自窝在沙发里。

在Rumlow家撞见后他们就针锋相对起来。Bucky和Clint之间，不像Sam和Rumlow是用拳头解决问题，他们使用冷暴力，直到某一方受不了了先道歉为止。六天前Sam又出了远门。这次Clint拒绝与他同行，决意留在家里看着Bucky。没有Sam在日常中插科打诨，他们俩就冷战了好些日子了，连孩子都分成两派，Barnes后援团和Barton后援团。不过事实上Bucky没有真的在生Clint的气。Clint只是问他Steve是否真的爱他。Bucky比什么都想回答说“是的”，又比什么都痛恨自己说不出口。

他低头看着双手，沾着脏东西，还有老茧的手。这双手不属于哪位美丽又高贵富有的omega，这是一双劳动人民的手。或许Steve和他并不属于彼此，Steve，魅力无穷，家财万贯，而Bucky，出身贫贱，还进过局子。

他已经有十六天没见过Steve了，连电话都没有一个。

他把额头贴在冰凉的窗玻璃上，看着口中呼出朦胧的雾气。温暖的皮肤被冰得很舒服。

“Bucky，你的手机在响。”有人轻轻拉扯他的胳膊，是Lizzie，小心翼翼地举着他不停震动的手机。Bucky一看到来电人姓名心脏都快停跳了。

是Steve。

“你好？”他屏息问道。

“James！是我，Steve Rogers，”Steve听起来好像在奔跑，静电的干扰声和他的喘息声都很响。Bucky克制着没有对那一丝不苟正儿八经的问候语翻白眼。

“哈，我知道是你，才过了两礼拜，又不是两年，Steve。”他想说得嘲弄一些，但心脏跳得太激烈，光是听见Steve的声音就身体发热。

“听着，很抱歉，Loki又离家出走了。”Steve说，Bucky听见远远地有人大喊，还有狗吠声。他看向窗外深沉的夜空。

“有什么我能帮上忙的？”Bucky问，立刻就忘记了和Clint的冷战状态。

“Steven！他不在这里！”Bucky听见那边有个男人大吼，“Loki，你在哪？”

“我总觉得他是去找你了。”顿了顿，Steve回答道，仿佛满怀歉意，“Loki曾问我你什么时候再去陪他玩，他真的很喜欢你，所以，我觉得……”

Bucky不由自主地跳起来。“上帝，Steve！我们这个街区太危险了，你觉得他为什么又要离家出走？”

“说来话长。”Steve叹气。

“我会出去看看，找一找他；他失踪多久？”Bucky把手机夹在耳朵边，穿上鞋子。

“大约一小时吧，我估计。”Steve回答。

“好，我明白了。”Bucky朝Lizzie无声地挥挥手，到冰箱的白板上匆匆留了个条，就跑出门。“别担心，要是我找到他，会立刻打电话告诉你。”

“谢谢，他的哥哥和我大概还有半小时就能赶到。”Steve感激地说。

Bucky带着Clint的手电筒进入夜间的小巷，他完全忘记自己要吃抑制剂的事了。


	16. Chapter 16

Steve又闯了一个红灯，迎面差点撞上一部豪华轿车，十分惊险地擦着对方右侧驶过。刺耳的刹车声响起，Thor的额头几乎都要碰到挡风玻璃了，宾利车的轮胎在粗坜的柏油马路上磨得估计会让Tony Stark心痛到哭。Steve的手指不断敲打方向盘，抿紧下巴，眼睛直盯着下一个交通灯。他无法抹去那怪异的不祥的预感。他只知道自己必须尽快带着人赶过去。

“不是应该找我弟弟吗，为什么你要到其他街区？”旁边的金发alpha问道，流露出明显的不耐。

“因为你弟弟已经不在我们那边了。”Steve简洁地回答。交通灯跳成绿色，车子立刻如离弦之箭般开出去。

Thor沉着脸给自己系好安全带，Steve猛地转弯，害他不得不急忙抓紧座椅。“你怎么知道？”他有些好奇地问。Steve考虑要不要把Loki有多痛恨住在Odinson庄园的事情告诉Thor，最终决定还是别说了，眼下Thor已经够焦虑了。

“相信我这一次，好吗？”Steve心不在焉地说，“我们先集中精神找到Loki，有什么事以后再问。”

Thor勉勉强强地点头同意，从裤袋里掏出振动不已的手机。结束通话后，他气呼呼地咕哝一声，瞪着手机屏幕。

“Stark说Loki把手机里的定位器弄坏了，无法追踪。我们要怎么才能在别的街区找他？”

“真是个聪明的小鬼。”Steve还在想别的，所以没看见Thor愤愤不平的目光。

“现在我们干什么？”Thor问。

“告诉Stark，试着追踪另一个号码。”沉吟片刻Steve回答道，“James可能已经找到他了。”

“谁是James？”Thor不解地问着，一边再度打起电话。Steve没有回答，只是报出一串手机号码。Thor和Tony联系上后，没一会儿，表情就振奋起来。

“查到一个定位，距离这儿有四十五分钟。”Thor说。

Steve看看仪表板，握紧方向盘。“看看我们能不能在三十分钟内赶到。”

——————

“Loki，你在哪？”阴暗的小巷里两边都是旧砖墙，Bucky的声音回荡着，手电筒光线暗淡，快没电了。他把外套拉得更严实一些，戴起兜帽遮住脸。Bucky知道一个omega单独在这块地方行动很危险，但他比一般omega来得高壮，希望都能把他误认为是beta吧。Bucky左边衣袋里还有把小弹簧刀，是Rumlow送的十八岁生日礼物，所以他并不是特别担心自己。

可Loki却孤身一人。Bucky知道那孩子有一张利嘴，特别容易招人生气，再加上那副目中无人的态度，绝对会惹上麻烦的。只好尽快找到他了。

“嗨，有烟吗？”一个低沉颓废的声音打破平静，Bucky僵了一下继续往前走，最好的选择就是无视对方，最好对方也放过自己。

“叫你呢，不理人可不太礼貌啊。”他听见沉重的脚步声靠近，不由紧张起来，一只手已经伸进口袋抓住弹簧刀了。火热的手掌搭上Bucky肩头，他想都来不及想地扭身将刀子抵着男人下巴——这个动作是Sam教他的——发出威胁性的低吼。

“老兄！放松！我只想要支烟！”那个男人，瘦削的黑发beta，结结巴巴地说着举起双手。Bucky狠狠地瞪了他半天，柔软饱满的嘴唇都抿成一条僵硬的直线。

“没有烟也没有火柴，给我滚。”他阴沉地回答完毕就将男人推开。那个beta踉跄后退几步，一边咒骂一边捂着脖子。Bucky感到一阵不安。他不该引起别人注意的，Rumlow教过他，要在这种地方生存下去的第一法则就是不要招来任何多余的注意。

Bucky转身匆匆走开，一路上都感觉有视线窥伺着他。

他才跑了没几分钟，就觉得下腹有一团抽痛感，眉毛上渗出一粒粒汗珠。Bucky停下脚步在前额抹了一把，试图让呼吸平稳下来。一定是生病了，奔跑不过五分钟就累成这样。Bucky想冷静一下头脑，突然，他看见一个垃圾箱后面露出半截黑色的、亮晶晶的东西。

一只黑色小皮鞋，油光锃亮。是Steve穿过的那种高档皮鞋。

心跳如擂鼓，Bucky眯起眼睛向阴暗的窄巷望去。“Loki？你在那儿吗？是我，Bucky。”紧张的停顿后只有寂静回应他。Bucky深吸一口气再度开口：“你的木精灵，还记得吗？”他轻柔地呼唤着，感觉却很滑稽。

他把不亮的手电筒在大腿上敲了敲，犹豫地朝黑暗中迈进几步。有什么东西从那堆垃圾后面窜出来，死死搂住Bucky的腰，吓得他差点闭过气去。

“你来找我了！”带着细小抽噎的熟悉声音让Bucky的心一下子放了下来，他蹲下去把身上沾满泥泞的小孩子紧紧地、牢牢地抱进怀里。Loki瘫在他身上，心脏狂跳，Bucky就放开他一点儿，不满地瞪着他。Loki窘迫地用手掌擦拭泛泪的眼睛，努力克制着抽噎。

“我很抱歉。”Bucky说。他看着孩子那碧色双眸中浮起惊讶。他大概以为会被骂一顿而不是道歉吧。

“很抱歉我没有遵守承诺。”Bucky说，把Loki凌乱的黑发梳理整齐并拂去他额头上一块脏污。“很抱歉，这么晚才找到你。但我保证你不会再有任何事了。”

Loki坚持着摆了两秒钟臭脸，随即眼睛里又冒出泪水，整个人扑进Bucky怀里放声大哭。大滴大滴的眼泪浸湿了Bucky的T恤。

“行啦，会没事的好吗，Loki。”他有点不自在地拍着那颗头毛微卷的小脑袋，来回摇晃。Loki的大哭变成啜泣，再过了十分钟终于平息下来，两个小拳头把Bucky的兜帽攥得很紧。

“你另一只鞋呢，小鬼？”Bucky注意到Loki一只脚上是脏兮兮的袜子。

“有个白痴撞了我，把我的东西都偷走了……”他蹭在Bucky脖子里叹气，又往他怀里钻了一点，鼻梁贴着Bucky的左耳后方。“你的味道真好闻，非常非常地好闻。”

“谢谢，不过你有看见是谁……”Bucky刚开口就呆住了。Loki苍白的小脸还埋在他胸前，几乎整个身体都窝进Bucky怀里。

他突然感觉到了那股令人头晕目眩的热意，混蛋，他忘记吃掉该死的抑制剂了。像是要回应似的，那团在他下腹积聚的火热猛地膨胀，成为一波实实在在的热潮，沿着脊柱酥麻地攀升。靠在他身上的Loki又发出一声满足的低叫，Bucky微微挪动了一下好并拢双腿，极力忽略腿间突然涌出的湿热，压抑着呻吟冲动。

他必须在被人捕捉到信息素之前赶回孤儿院。虽然不再是处子，但他还年轻，还没有正式结合过，对alpha们来说他就犹如饿鬼看到的一块鲜肉……他不是想把自己和一块肉相比啦，可……

“我们得走了，Loki，马上。”Bucky催促着，Loki有些勉强地从他身上下来，握住他的手。

“好，”男孩揉着眼睛同意道，“我们去哪？”

Bucky硬撑着发抖的腿站起来，一道暖流慢慢淌过他的大腿内侧。照这样下去再过几分钟他的牛仔裤就会湿透了。皮肤也刺痒不已，Bucky咬了咬牙，回握Loki。“我们去孤儿院。”

“还有别的孩子在那个地方吗？我可以和他们玩吗？”Loki好奇地问。Bucky恍惚地点头，加快脚步，不得不让只穿一只鞋子的Loki跟着跑让他觉得内疚。

“嗨，美人，有烟吗？”一个熟悉的声音在背后响起，Bucky转身看见刚才那个beta。只是，那人背后还跟着好几个男人。

Loki害怕地缩在他身边，细小的手指紧紧勾住Bucky的手腕。Bucky看见那些人身上依稀有刀尖的反光，便咬住嘴唇，没有牵着Loki的手已经握紧口袋里的弹簧刀了。

“滚开。”他吼道，刻意绷着肩膀。可惜这话没什么说服力，他的身体正在散发出的是“快来把我操翻”的讯息。

有个alpha吹口哨。“要回家的话还有很长一段路吧，美人。”

Bucky向四周昏暗的马路望去，大脑在热潮带来的眩晕中挣扎着，试图想出一条逃跑的妙计。Loki惊恐地瞪着愈走愈近的男人们。Bucky腿间发热，抽痛，体液已经把裤子浸透了。

“我们只想帮助你，宝贝，填满你那个空虚的小洞。”一个高个子黑皮肤alpha对Bucky说，脸上带着信心十足的坏笑。微风吹过，Loki的黑发飘散，也带来那个男人的气息。那味道让Bucky想吐。Steve的气息是清新的松香，这个男人则阴湿潮冷，象腐烂的木头。

“象你这样的漂亮小东西应该被关起来，操到听话为止。”那个alpha说。Loki已经吓得惨白了脸，给孩子听见这种恶心话简直让Bucky气疯。那个alpha还在靠近，Bucky看见他脸上赤裸的兴奋之意。他咬着牙。

“有本事你就让我听话。”

话刚一出口男人就朝他扑来，但Bucky已经准备着了。

从Bucky小时候起Sam和Rumlow就教他怎么打架，Clint会抱着一本书和一袋冻豌豆坐在后院的台阶上，为他酸痛肿胀的关节做冷敷。他的两位哥哥都是心狠手辣的大坏蛋，将近一个月，Bucky都象一只受伤的小狗狗似的一瘸一拐在屋子里活动。但他的技术进步了。他不像alpha那样有壮硕肌肉，但有极佳的速度和敏捷性；等到训练了两个月，Clint已经开始把冻豌豆给Sam冷敷了，那时他的蓝眼睛里笑意闪烁，而Rumlow则在旁边眨着一只熊猫眼。Bucky仍记得他们四个人龇牙咧嘴地坐在后院里，仿佛还是昨天的事。

打架对他来说象家常便饭，他始终记得Sam的教导，记得怎样用两招就放倒一个对手。黑皮肤的alpha捂着喉咙歪倒在地大口喘气，Bucky一脚把他踢昏，然后在裤腿上擦了擦手。他的身体对alpha信息素有生理性的反应，那是极大的不利，但Bucky对腿间难耐的湿热感置之不理，掏出弹簧刀。Loki的眼睛瞪得更夸张了。剩下几个男人的目光中开始流露出疲意。

“下一个谁上？”Bucky问，心脏剧烈地跳动着。

又揍倒了两个alpha之后，他被那个beta从后面拦腰抱住，一齐摔在地上。Bucky的弹簧刀被夺走了，好几只手在他身上乱摸，胸中强烈的惊惧感几乎无法掩饰。

“你这个小婊子！看我不把你干得——”有人在他身上咒骂连连，突然又痛叫起来：“操！”

“放开他！”Bucky听见Loki颤抖的叫喊。

Bucky用膝盖猛顶alpha的裤裆，一拳正中那个beta的丑脸。Loki站在刚才一名正对Bucky的腹部上下其手的男人背后，双手握着半截啤酒瓶。他还是惨白着脸，害怕地眼睛大睁，不过当男人想动弹的时候他就又狠狠给了他一下。

“谢谢，小鬼。”Bucky说着站起来，难受得表情扭曲。他裤子的后臀部已经完全湿掉了。Bucky靠在灰扑扑的砖墙上，Loki挤到他身边。他吞咽着，看着还有五个转身朝他走来的男人。其中两个手里握着铁管，还有一个男人指缝里闪过金属的银光。

神啊，求你就再让我……Bucky狠狠咬住嘴唇，甚至尝到了血。

这时，有个身影熟悉的高个子金发男人，穿着一套高级西装从转弯处过来了，他的金发扎在脑后，是一个辫子。

“Loki？”男人看见Bucky身边的孩子。

“Thor！”Loki尖叫，破酒瓶砰地从指间滑落，他挨着Bucky浑身发颤。

又有一个人从拐角出现，Bucky一看见对方，就立刻觉得膝盖发软，觉得松了口气，觉得全然地放下心来。他情不自禁地发出压抑过的细小呜咽。

是Steve。

Steve的蓝眼睛扫过Bucky，扫过地上的alpha和余下几个男人。Bucky看见他脸上的了然，和随后涌上的狂怒。Steve的怒火带着沉重的实感，犹如被确实击中似的，那几个alpha都打了个冷战。Bucky体内omega的本性为之骄傲，他甚至不得不将双腿并得再紧一点好减缓那灼热的渴求。

“哥哥小心！”Loki的声音打破寂静，有三个男人向他们冲去。Steve闪过对方挥舞的钢管，他的动作流畅且优雅，先用拳头猛击男人上腹随后给他太阳穴又来了一记，钢管落地，男人也象坏掉的木偶似地瘫倒了。至于那个扎辫子的金发alpha，正在用差不多和Loki脑袋一样大的拳头痛揍另一个家伙。

Bucky躲过一个伸手抓他的人，听见一声呼痛后抬头望去。Steve的朋友忿忿地捂着胳膊，很快白衬衫的袖子就染了一片红色。肯定有人叫过帮手了，朝他们这里过来的人越来越多。

Loki挣脱Bucky的怀抱跑到哥哥身边。Bucky摇摇晃晃地站起来，被混合着好几个alpha和beta的信息素搅得头昏脑胀。但他还是及时到达Steve身边，并踢掉某个试图偷袭Steve的男人手中的武器。

Steve环住了他的腰，将Bucky紧搂到胸前，避开一个男人的攻击。然后Steve扭下男人手里的铁撬棍，他那极具安抚力的气息让Bucky想要跪下，想要……

Bucky难为情地咕哝着把他推开。Steve转头朝他露出好像很心领神会的笑容……Bucky从地上一个昏迷的男人手里捡起铁管，超用力地猛殴一个alpha的肋骨。Steve用撬棍又放倒了几个人之后战斗就结束了。Bucky弯下腰剧烈喘息，其他人则做鸟兽散。Steve精准地掷出撬棍，打中一个男人的后脑勺使得对方一头栽倒。Bucky抖了一下。他几乎要同情那个可怜鬼了。

Loki坐在地上，眼睛红红的，一手捂着后脑因疼痛而流泪。高大的金发alpha俯身轻轻地给宝贝弟弟脑袋上鼓起的大包吹气。

“我没事，Thor！你的手臂！你要去医——”Loki正试图把过于热切的兄长推开，他的小手抵着Thor的口鼻。

“我也没事，只是小伤。让我看看你的头，弟弟。”Thor温柔地哄道。Loki干脆捂住Thor的嘴巴想让他别说话，但Thor舔他的手心，舔得他抓狂尖叫。

身体被温暖的手臂环住，Bucky就深陷在Steve的拥抱中。他把脸埋在Steve的颈窝，汲取他的alpha身上令人安心的气息。

“对不起，我们来晚了，实在很抱歉。”Steve悄声说，在他的发间满怀歉意地轻吻。

“没事的。”Bucky抬头看着Steve痛苦的双眼，也小声回答道。Steve轻轻摩挲Bucky渗血的唇瓣。Bucky闭起眼睛，让Steve吻过他红肿的手指。“没事的，你来了就好……”

Steve吻上他的唇，Steve将所有的歉意和爱意都灌注在这个无限温柔的动作里。他的手带着热度，重重地扶着Bucky的后颈。Bucky喉间逸出难以忍受的呜咽，张开嘴迎接爱人，手指也伸进Steve柔软的金发里。

两人分开时Steve的瞳孔已经因欲望而扩大，他似乎不舍得放开Bucky，用鼻子磨蹭他的脸颊，闭上眼睛低吟着。他已经硬了，性器火热地嵌进Bucky腿间。

“我想要你。”Bucky在他耳边低语，将一条腿挤在Steve的两腿之间，“我已经为你湿透了，Stevie，求你……”

Steve哽着嗓子将他推开，脸颊通红，夸张地睁大双眼。他不确定地四下张望，重重地吞咽着。

“现在，这里，立刻马上……？”他一脸震惊地悄声问道。Bucky大笑，上前吻了他一下。他的alpha，这么厉害，又这么纯真，这么天然呆。谁能想到他是这样的人？

他伸手和Steve十指交握，额头也靠着Steve的额头。

“不是这里，笨蛋。回家，和我回家，然后让我完全属于你，Steve。”Bucky笑眯眯地望着他。

Steve的嘴唇与他厮磨着，轻笑一声，“回家……”他重复道，眼睛始终凝视Bucky，抬起一只温暖的手，爱怜地抚摸Bucky的脸颊。

“回家。”Steve再次重复，Bucky的心猛地狂跳起来。

“是的，回家。”他说，紧紧握着Steve的手。

他早该明白，Clint要的答案，一直就在他心里。

完完全全地，彻彻底底地。

他爱我，我爱他。


	17. Chapter 17

听见砸门声的Clint刚刚开始在及腰的水里漂洗衣服。

“Bucky，滚去开门！”他扯着嗓子喊道，不过砸门声还在继续，没有人应答，于是Clint就艰难地从衣服的包围里钻出来，低声抱怨他那懒得不肯动的兄弟以及毫无预兆这么晚还过来的访客。好半天，他总算拔出陷在乱糟糟的洗衣篮的脚踝，踉跄了一下又差点在栏杆上撞破脑袋。

“来啦，我来啦！不要急啊，老天。”Clint嘟哝着跳下楼梯。Bucky已经不在窗边的沙发里了。

“Bucky？你在哪？”Clint又喊，这一次是坐在电视机前的Lizzie回答了他。Peter和Jack都在旧沙发上靠着Bo，Dot抛出她那只名叫Jeff的长颈鹿玩偶，正好击中某一个小孩的脸。而最年幼的Lizzie就扭动着跳下椅子朝Clint跑去。

“他出去了。”Lizzie回答，Clint握住Dot的手，大脑还没消化完毕这句话，就走到门口，开门。

眼前的一幕让他目瞪口呆，连高分贝的尖叫都吞回去了。他喉咙动了动，吸了口气，然后又吸了口气。

随后小心地捂住Dot好奇的双眼。

“你好，Clint。”Bucky很响地在某个男人脸上亲了一口，回头问候仍在门口维持石化状态的Clint。Clint握着门把的手在抽搐。Bucky简直放荡得象那种两块钱一次的娼妓，很快又把脸蹭到那个金发男人跟前，狂热而火辣地深吻着。

Clint的左眼跳了跳，绞尽脑汁要怎么用另一只手捂住Dot的两只耳朵。

“呃，你好。”一个低沉的声音响起，Clint的视线转到另一个金发alpha身上，那人扎了个马尾，一侧脸颊上浮着乌青。还有个幼小的黑发男孩缩在他怀里，脸也埋进他的颈窝。

“能让我们进去吗？”金发alpha礼貌地问。Clint习惯成自然地看向那一身昂贵服饰，闪闪发光的金表，还感受到隐隐约约的“纯血alpha”信息素。金发男人抱着孩子的手臂动了动，Clint看见他上臂有血迹晕染着，立刻反应过来。

“好，行，抱歉。”Clint有点不好意思，把Dot抱起来退到一边，让那个alpha进门。

Bucky还忙着朝另一个金发alpha身上挤，在他脖子和下巴吸吮出大量吻痕。他把男人压在墙上，已经热情地抬起一条腿勾着对方的腰了。Clint想起来自己在法院见过这个男人，是Rogers上校还是什么来着的。男人脸红得不行，表情挣扎在欲望，难堪，情不自禁的迷恋中。这位Rogers上校早先一丝不苟的金发已经被Bucky的手指拨弄得左右各种乱翘。如果始作俑者不是自家宝贝弟弟，Clint一定会笑出来的。

“James，住手——”Rogers上校试图温和地将Bucky推开，湛蓝色双眼越过Bucky的深褐色卷毛落在Clint无甚表情的脸上，眼神好像很没面子。

“你好，Steve先生。”被Clint抱着的Dot礼貌地叫人。Steve，好吧，那个人的名字。Clint的大脑愉快地接受这个认知，但身体其余部分则完全吓呆了。

对于Steve的阻止Bucky发出很大声的抱怨，下一秒，那个alpha的话就全吞回去了，变成惊讶的抽气，还微微哆嗦了一下。Clint的眼睛飞快往下瞟，看见Bucky的左手按在上校的裤裆上，又飞快瞟回他们脸上。

他重重地咳嗽，感觉胸口怒火燃烧。

“从上校身上下来，JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES。”

Bucky大声而郁闷地叹了口气，手指又在金发alpha皱巴巴的衣领流连了一会儿，才慢慢放下。他还色情地、缓慢地用下身在对方腿间多磨蹭了一下，用力吸吮着男人的嘴唇。最后，因发情期波动而显得双眼湿润，面泛潮红，Bucky转身面对Clint，双手抱在胸前。Rogers上校深呼吸好几下，一手不稳地拨弄着他的鸟窝头，并且十分不自在地低头看着衬衫上不翼而飞的纽扣线头。Clint突然既想大笑，又恨不得抓狂地尖叫。

“马上进去。别逼我拽着你们的耳朵，我认真的。”Clint指着Bucky，保持表情严肃。

他的宝贝弟弟虽然一脸不爽，还是乖乖地走进房间。Rogers上校尴尬地等了几秒钟也跟上去。显然，他还在纠结要不要象一个受过良好教育的文明人一样先问候Clint，但Bucky却突然回头，用一根手指勾住他松松垮垮的领带，把他拖了进去。

Clint预感这次自己会头痛得相当严重。

——

“我出去找Loki，忘记吃药，然后Steve找到我了。”Bucky简短地说明道。他还是双眼湿润脸颊泛红，在沙发上扭来扭去，散发出omega发情时熏人欲醉的信息素。他的气息浓郁，甜腻，迷人。Rogers上校就在沙发另一头坐立不安的样子，调整着衣服偷偷想遮住那根勃发的老二，好不要在情人的兄长面前丢丑。

Clint知道这两个家伙现在只想大干特干，估计是忍不了多久了。他也知道现在再给Bucky塞一堆抑制剂，让他用最爱的按摩棒发泄满足，也已经太迟。Bucky一直在朝金发alpha的方向蹭，不住地对他故作矜持而又暗潮汹涌地使眼色。Clint张开嘴想说话。

“不好意思，我的弟弟好像受伤了。”之前进门的另一个高大的金发alpha从厨房探出脑袋，赶在Clint还没吱声前打断了他。Bucky又哀求地望过来，Clint就放弃了。等Sam回来搞定这桩烂事吧。

“你们就，唔，小声点，不要吓到孩子们。”他叹息着让步。Bucky一笑，抓住Rogers上校的手熟门熟路地把他往楼上带。Clint眯起眼睛注视他们的背影，同时也有其他的小孩子从厨房出来向狼狈的Steve Rogers打招呼。看起来这已经不是Rogers上校第一次来了啊……明天，Clint会好好地，和James Buchanan Barnes谈一谈。

无奈的Clint晃进厨房。孩子们都好奇地围在两个陌生人旁边，看着男人怀里的小男孩。

“他受伤了。”身材高大的金发alpha忧心忡忡。Clint走上前去打量那个孩子，小男孩就动了动，很烦躁地咕哝。

“我是被你撞到才磕着头的，Thor。”纤瘦的黑发小男孩很不耐地说。

“因为我要掩护你不被那个拿着棍子的男人扫到，弟弟！”男人象被戳破的气球一样萎靡掉了，肩膀也耷拉下来，不开心地皱着眉。

“他本来就不是要打我！”小男孩狠狠翻了个白眼，Clint几乎要担心他会不会有眼部肌肉拉伤……然后他还啪地在兄长额头上拍了一记。

“不是特别严重，只有一个包。你觉得想吐吗？头晕吗？”Clint及时打断他们愈演愈烈的争执。小男孩收回他投诸兄长身上的，百分百的蔑视眼神，摇了摇头，又因为痛而瑟缩了一下。Clint最好有什么事情让他别再想着Bucky和楼上卧室里发生的事，所以他从冰箱里拿出一个冰袋，用厚毛巾抱住，轻轻放到男孩的后脑。

“你叫什么名字？”他问。

“Loki。”孩子回答。饶有兴趣地打量厨房。

“好吧Loki，你不妨和其他孩子玩一会儿，好让我看看你哥哥的手臂？”Clint不轻不重地拍了下孩子的肩膀。金发alpha仿佛有些拿不定主意，不过最终还是没有反对，放下了Loki。Loki向几个孤儿走去，很快就被小家伙们围住了，他们的窃窃私语逐渐变成令人安心的背景音。

“那么，你叫Thor？”Clint问，他从橱柜里取出急救箱，“你能不能告诉我发生了什么事？”

Thor眨了一会儿眼睛，神色有些难为情，然后又咳嗽几声。Clint帮他解开乱糟糟的衬衫，朝他身上极其结实的腹肌吹起口哨。Thor笑了，Clint脸一红，他也已经很久没有看到这么吸引人的alpha了。

“说来话长。”Thor说着，让Clint用棉签给伤口消毒。

“没问题，我们有的是时间。”Clint干巴巴地回答。

——————

走上楼梯，一进入Bucky的房间，Steve就低吼着将那迷人的omega搂到怀中，让Bucky被挤在他结实的身体与墙壁之间。Steve把脸埋在Bucky的脖子里，汲取他的omega美妙得让人沉醉的气息。Bucky已经湿透了，发情的omega激动又敏感，他无比渴望，体内某个空虚的部位也无比渴望被填满。他想要Steve的老二。Steve美妙硕大的老二。

“我的，我的，你是我的。”Steve沿着Bucky暴露的脖子舔出一道湿痕，然后在剧烈的脉动处吸吮那白皙光滑的皮肤。他把Bucky抱得更紧，脸则蹭在那头柔软的深褐色头发里。“我差点让那些混蛋伤了你……真抱歉，我太抱歉了……”

“Steve，我就在这儿，没事了，我在。”Bucky捧住Steve的脸颊温柔地吻他。又一股热液流淌下他的大腿内侧，被Steve的手抚摸后臀也令他颤栗。他们正在彼此拥抱摸索，嗅取对方身上的气息，但Bucky再也无法忍受了，他深爱的alpha与他已如此靠近。他抓住Steve松散的领带，将对方的注意力重新拉回自己脸上。然后他继续捧住Steve的脸颊直视他的双眼。

“我要你现在马上操我，Steve，狠狠地操我，立刻，马上，明白吗？”他贴着Steve的嘴唇细声说道。金发alpha颤抖了一下，闭上眼睛，咬紧的齿间逸出一声嘶吼。

Bucky掀开自己的衬衫，脱掉牛仔裤和湿透的内裤然后倒在床上。Steve身上的礼服衬衫也被太过急促的撕扯弄得纽扣乱飞。Bucky翻了个身，手肘和膝盖支撑身体，张开腿，臀部翘在空中。除了情热还有羞赧令他双颊发烫。他居然在向一个alpha展示自己的身体以取悦对方，这种事他曾经发誓永远不会做的。

Bucky已经无需更多准备。他湿得不行，身体也迫切地渴求着。不过Steve还是为了以防万一给他做了一会儿前戏，老老实实地把两根手指插进Bucky抽搐的热穴中，进到最深，并且扩张了一下。

“就不能直接操我吗！”Bucky不耐地抱怨着，往后推挤身体，“别逼我拿振动棒，我真的要去拿了。”

Steve僵了一瞬，随后整个身体压在了颤抖的omega的后背，锐利的犬齿警告性咬住Bucky的后颈，勃发的老二也在Bucky湿润的腿间磨蹭。

“振动棒是怎么回事？”他问，声音还很温和。

Bucky还来不及回答，Steve就以一记深长的戳刺进入他，他一下子哽住呼吸，身体也情不自禁地弓起好贴紧他的alpha。他咬着嘴唇把脸埋在皱巴巴的床单里，随着Steve那双温暖的手握持住他的腰并开始快速进出，发出的细小呻吟也被布料掩盖了。Bucky的旧床吱呀作响，被他们的欢爱顶得一下一下敲着墙，但他太沉迷于Steve的入侵，已经无暇在乎这些了。

耳边是剧烈的心跳声，胸口是绝妙的餍足感，Bucky几乎听不见Steve的低声鼓励与赞美。这感觉太正确不过，Steve才是适合他的人，他们的气息混合在一起那么地和谐。Steve把他翻成仰躺，与他十指交缠还沿着他的大腿内侧留下一串细吻。Bucky的心跳为此漏了一拍，Steve的吻经过他平坦的小腹，来到胸口，最后在Bucky的脖子一侧留下一个吻痕，距离信息腺十分地近。Bucky的胸口因为期待而抽紧。

“我爱你，Steve。”他忍不住脱口而出。Steve的双眼温柔得如同一汪蓝海，他低头亲吻Bucky。

“我也爱你。非常非常爱你。”他噙着Bucky红肿的唇，然后趁对方喘息着容纳他进入时舔舐了一遍，再深吻着。“我爱你，James，我爱你。”

Steve加快了速度，把Bucky操得不断啜泣，双腿无力地环着他的腰，虚弱地抓着他的肩膀。Steve的气息无处不在。浓郁的清新的松香和温暖的辛辣感。Bucky抬眼看着他，双手滑到Steve的脸颊边。他好想要……

“我等不下去了，James，我要标记你。求你……”Steve亲吻他的掌心，紧紧握住Bucky的手。“请让我拥有你，我——”

Bucky的嘴巴半张，发出细弱的呻吟。“好的……好的，我想要……让你标记。”

Steve的牙齿咬进Bucky脖子的信息腺，让Bucky瞬间到达了巅峰，高潮火热地喷洒在两人腹部。他的alpha仍压在他身上，两条手臂稳稳地搂住Bucky的肩膀。Bucky感觉有温热的液体射进自己体内深处，Steve的结也在他湿润的甬道里膨胀了。

仿佛一切都恰到好处地尘埃落定，Bucky感到胸口那热意萦绕的回荡的满足感。Steve低吟着放开他，然后与他激情地接吻。他对Bucky微笑，歪过脑袋也让Bucky留下咬痕。

“我爱你。”Steve呢喃道，他们身上有着彼此的标记。Bucky幸福地在他怀里哼哼。

“我也爱你，我的alpha，我还想要……”他挑逗着，缩紧身体，让Steve的阴茎又射出一股热液。Steve猛地抽了口气，挑眉。

“你确定？”他很无辜地问。

“来啊。”Bucky笑起来，咬着他的嘴唇。

——

“我不行了……求你了Steve求你了……”Bucky整个身体都发红，满是汗水和精液，乳尖红肿，腰上是欢爱留下的淤青，双腿软软地夹着Steve规律摆动的腰。他不可能再射了。快感已经太多太多。他的手指虚软地抚过Steve凌乱的金发，最后还是垂落在对方肩膀上。

“求求你……Steve……Steve……”他都不知道自己在说什么，感官只集中在那根粗大的老二对自己前列腺的每一次刺激上。Steve好像要把他操到怀孕，用精液把他灌满，让他怀一肚子小宝宝。但这个念头让Bucky更加张开发颤的腿，在Steve狠狠操进深处时发出破碎的哭吟。

“再一次，宝贝，你做得到。有我在没问题。”Steve在他耳边说着鼓励的话，转变了抽插的角度。Bucky胡乱啜泣着身体却对快感起了反应。他真的射不出来了。早就被榨得一干二净了。他只觉得又酸又痛，又敏感过度。

他做不到啊。

“为我射出来，宝贝。”Steve的命令落在他耳边，然后低下头又把牙齿咬进那新鲜的结合标记里。Bucky无声尖叫，身体抽搐着绞紧他，高潮时眼前一片白光，然后就是温热的液体淌过自己的大腿。他那根软绵绵的老二勉强地抽动着，流出清澈的液体。Bucky只能把脸靠在Steve脖子上，胸口起伏着喘息和啜泣，任凭Steve又节奏紊乱地挺动了几次腰身。在那股热流射进体内时他也无力地软倒了，Steve发出压抑的低叫，在高潮中眉头紧锁，一动不动，深深埋在Bucky体内，那个硕大的结把两人连在一起。Bucky抽噎着想缓过气。他都不知道自己哭了多久了，连丢脸都顾不上了。

Steve压在他的身上，两人身体之间那种滑腻的感觉让Bucky难为情地脸红。他被Steve的精液灌满了，被内射太多次，连填塞在甬道里的结都无法阻止一小部分白浊的溢出。Steve重重地喘气，双眼瞑暗，头发蓬乱着，皮肤因汗水而闪光。Bucky抬手把他搂近自己，把脸蹭在那布满汗水的颈窝里。Steve立刻一手环住他的腰，一手放在他的小腹上，充满保护欲和占有欲地舔着Bucky左肩渗血的结合标记。

“比你的振动棒好吧？”Steve率先打破这情事后的旖旎。Bucky费力地抬起头，一双哭红的眼睛瞪着他。

“我的振动棒有个开关，知道什么时候该停。”他皱着脸，声音沙哑。Steve居然还敢笑。

“你自找的。”他理直气壮地说。

作为报复，Bucky又咬住他的脖子。


	18. Chapter 18

“为什么你们有这么多小孩？”Clint在水槽前停下动作，回头看见一个瘦小的黑发小男孩靠在冰箱边上。Loki的脸颊仍因刚才和人笑闹而微微发红，不过他已经从孩子堆里脱开身，晃了过来，好奇地瞅着Clint等他回答。

“我们给孤儿和需要帮助的孩子们一个家。”Clint简单地说，“要喝热巧克力吗，小鬼？”

“我吃太多巧克力父亲会不高兴。”Loki干巴巴地回答。Clint皱了皱眉，从烤箱拿出一盘刚出炉的巧克力曲奇，眼角余光注意到Loki睁大的眼睛。Clint笑了。

“那你想要什么？”他问着，把孩子抱到厨柜上，放了一杯热巧克力在他身边。

Loki慢慢地笑起来，小心翼翼捧起那深蓝色马克杯。“一块饼干。”

Clint把一碟还冒着热气的巧克力曲奇递到他跟前，Loki拣起一块，礼貌地说谢谢。

“说起来你是做什么工作的？”惬意地稍息片刻，小家伙又好奇地开口。

“目前我在做一些兼职。”Clint回答，又盛了一碟子饼干放在Loki身边，“我的前任上司把我炒鱿鱼了。”

“为什么？”

“很复杂。这个世界对我们omega不太友好就是了。”Clint回答。Loki咬了一小口饼干，歪过头。

“我喜欢你，也喜欢Bucky。”他说。

“谢谢，小鬼，我也喜欢你，还有你那大块头哥哥。”Clint咧开嘴笑道，喝着自己的热巧克力。

“太可惜，他已经订婚了。”Loki郁闷地吃饼干。

“是啊，太可惜了。”Clint半心半意地回答。一想到Sam会发现Bucky的小秘密，他就忧心忡忡，提心吊胆。

“听上去我应该重新考虑一下婚事。”门口传来一个带笑的声音，两人一道回头，看见Thor倚着门框，手臂已经包扎完毕，袖子整齐地卷着。

“是吗，我可不是个漂亮的好老婆啊。”Clint说得粗鲁，而高大的金发alpha走了进来，咬掉Loki手里的饼干，搞得小家伙抱怨连连。

“这饼干真好吃。”Thor笑容阳光地称赞他。Clint无动于衷地耸肩，也给他一杯热饮。

“你还好吗？”Thor转过头，问他的弟弟。

“好。”Loki塞了一嘴巴的小饼干嘟囔。

Clint打量他们俩。“我去给我那群饿疯了的小家伙们喂食。”他说着离开厨房。

孩子们都窝在旧沙发上，好奇地凝视天花板。想到要去解释Clint的头就开始一抽一抽。他哄着孩子们从沙发上下来，去后院，只希望隔壁那条高速公路上的喧哗声能掩掉某些奇奇怪怪的噪音。他分发了点心饮料，让Lizzie和Dot紧紧看着其他人。他们闲聊星星，轮流讲故事，而Clint就坐在后走廊的楼梯上看着这一切。孩子们的聒噪逐渐成为难以分辨的背景音，Clint回想起十五年前，自己也正是坐在同样的位置，还有十年前，五年前……他想象自己还会在这里坐上五年，十年，十五年……

Clint是最后一个加入他们这支小小的穷人队伍当中的。他曾经有一双野性难驯的眼睛，对周遭一切都充满警惕。Agnes修女在倾盆大雨的一夜后，从一个脏兮兮的垃圾桶后面发现蜷成一团的他，发着高烧，骨瘦如柴。他隐约记得年幼的Sam嘴巴咧得很大，笑嘻嘻地俯视他，脑袋背后冉冉升起的太阳给他加了一圈金色光晕。

“从今以后我们就是兄弟了。”Sam握住Clint的手说道，他的样子在Clint眼里宛如天使。这段特别让人不好意思的回忆曾在他脑海中留存很久，哪怕来来去去的面孔都模糊了，哪怕日子过了很长很长一段时间。他还记得五岁的Bucky，软绵绵的圆脸，大大的蓝眼睛，红嫩的嘴唇。Clint有一次还用红点蝴蝶结扎起Bucky的褐色卷发，给他穿了一条女孩子的小裙子（然后被Sam抓包）。Bucky过去，现在，将来都是他们的宝贝。他们还曾经崇拜着尊敬着Rumlow，那家伙才十岁就叫人害怕了，只要打架也几乎都有他。

他们一起成长，Clint接受他们的好与坏，他们都是Clint挚爱的家人。这是他生命中唯一不会改变的东西了。不过只要想到Bucky和他那位帅气的陌生男友，Clint胸口就总有挥之不去的一股愁绪。

“你好啊。”有人出声，将他从回忆中惊醒。

“你也好。”Clint回答，Thor掩上门，在他身边就着脏兮兮的台阶坐下。小孩子们都一个一个打着呵欠迷糊地进屋去了。他们沉默地坐了很久，Clint闭上眼睛，享受微凉的清风拂面而过。

“我从没注意过晚上的星星是如此明亮。”Thor打破这沉谧的气氛，转头向Clint温暖地笑道。

Clint耸肩，深吸一口气。“是吗，好吧，大概你都忙着别的事了。完美的生活，接连不断的宴会，美丽动人的玩伴，诸如此类。”他说。

“对，不过这生活并不完美。”Thor看起来毫不在意他那高级定制长裤被台阶上的尘埃弄脏的事情，明亮的蓝眸在月光下闪耀。

“作为长子，作为继承人，我的父亲希望我能担当的起家族的名望，还有随之而来的全部责任。”金发alpha用平淡的口吻说。

“你喜欢吗，那些责任？”Clint忍不住问着，好奇地看着他。

“没什么喜欢不喜欢，担着就是了。不象Loki，他永远跟父亲的期望唱反调。”

“你弟弟确实是个麻烦精，但他也是个好孩子，我看得出来。Bucky也是，本质善良又带点叛逆，和他很像。”Clint直起腰，看着闪烁的星空。

“Bucky？你是指Steve的爱人？”Thor问。

“对，说到爱人，他们的关系不会长久。我是说，跨越阶层在一起根本闻所未闻。他们总会厌倦，疲惫，之类之类。Bucky以前没有alpha，所以我觉得他只是太冲动了昏了头。”Clint又耸耸肩。

“你呢，你有吗？”

这下Clint彻底坐直，他看向Thor，看见后者好奇的目光。Clint挑起眉。“有过吧，我得说。但现在我并不想要，我过得很好，不想要有什么只凭借天生的生理优势就把我呼来喝去指挥一辈子的家伙。”

Thor沉默许久，轻声说：“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”Clint问。

“为所有伤害过你的alpha。”Thor严肃地说。Clint不由觉得这家伙真是……不可思议。乍看有些傻乎乎但实在太过于高贵了。他回了个微笑作为道谢，心里感觉一阵暖意。

夜色变得太凉，Clint也因为诉说而声音有些沙哑，他们回到屋内看见孩子们都挤在两张旧沙发上睡着了。Loki躺在Lizzy和Wade中间，胸口趴着一个Dot，当中还有Jeff的脑袋。Clint一看他们就忍不住要笑，他示意Thor保持安静，轻手轻脚地将拼布棉被给他们盖好。最后，两个大人就并排坐在餐桌边睡着了。

 

——————

Bucky醒来时脸正贴着一个温暖的胸膛。Steve的一条胳膊占有性地环住他赤裸的腰，床单缠绕在两人的身体上。凉爽的晨风吹得他哆嗦，只想往Steve的体温再靠近一些。Steve环在他腰间的胳膊从背后上滑，带着体温的掌心按在他睡得发丝凌乱的脑袋上，然后轻轻在Bucky额头上一吻。

“我是不是还在做梦？”Bucky仍旧闭着眼睛问。Steve的笑声在他头顶上响起。

“我可以肯定地说，没有。”他温柔地回答道。脖子上鲜红的咬痕被Steve的嘴唇摩挲，Bucky不禁再次哆嗦起来。昨晚的一幕幕令人羞耻的画面波涛般回涌，他的发情期，逃跑的Loki，Steve赶来救他，还有Clint。

“操！”Bucky睁开眼睛从床上弹起来，视线落到Steve脖子上那显而易见的咬痕。“我们结合了？”

Steve的目光关切而坚定，他坐起来，双手捧住Bucky的脸。“有什么不对吗？你不想要？”

“我想。我从头到脚都很想。但……”Bucky耳边是自己的心跳声。Steve眼里的凝重消失了，只有温暖和爱意。他低头温柔地吻过Bucky的嘴唇，然后下床。

“那就好。穿衣服，Bucky。”他背对Bucky说。Steve后背都是抓痕，胸口也是一大堆吮吻的痕迹，Bucky简直没法做人了。

“你是叫我Bucky嘛。”他傻乎乎地说。

Steve回头，扬起一边嘴角。“我想，你已经是我的了，所以可以放弃那套正儿八经的礼节了吧。”他过来坐下，衣服还没穿完，头发也乱糟糟的，“还是你更喜欢我叫你本名？或者其他的。亲爱的？甜心？蜂蜜馅饼？奶油泡芙？”

“别，Bucky就好了。”Bucky咬牙挤出这么一句。Steve大笑，偷偷抢走他的衬衫，而Bucky用枕头砸他作为回应。两人腻在一起下了楼梯却发现房子里没有别人。Clint留了张潦草的字条说他带着Thor，Loki和孩子们去买东西了。

“Clint说厨房里有吃的。”Bucky对Steve说，后者偷偷靠近他身后，一把抱起Bucky扛在肩上走进厨房，吓的Bucky字条都掉了。他被放在厨柜上时已经笑得喘不过气，Steve挤进他的双腿之间。

“你终于是我的了。”Steve的声音里有一种没来由的得意感，Bucky一边笑一边把Steve头发揉得更乱，然后双手搭在他肩上。

“我是你的。”他的吐息被Steve纳入口中。终于找到命定的另一半，让Bucky感觉温暖而安心。甚至有那么一刻，Bucky忘记了将来，忘记了常理，单纯地沉浸在这样的幸福里。Steve吻他脖子上的标记，深深地吸入他的气息，他用手臂紧紧搂着Bucky的腰，脸也靠在他线条柔和的肩膀上。

“我觉得自己终于回到家了。”Steve悄声说。

Bucky笑起来，手指拨弄Steve柔软的金发。

“我也是。”他说，感觉alpha的嘴唇弯出笑的弧度。

“我在想——”Steve边开口边放开他，但Bucky突然听见敲门声。

“你哥哥？”他问，Bucky紧张起来，跳下厨柜。

“不，Clint和Sam都有钥匙，Rumlow也不常来。”他无意识地回答着走向大门，Steve紧跟在后面。

打开门，Bucky完全地茫然了，James Montgomery Falsworth身穿西装三件套站在跟前，胸前口袋里还有一块浅绿色手帕。这位Steve的昔日队友看了看衣冠不整的两人，紧张地吞咽。

“上帝。”Monty轻不可闻地说。

“你来这里干嘛，Monty？我让Thor昨晚给家里打过电话，通知他们我不回去的。”Steve皱眉打量着对方，“还有，为什么你突然穿成这幅样子了。”

Monty又看了看他们俩，不安地搓搓手，大声叹了口气。

“我有个十分突兀，毫无预警的消息，Captain。”他低沉地说。让Bucky不安的是Steve也奇异地保持了沉默。Monty再深呼吸一下，开口：

“您的母亲，于昨晚，事先并未通知任何人，回到了庄园，Sir。”


	19. Chapter 19

Steve皱眉看着镜子里自己的倒影。此刻那张不知为何显得有些陌生的脸，也正同样皱眉以对。他看起来无可挑剔，金色短发梳得整整齐齐，油光水滑，是那种时常招致Bucky鬼脸和嘲笑的古板发型；他的衬衫是深的蓝灰色，外着合体的黑色正装西服；左手腕还有祖父留下的银色腕表闪着柔和而镇定人心的光芒。他整个人都打理得一丝不苟。

“Sir，我能推荐那条黑色领带吗？最保险的选择，我肯定夫人不会不高兴的。”Monty委婉地提议道。“还有吻痕，Sir，请在有合适机会解释前，务必遮好。”

英国男人望着他的眼神里带有恳求的意味，不过说实在的，每一个接近Sarah Rogers的人都会紧张。Steve的母亲就是有这样的影响力。

“我带那条海蓝色的。”Steve终于决定了；从Monty力图压抑的惊恐抽气上判断，他可真是中了头彩。母亲绝对会不悦。然而，Steve发现自己已经不那么在意了。

“Sir，你确定——”Monty开口。

“她才回家一天就已经摆平我所有的部下了？”Steve一手烦躁地拉扯领带纤薄的布料，比什么都想把头毛揉得一团乱。

“当然没有，队长。但夫人在顺心顺意的时候更容易相处，您明白这一点。”Monty老老实实地回答道。Steve大声地叹息，用手掌抹着脸。

“不好意思，Monty。”他说完，深吸了口气，走向大门。“我们先应付了这次吧。”

——————

“巴黎似乎让你过得很开心，Sarah。”Frigga快活的声音里带着一丝好奇。

“不是巴黎让她很开心，是钱。”一个男人干巴巴地说着，引得周围的女士们一阵轻笑。

那当然就是Howard Stark，母亲的最佳宿敌兼好友。

Steve咬紧牙齿，忍耐着不要表露出尴尬，穿过巨大的拱门来到美丽的花园中。

Sarah Rogers，五十多岁了，她坐在一把华丽的椅子里，美得艳光四射，一双长腿高贵优雅地交叠在身前。她身披一条白色皮毛大衣——在Steve眼里，这种动物皮毛衣服也太残忍了，栗色长发光彩照人地落在肩上。被她那双冰冷的若有所思的蓝眸一瞟，Steve差点脚步都不稳，幸好没有出洋相。

“母亲，多让人惊喜。”他大步上前亲吻她的两侧脸颊以示问候，嘴里讲的话却如同嚼蜡。随后他同样问候了Frigga和两位从巴黎来的母亲的女性友人，最后与Howard用力握手。

“他真是温文有礼又英俊迷人哪，Sarah，你儿子太棒了。”其中一位自我介绍名叫Irene的女士惊呼着。Sarah似乎因这赞美而心情大悦，直至目光落在儿子的领带上。她抿起嘴，那副不高兴的模样让Steve感觉到微乎其微的满足；但满足感很快烟消云散了，他看见Dum-Dum，头上的礼帽不见踪影，身上绷着一件别扭的黑色马甲，刻意避开Steve的视线为他们端茶倒水。

“对了，Steven，我听说你在军队工作？”另一位金发的年轻女士（Steve忘记她的名字了）略嫌轻浮地朝他笑着。Steve点了下头，不过没有回应。Howard则挑眉，大概意识到Steve有多兴味索然。

“年轻，强壮，又那么帅，更别提前途光明的职业。女孩儿们一定都倾心于你。”金发的女人说。Sarah Rogers停下与Frigga的小声交谈，她和Steve的目光，有一瞬间交织在了一起。Steve看见母亲冷淡地笑了笑然后优雅地饮茶的样子胃都抽了起来。

“我的工作性质让我很难遇见什么女孩。”Steve硬梆梆地回答，还是没忍住开始拉扯衣领口。“抱歉，Rachel，我想起还有一个会要开。”

他就那样突兀地站起来，无视了戛然而止的闲话家常很快走出花园。一路上他都能感觉母亲落在自己颈后某处的视线。

“我的名字叫Nicole。”金发女人在后面喊道。

“和我无关。”他小声说着拐了个弯。

——————

铃声响到第三下Bucky就接了起来，他好像因为大笑而有点喘息，背景里还有更多的笑声和一个气急败坏命令所有人安静下来的男人的叫嚷声。听见Bucky的声音，Steve的心就局促地漏跳半拍。

“你好。”他说，已经感觉镇定了不少。

“你也好，这位‘我妈回家了所以我得走了’先生。”电话那一头Bucky开着玩笑，Steve下意识地抓了抓头发。

“呃，好吧，我会补偿你的，保证。”他带着笑意柔声说，满是发蜡的手让他露出苦相。

“顺便问一句，她怎么样？”Bucky问，背景杂音逐渐变弱，让他口吻中的关切变得容易分辨了，“你和她相处还好？”

Steve大叹。“她让我的咆哮突击队穿得象她手下打杂小弟，在后花园开着小型茶会。不过除此以外没有发生什么糟糕的事……暂时没有……”他话尾音慢慢变轻，Bucky在那一头同情地应了一声。

“听你这样说我很难过。”Bucky说。

Steve对着手机再度叹息。“我已经很久没有见她了。说真的，有一点失望，她完全都没有变。”

“要我说呢，你就乖乖地熬过这个礼拜，然后到这儿来度周末。礼拜六是Dot的生日，Sam应该还有两周才会回来，好像被什么事耽搁了。”

“他没问题吧？”Steve情不自禁地问。Sam Wilson是他唯一没碰过面的，Steve对他相当好奇。

“我猜他没事，和以前他的空军老战友有关系吧。他叫我们别担心。”Steve仿佛看见Bucky在电话那一头皱着眉的样子。

“好吧，需要我帮忙打听，只管开口。”他说。

“我需要你做妈咪的好宝宝，安安分分地过完一个礼拜。”Bucky用像模像样的英国口音调笑道，“事后我会给你奖励，亲爱的。”

Steve笑起来，摇摇头。“等着瞧，Buck，等着瞧我怎么对付你。”

转过身，Steve还在傻笑，却看见Sarah立于后方一尊大理石雕像旁。一看到她Steve的笑容就消失了；他的母亲大步走近，高挑优雅的身形在两边的黄色玫瑰上投下咄咄逼人的阴影。穿着高跟鞋，她几乎和Steve差不多高了。Steve的心畏惧地一沉。她在那儿站了多久？

“我有很长时间没有看你那样笑了，Steven。”Sarah抬手拨开Steve额头上的几根碎发。动作轻柔，慈爱，可她望向儿子的眼中却不带温暖。“在和谁说话呢，宝贝？”

Steve想，干脆就告诉她实话吧，关于狩猎游戏，关于他遇到的灵魂伴侣，还有他是多么如痴如醉地爱着对方。

实际上他却说：“不算什么重要的人，母亲。认识的人而已。”

你绝不能将弱点暴露给敌人看，Steven。别让他们有机会毁了你。Sarah曾经如是说。

Steve知道自己的弱点，所以他得藏起Bucky不让母亲得知。至少现在。Sarah微笑起来，他也跟着露出笑容。

“您会停留多久，母亲？”Steve问；他向她伸出手臂，使她的注意力从之前的话题上移开了。Sarah看似愉悦地挽住他。两人沿着长廊走回别墅。

“视情况而定，宝贝。”她说，“我有不少事情要办。真希望你不介意我住回家里和你一起，Steven，我太久没有见到我可爱的儿子了。”

“当然，母亲，我深感荣幸。”Steve回答，他只觉忐忑，不知道自己能否找出母亲真正要“办”的到底是什么事情。

——————

“喂喂喂，请在我家保持得体举止，混蛋们，有孩子在呢。”Rumlow朝厨房走，顺路拍了一下Bucky的后脑，小小的Jack Rollins跟在后头犹如一只兴致勃勃的小狗。“好啦小东西，我端着鸡翅，你拿好一次性餐盘和杯子。”

“遵命！”Jack用最大音量吼道。Rumlow亲热地揉了揉他软绵绵的褐色头发，后者就得意忘形起来。

Bucky笑出了声，他把嘴唇从Steve的脖子上挪开，金发alpha也带着罪恶感把手从他的汗衫底下抽出。

“你下次发情期是什么时候？”Steve一边轻轻地吮咬他一边问。Bucky咝咝地吸气，手指穿进Steve的金发里。

“还有大约三个礼拜，色鬼。”他笑嘻嘻地，Steve停下动作颇为受辱地瞪他。

“我的味道已经很淡了。”Steve听起来就象一个闹脾气的小孩似的，快要扁着嘴了。

Bucky充满渴望地叹息，拍拍大腿上毛茸茸的金色脑袋，在他的alpha前额落下大大一个吻。“你知道，标记的形成需要经过三次发情期，Steve。不是一时半刻的。”

“要是一次就能搞定该多好。”Steve低低的回答被那群冲进房间的孩子们的尖叫声淹没，Clint被挤在当中，衣服乱七八糟。

“行了吧你们小两口，别逼我揍人啊。Bucky，去后面和Rumlow一起摆桌子；Rogers上校，跟我进厨房。”Clint语气不善，一根手指勾住Bucky的衣领，将他从金发alpha身边拉开。

Bucky不情不愿地跟Rumlow走到后院里布置餐桌。Rumlow默默给他一根粉红色独角兽图案的桌布（上面还有闪光粉和彩虹之类图案）。Dot，他们的寿星，穿了一件亮晶晶的公主裙，头戴镶有真钻的皇冠，还有项链和珠宝。Steve坚持要给小公主戴上真正的首饰。Bucky敢说那顶皇冠的价值就比他们整栋破屋子来得高……起居室里还有一只比Bucky个头还要大的长颈鹿布偶（已经有名字了，叫Jeff学长），是来自Loki和Thor的礼物。这真是有史以来最棒的生日了，穿着公主服的Dot宣布道。

“Clint在做什么？”Bucky忍不住走到年长的alpha身边问。Rumlow耸耸肩，试图把黑T恤上沾到的闪光粉拍掉，不过让他沮丧的是那些粉末顽强地固着在布料上。

“我不知道，小鬼。你把你那位有钱人家少爷请来第二次之前，应该好好想一想的。”Rumlow递给Bo一些纸质碗碟，然后帮Lizzie倒饮料。“你再不过去那孩子就没命了。”他无奈地叹息着朝一把椅子扬起下巴。Bucky转头看见Wade在角落乱笑，因为吃了两个气球在嘴里所以声音沙哑有点吓人。Peter面带忧虑地看着他，等Bucky冲过去拔出气球，才松了口气的样子。

过了几分钟剩下两个人就出来了，让Bucky安心的是Steve向他点了点头，走过来帮忙一起布置食物。Clint则翻了个白眼，然而他身上原先紧绷的感觉已经消失不见，还靠到Rumlow耳边悄声说着什么。

这是一个十分精彩的生日派对，充满了歌声，充满了笑声。Dot把每个大人都亲了一通，慷慨地称Steve为她的骑士。闹到最后大家都开始互相用蛋糕糊对方一脸。

“你真的要走嘛？”Bucky问着；Steve脸上笑出来的红晕还未退却，人已经在门口勉为其难地穿外套了。他那一如既往地高大英俊的alpha有些沮丧地叹息，把他拉入怀里温柔而亲昵地吻了一口。Steve的手臂环在他腰上，很紧，Bucky的脸蹭着他的衣领，无比希望自己不要暴露出太多的不舍。

“下个周末我还会来，我保证。”Steve轻声说道，“还有下下个周末。”

“什么时候你才能不再离开呢？”Bucky问。

Steve咬着他的嘴唇。“很快了，亲爱的。我向你保证。”

“等Sam回来记得在他面前多说说我的好话？”Steve试图用打趣的口吻，然而Bucky还是听出个中的不安。

“我会的。”他允诺道。两人又亲吻过后Steve才走出去。Bucky站在门口，直至Steve的黑色宾利车拐过弯消失在视野中。他关上门，竭力忽视胸口沉积的失落。

再听到敲门声时，Bucky正在切换电视频道，看夜间脱口秀。

“就来。”他喊着，走向大门。也许是Steve忘记带走围巾之类的，他边想边打开门。

不是Steve。

是一个看上去四十出头的美丽的女士，光泽亮丽的褐色长发优雅地盘在脑后，身上的红色大衣也一看就是高级货。光看外表就可以断定她绝不是这里的居民。

“有什么要我帮忙吗？”Bucky有点被吓到。对方飞快地打量了穿着草率的他，仿佛在估算着什么。Bucky清晰地意识到自己乱成一团的头发，皱巴巴的汗衫，穿着短袜的脚。

“啊啊，是的，我在这儿迷路了。”她开口，冷静的声音里藏着对这条街微妙的鄙夷之情。“要是你能为我指一下大马路的方向，就太好了。”

“没问题，嗯，我先穿个鞋。”Bucky不好意思地笑着说。对方也在微笑，但笑意一点也没有到达眼底。

“到下一个路口左转，然后右转两个路口，开到尽头，就能看见高速公路了。”Bucky和她一起走下台阶，指着Steve的宾利开走的那条路。

“非常感谢你，年轻人。”女士说，“我能问一下你的名字吗？”

Bucky眨眼，又有点吓到。“呃，James。James Barnes，夫人。”

“谢谢，James。”她简单道谢完就钻进轿车。

Bucky目送那银色敞篷车消失在路口，双手插在衣袋里。那车看起来怎么有些熟悉呢，他忍不住想着。以前在哪儿见过？杂志？抑或是偷过差不多款式的？

甩开那让人心神不宁的既视感，Bucky又走回了屋子。


	20. Chapter 20

“你还想喝茶吗？”Loki皱着眉头，哑着喉咙问。

“是的，谢谢。”桌子对面Steve有些不自在地回答道，朝黑发小男孩礼貌地点头。他端起碟子上的迷你陶瓷杯，装模作样喝了一口。

早些时候Sam打来电话，Clint赶去处理他那边的事情，只留下了Bucky和孩子们。Steve带着小Loki来看他们，把一大家子人带去了他海边的别墅。所以，现在，就变成这样。

“这太傻了，我讨厌这种游戏。”折磨人的一段沉默过后Loki终于开口。Steve飞快地放下扮家家酒的杯子，松了口气。

“知道吗，作为两个童年过得很不完整的家伙，你们对游戏的挑剔劲头让人惊讶。”Bucky不敢苟同地评价着从厨房出来，端着一个冒热气的银色餐盘，身后还弥留着巧克力的温热甜香。他把盘子放到两人跟前，笑容得意，靠在桌子上。“我只好加了别的原料，但味道应该一样。用了点从柜子里找到的高级巧克力。”

Loki凑上去好奇地吸吸鼻子。“这个咖啡色玩意儿是什么？”

“饼干，小鬼。巧克力手指饼。”Bucky颇受冒犯地澄清。

“我从没见过这种软趴趴的怪形怪状的——”Bucky拿起一块还热着的小饼干塞进Loki嘴里，打断他接下来的话。Loki咕咕哝哝不过还算听话地咀嚼起来，一边吞咽，明亮的绿眼睛睁大了。

“味道比看起来好吧？”Bucky得意地问。Loki激动地点头，又抓过一块塞进嘴里。Steve大笑，跟着食指大动。

“我可以出去和其他小孩玩了吗？”眼看过家家的下午茶被Bucky无情破坏，Loki问道。Steve笑着点头，Loki就跳下椅子跑向通往私人海滩的大门。Bucky把Steve从饼干旁边拖开，无视后者困惑的眼神，脑海里默数到十。

才数到六那群嗜甜如命的小恶魔们就冲了进来，他们就象鲨鱼专精于辨识血腥味一样捕捉到了巧克力的香味。一群孩子往桌上扑，看起来犹如世上最可爱的小狗狗们。Dot由于太矮而无法够到盘子，于是她撅着嘴，闷闷不乐的脸望向两个看好戏的大人，不断做出“把我抱起来”的姿势。

Steve笑得太厉害差点被饼干噎到。Bucky叹气，拍打他的背顺便抽走他那支手指饼，抱起Dot放到他大腿上坐好。Steve满脸寂寥地看着自己空荡荡的手。

“我们一起吃。”小女孩同情地对他说。

午餐时分，他们在海滩边铺了一块野餐垫，一起吃了三明治和冰淇淋蛋糕。气候凉爽而天空湛蓝，日光热烈得让空气都温暖起来。Bucky让吃多了甜点的孩子们玩捉迷藏，最后却以大家绕着海岸追逐Steve并把他扑倒在沙滩告终。他们在无可奈何的Steve身上堆了一个美人鱼形状的沙雕，Bucky加了一对走形的胸，把自己笑到肚子痛。

——————

精力都消耗得差不多时，Clint来了。Bucky没想到Thor也跟着一起。

“路上我碰到他。”Clint解释道，看着很快被孩子们包围的Thor。自从发现骑在Thor的肩上很舒服他们就对他产生极大好感。身材高大的alpha笑容开朗地朝Bucky他们招手，胳膊上勾着三个小孩。Clint不禁望天。

“Sam没事吧？”Bucky担忧地问。Clint脸上的笑容消失了，疲倦地捂脸。

“我想应该是的。”好半天他才回答，“空军部队里某个高层要找他。”

“为什么？”Bucky又问。

Clint耸肩。“我要是知道为什么就不会这么担心了。Sam的记录很清白，没有前科，没有偷窃记录，很多年前就退伍了。我也搞不懂。”

Bucky刚想开口，几个女孩子跑过来，其中Dot和Lizzie拉走了Clint。他皱着眉看他们远去。犹豫片刻后，Bucky还是叹气，回头找Steve去了。得赶在潮水把人卷走前把那位上校先生挖出来。

——————

终于把孩子们安顿下来睡个午觉，Bucky在别墅后院的车库看到Steve。金发alpha正俯身鼓搞一辆华丽的老式哈雷机车，车上的皮革看起来旧了，但金属外壳还很闪亮。这台哈雷有点眼熟。这么想着，Bucky看见左侧弯折的后视镜。

噢。

Steve听见他的动静，转身露出大大的笑容。“嘿，”他向Bucky招手，后者已经一副无地自容的样子，从头到脚难堪得通红。

“你没有修好它……”Bucky喃喃道，刻意不看Steve温暖的视线。金发的alpha放下清洁抹布，直起腰。

“说实话，这台哈雷并不像Maria说得那么值钱。”他开口道，“我是指，没错它是个古董，车况也很良好，但只要用心寻找的话，总能从拍卖会上买到一模一样的，价钱也不会太夸张。”

Bucky欲言又止，内心愧疚和屈辱天人交战。“你想说什么？”

Steve温柔地笑了，他走近Bucky。“我想说的是，这部车的表面价值并不是我珍视它的原因。它曾属于我的祖父，它承载了很多回忆，对我来说这些才是重要的。”

“我把它弄坏了。”Bucky艰难地吞咽着，羞愧地垂下头。“Steve，我很抱歉，我真的很——”

“你还不明白吗，Bucky？”Steve出乎他意料地双手握住Bucky的手，笑容那么温柔，“我很高兴你把那块后视镜弄坏了，要不是那样，我可能就永远也无法找到你。”

Bucky呆呆地看着面带笑容的男人一会儿，无法确定Steve说的是否真心话。接着他呻吟一声，脸埋进上校的胸口，耳朵烧得发烫。

“你是真的吗？”Bucky半无奈半带笑。Steve也笑起来，双臂环住Bucky的肩膀。

“那面变形的后视镜才是让一切变得完美的关键。”Steve像在说一句什么哲理似的，下巴搁在Bucky脑袋上。

“我还是很抱歉。”Bucky咕哝着，抱紧Steve散发暖意的身体。

“我原谅你了。”他在Bucky头顶一吻，满足地叹道。

两人沉默了一小会儿，Steve放开他，表情有点迷惑。“我好像是着凉了，”他皱着眉头，“你的味道闻起来有点不太一——”

门口有人咳嗽两声，他们回头看见Thor靠在门框上，笑得很欢脱。“全都准备好了，Steven。”

“谢谢。”Steve仿佛如释重负，手指紧张地抓着头毛。他飞快低头吻了Bucky一下，执起Bucky的手将一头雾水的omega带至海边。

外面的天色变暗了，水平线上，夕阳照耀云朵的最后几缕霞光呈现出明艳的橘红色，犹如火焰的余烬。Bucky眨着眼睛，看见所有人都围成半圆形，Clint似乎既不爽又无可奈何，但孩子们却相当兴奋地小声窃窃私语。

“我知道，我们之间的一切都进行得……呃，太快了，更别提我当初在法院的不合宜行为……我想说的是——”Steve吞咽着，看看朝他挥手鼓劲的Thor，稳稳地深吸一口气。

然后，在他们的朋友和一群孩子面前，Steve掏着口袋单膝下跪。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010/chapters/12201485

卧室的房门一开，Tony就捕捉到熟悉的清凉薄荷气息，随后才是Jarvis走进来的轻缓脚步声。

“Sir，客人到了。”高个子金发beta管家在他乱糟糟的大床边止步，叹了口气，看着半边身体在厚棉被下面，还把一只穿着皱巴巴蓝袜子的脚伸在床外的主人。Tony睡得头发都乱了，Jarvis轻手轻脚地拿掉他随手盖在脑袋上的枕头。

褐发alpha装睡，但随即就有冰冷的手指钻进他的睡衣领子，在热乎乎的后颈捏了一把。Tony立刻被冰得睁开眼睛跳起来。他翻过身，佯怒地瞪向候坐在床边的Jarvis。男仆已经穿好了高档西装三件套，浅金色短发整齐地往后梳，露出严肃的灰蓝色双眼。

“快到下午四点了，Sir。我一整天都在外面冒着雪准备晚上的宴会。”Jarvis责备地说。Tony惬意地伸懒腰，挑衅般扬起眉毛。“是你叫我上床的。”

“所以现在我请您从这张床上下来。”JARIVS冷淡地回答。

“你应该纵容我随心所欲才对啊，宝贝。”Tony控诉道，做出拭泪状。Jarvis没有回答，嘴角微微向上抽动着站起来大步走到Tony的巨大衣柜跟前。管家先生打开柜门，取出Howard事先准备好的服装。老Stark都没好好解释今晚的宴会有什么特殊意义，只说会在自家别墅举办，一定要很豪华奢侈，云云。和平常一样Tony只听了三十秒就没再听下去了。

被Jarvis尖锐地注视着，Tony只好勉强地从床上爬下来，拖着步子走向对方。Jarvis脱了鞋都比他高出足足一头。Tony板着脸看镜子里自己的倒影，而Jarvis则拨开他眼前一缕弯曲的软毛。

“我可以自己梳头。”Tony说归说，仍然让仆人忙碌打理。纤长的手指伸进他的乱发间，轻柔地理顺了纠缠难解的发团。

“很抱歉，Mr.Stark坚持要求由我动手，以确保您能上得了台面，Sir。”Jarvis不带情绪的声音在Tony耳边说着。Mr.Stark是Jarvis对于Howard的称呼。Tony皱着脸，脱掉有点儿脏的睡衣，让Jarvis为他套上洋红色礼服衬衫。

“你又不是老Jarvis，不用听我爸的命令。”他气呼呼地说着，迅速扣上扣子，摇摇晃晃从宽松的睡裤里跨出来。Jarvis愣了半秒才继续给他挑选领带。

“当然，Sir。我只听您的。”Jarvis小声喃喃道。

Tony不自觉地哼着歌，穿好裤子，看着自己的倒影。

他仍然记得命运般的那一天，父亲叫他去楼下大厅，Tony到了那里就好奇地看见他家的银发老管家领进来一个瘦削的金发男孩。年仅五岁的Jarvis，带着淡淡的清凉薄荷气息，当时他已经比胖乎乎的八岁的Tony稍微高出那么一点儿。那也是Jarvis第一次叫他“Sir”，然而在这个称呼出口之前，Tony便对此了然于心。这是他长到八岁最为肯定的一件事。Jarvis将成为他最好的朋友，成为他的眼睛他的耳朵，他最忠诚的伴侣。把Jarvis带到Tony生活中是父亲从母亲去世后给Tony最棒的生日礼物。不过等到Jarvis逼他把蔬菜吃光的时候幸福感就减少了。

“Sir，今晚您似乎心不在焉。”微凉的手指按在衣领，将Tony拉回现实。Jarvis给Tony的脖子戴上银色领带，娴熟地系了一个温莎结，宽大的手掌抚平Tony衬衫的皱褶。

“不我才没有，Stark家的人才不会心不在焉。我只是在练习修禅。”Tony逞能道，抬起右手让Jarvis给他打上银质袖扣。

“您说得对，Sir。”Jarvis淡然回答，他整理完Tony不听话的衣领，退开一步，让年轻的alpha主人欣赏自己的倒影。

Tony对这无可挑剔的造型露出微笑，视线对上镜子里金发beta的浅蓝色眼睛。“好了，该下去迷倒我们的客人啦，Jarvis。”

——————

Tony终于走下楼，舞厅里已经有来自政府的男男女女，穿着深灰色制服，另有一些Steve以前那支alpha突击队的老成员穿得一身黑。这么多的军人和政府官员让Tony有种想吐的感觉，胃直往下沉。除了Rhodey和Steve，他一点不喜欢Nick Fury和他手下那帮子人。戴着手套的Jarvis轻轻扶了一把他的手肘，让Tony略微安心下来。自命不凡且无忧无虑的面具仍完好地戴在脸上。等到离他最近的那个身穿红色礼服的beta女性注意到时，登场的就是Anthony Stark，Howard Stark唯一的继承人，天才武器专家，“死亡商人”。

“请注意言行举止，Sir。我还有其他的工作要做，但强烈建议您不要尝试无花果馅饼。”Jarvis在Tony左耳边悄声叮嘱，随后很快消失在人群里。Tony还没来得及发表高见就被那个漂亮的棕发女人招呼上了。

他应付着对方有一搭没一搭地聊天，却看见一个眼熟的金发alpha，做工考究的深灰色西装紧绷在身上，独自立于舞厅入口。他向女人告退，走向Thor Odinson，后者听见Tony叫他的名字，开心地笑着转身。

“啊，今晚你看上去十分英俊气派，吾友！”Thor双手重重按在Tony的肩上。Tony极力掩饰自己抽搐的脸，突然很后悔没经大脑思考就接近友人……Thor和Jarvis差不多高，但多出来的六十磅肌肉让他看起来象个巨人。Tony喝了一口香槟四下环顾，很不当回事地问这场宴会有什么主题。Thor皱眉，有点被冒犯的样子。

“这是Sharon Carter女士的二十岁生日宴会。”Thor告诉他。这答案来得时机恰好，因为Howard Stark正带领Steve Rogers以及一对年长的夫妇——Tony认出那是Sharon双亲——向他和Thor所在的地方走来。Tony学着Thor的样子亲吻Mrs.Carter的两边脸颊，与Senator Carter握手。他还朝看过来的Steve点点头。从小到大的玩伴，距离上次见面已经有一阵子了。

Steve穿着他以前突击队的深色制服，荣誉奖章挂满两侧翻领，亮晶晶的，昭示他在海外征战时的多次成就。被Howard拖着和Carter夫妇一起到处打招呼仿佛让他有点困惑。Tony看着他们穿梭在人群里，去招呼他父亲想要介绍认识的无聊的政客们，都开始同情Steve了。这时Thor招来端着餐盘路过的侍者。

“诶，Jarvis说别吃无花果馅——”Tony看对方拿起一块馅饼，赶紧开口，“——算了。”他又嘀咕道，因为Thor已经把食物丢进嘴巴嚼了起来。结果Thor一脸菜色，Tony则递上纸巾。

——

这种奢华的晚宴，其意义只是让人明白自己老得有多快……Tony半心半意地想着。还不到二十分钟，他就恨不得回到实验室去摆弄图纸和模型，与自己的管家先生唇枪舌剑了。Jarvis是唯一一个能够在和Tony斗嘴时不落下风的。

Tony一边听某个年长女性大谈她家可爱的孙辈一边把玩着袖扣；突然，他看见一名引人注目的褐发omega，穿着乱糟糟的西装，领带都是歪的，一副格格不入的痛苦模样看起来都快喘不过气了。他已经引起别人的注意，有几个客人甚至转过身好奇地打量他。Tony借口摆脱了老妇人的魔爪，端着一杯香槟大步穿过房间，十分自然地伸手挽住对方的腰。那个omega一被他碰到就僵硬起来，手也紧紧地握成了拳头。Tony决定看看自己直觉准不准。他开口说：

“如果你是来这里找Steve的，别出声，跟我走。”他赶在对方挥拳揍他引起更多人注意之前低声说。

“你是谁，你怎么知道的？”刚一来到四下无人的走廊Tony就被推开了，omega怀疑地眯起深蓝色的双眼。一言不发地，Tony举起香槟酒杯，对方犹豫片刻，接过杯子两大口一饮而尽。这个长得颇为漂亮的小家伙心烦意乱地叹了口气，松开那根不在位置的领带，手也有些颤抖地抓着头发。Tony又一次看见他右手那抹熟悉的银光，早在房间里他就认出来了。

“现在我来回答你的问题。我的名字是Tony Stark，这幢别墅的主人，宴会的东道主。至于我是怎么知道你来找Steve，而不是更英俊潇洒家财万贯的别的alpha比如我呢，”Tony伸出手，以一种非常不礼貌的姿势抓住对方右腕，抬高那只手以肯定自己的怀疑，“因为你戴着Rogers家祖传的戒指。”

Tony的嘴角大幅上扬，而眼前的omega挣脱他的手，满脸通红带着敌意瞪他。Tony漫不经心地耸肩。他又不是没做过更没形象的事。现在他只是触犯了上流阶级的传统礼仪规范而已。如果Stark爷爷地下有知，大概要气得在墓地里打滚了。

“轮到我问。你叫什么名字，你是怎么进来的，为什么要找Steve？”Tony问。

“为什么要告诉你！”对方挑衅地反问。

“因为，其一，Jarvis是我家保安负责人，我是他的上司，我可以很轻易地——怎么说呢——打电话命令他‘消除’不请自来的访客。其二，你和Rogers之间绝对有不可告人的关系，我得承认发现这一点我真是太高兴了，那家伙正直得前无古人，我是多么倒霉才会认识他啊。所以我想抓住他的小辫子。其三，我需要喘口气，不能再听那些可爱到令人作呕的小宝宝趣事，还有哪个牌子婴儿食品最好，之类之类。”

等到Tony这一通唠叨完毕，那个omega已经愣得张口结舌，僵硬的姿态也稍显放松。Tony对他露出迷人的微笑，重复问了一遍。Steve的神秘友人低下头，咬着嘴唇，拧着手指，再度紧张起来。

“Steve叫我今天来见他。他曾经提过，要向他的母亲介绍我。”他不确定地说着，掏出一张眼熟的邀请函，金色花体字拼出“Mister James B.Barnes”。Tony不认识这个姓。他拧着眉毛，回想和Steve互相问候时对方茫然的表情。Rogers看上去不像在等人。仿佛只是对整个宴会都兴趣缺缺。

有脚步声靠近走廊，Tony暂且压下好奇心，带着James快速走进后花园。花园里很冷，下着小雪，但再也不会被人撞见。Tony听见别墅里传出宴会的喧嚷，都模糊而轻微了。James似乎也不在意这么冷，甚至到了外面还显得更放松。

Tony沉思着打量眼前的omega，他想起Howard狡猾的笑容以及Carter一家人突兀的登场，还有那一群身居要职的政客。Stark家族怎会为一个Carter家的人举办生日宴会？他脑子里好像灵光一闪。

“Steve亲口邀请你？”他问。

James抬眼看他，摇头，“他给我寄了封信，里面有这个。”他指指Tony手里的邀请函。

“我猜你们俩有一腿？最近他就是因为你才冷落我们这群朋友吧？”Tony继续问，James象被踩到尾巴的猫似的炸毛，耳尖通红，肯定了Tony的猜想。他抱着胳膊狠狠瞪Tony，Tony很辛苦地憋着笑，憋着去揉他头毛的冲动。

“你闻起来和他很像。别误会，你本身的气息一定很诱人没错，但alpha能分辨出被标记的omega。”随着年岁渐长，Tony经常被说鼻子很灵敏，嗅觉非常发达。否则大家都说beta是没有味道的，他又怎么能发现Jarvis是清凉薄荷，Pepper是新鲜的草莓气息呢？

“你是哪个家族的，为什么Rogers还没把你介绍给我们？”Tony继续笑嘻嘻地追问。他必须承认，惹毛这个活泼好斗的小家伙真是很有意思，而且他本身就有点像老Stark一样热爱八卦。但在James开口前，Tony的手机响了，Jarvis略带焦虑的声音请他“立刻回到舞厅，Sir，宴会正式开始了”。在这个当口James还打起喷嚏来，Tony匆匆看他一眼，叹了口气。

“好吧，我们先进去，你把领带系好别感冒了。”他推James进屋子，挥手向精神不济的管家示意，然后把James介绍给对方；Jarvis的蓝眼睛惊讶地睁大，不过更让Tony困惑的则是James同样吃惊的表情。

“Sir，您这是在干嘛？”Jarvis仿佛还想说更多，但看见Howard走近他又闭上嘴。Howard正和身穿一袭华丽银色礼服的Sarah热切地交谈，发现了Tony，便拉着Sarah上前。Tony礼貌地问候她。身为父亲最好的朋友，Sarah微笑称赞了Tony的礼仪举止，接着却转头看向站在Tony旁边，挡住James不让人看见的Jarvis。

“Jarvis，谢谢你为今晚做的准备。”Sarah说，Jarvis只是点头。但出乎Tony意料，Sarah尖锐的视线又落到James身上，嘴角还噙着笑。

“我是Sarah Rogers，我们已经见过面了，James。”她轻快地说。Tony吃惊地看她上前亲吻了James的双侧脸颊。褐发omega好像已经惊得呆若木鸡。Sarah罔顾他明显的不安，拉过James一只手勾在胳膊上。Howard开始端详James手上的戒指，Tony开始头痛，而Sarah无视他们，只在James耳边悄声说了什么，很亲热地拍拍他的手。

“和我走走吧，孩子。”Sarah说，带着说不出话紧张不已的James走远了。Tony皱着眉目送他们离去。Jarvis在他背后僵硬得像根柱子，而就在Tony迫不及待要问这是怎么一回事的时候，他的父亲咳嗽两声，朝Sarah他们远去的方向示意：

“我们也走走吧，儿子？”Howard说。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010/chapters/12381764

Steve的alpha感知一片混乱。

他不知道是不是因为自己已经半结合的缘故，导致大脑中本能的那一部分不断回想他的omega；即使Bucky根本不在这里他那甜蜜诱人的信息素也无处不在。

Steve快要疯了。

他甚至没意识到自己又开始走神，直到Carter议员碰了碰他的手臂他才猛地回到现实，小声咳嗽一声掩饰刚才的心不在焉。

“抱歉，议员，您刚才说的是？”他很不好意思地回应着，手也不自在地拉扯紧绷的领结。议员重复他的问题，Steve则礼貌地予以回答。他尽了自己最大努力陪伴Tony的父亲欢迎各方来客，同时却仍能隐约地感知那诱人的气息。他毫无所觉地咬紧了牙关，还开始流汗，连Howard都中断和一名老妇人的交谈来问他是不是还好。Steve匆匆点头，同时分神在拥挤的宾客中找寻着。

那个命运般的日子，那个海滩边，当Steve单膝下跪，手指颤抖地掏出那个小小的丝绒首饰盒时，Bucky说了“我愿意”。Steve那时笨手笨脚的，满脸通红心跳得像打鼓，差点把家传戒指都落在温热的沙子里了。当他把那枚老旧的银戒戴上Bucky漂亮的手指时，某种火热而厚重的东西也沉淀进他的心里。戒指的尺寸刚刚好，Bucky也蹲下来，吻他，周围是孩子们欢乐的兴奋的笑声，然后仿佛一切都尘埃落定，再完美不过。

现在他们只需要时间让结合彻底稳固。他那alpha的本能正对Bucky下一次发情满怀期待。再共同度过两次发情期，Bucky就永远属于他了，什么药物什么手段都无法逆转这个过程。激烈鼓胀的占有欲几乎让Steve站都站不稳。

“我需要去透口气。”他对Howard和Carter夫妇说，喝光杯子里的香槟，走向大门。一路上他不时停下脚步向熟悉的人点头微笑。他看见Jarvis步履优雅地在人群中穿梭，毫不费力地通过对讲机指挥属下。再早些时候Steve也见过Tony，Tony的状态出奇地好，人也很清醒，这位年轻的Stark继承人动不动就会闹出丑闻，喝醉了还会和其他alpha调情（然后被打）。自从Pepper出现在他的生命中，Tony的言行举止都改善良多。

又一次捕捉到Bucky熟悉的气息，Steve差点撞到一位穿着条纹西装的年老绅士。他的气息中是带着焦虑和不安吗？Steve捏捏鼻梁，穿上外套，终于来到室外，深呼吸几口冰冷的空气让心情稳定下来。

“Steven。”有人在背后呼唤他。是母亲的声音。

Steve做了一下心理建设转过身，脸上的笑容不带感情。“母亲，Sharon，很高兴见到你们。”

他亲吻Sarah两边脸颊，然后对Sharon微笑。年轻的女子红着脸抬起一只纤细的，未戴手套的手，让Steve吃了一惊。他呆愣着，不知道该做什么。像Sharon这样未结合的omega通常至少要隔着一层布料才能让alpha触碰。

Sarah咳了两声，Steve飞快地向母亲望去，看见对方微微抬起下巴示意。于是他握住Sharon的手。Sharon脸红得更厉害了。Steve在她手背上短短地一个轻吻就立刻放开对方，不知为何他这样干脆的举动让Sharon好像有些失望。两名女性带着期待注视他，Steve却只想叹气，翻白眼。

“生日快乐，Carter小姐。”他硬梆梆地说了一句就闭起嘴巴。从Sarah的表情上看她实在很想卷起报纸抽打他的脑袋。

“好了，你们俩互相熟悉一下。Sharon从1月以后就没机会和你见面，Steven。我相信你们会有很多可聊的话题。”Sarah警告般地瞪着Steve不让他走人，Steve也固执地不肯视线退让。Sarah伸手捏捏他的胳膊。“同时，我还有一位美丽的omega要见。”

她转身走开了，留下两人尴尬地并肩站立。Steve意外地望着母亲的背影。还有一个omega？过去Sarah的情人数量太多Steve都记不清，但最近几年，他的母亲收敛了许多，自从这次回来Steve都没看见她再带着哪个omega。Sharon羞怯地把手放在Steve的手臂上，唤回了他的注意力。

“我们走走好吗？”她提议道，一双蓝色的大眼睛几乎是恳求的。心知自己要是将针对母亲的怒火发泄在Sharon身上，就太不礼貌，Steve调整表情露出微笑，伸出手臂让她挽着。

“当然可以，Carter小姐。说起来，您现在有男友吗？”Steve想着话题和对方闲聊。

“没有……”Sharon看起来有点气馁，“请叫我Sharon就好。”

“我明白了。”Steve心不在焉。

“那么……你呢？”顿了顿，Sharon反问着Steve，白皙美丽的脸蛋期待地扬起。他们身周小雪纷纷飘扬起来，Sharon只穿了一件长袖礼服裙，Steve脱下自己的黑色外套披在Sharon娇小的肩上，没有回答她的问题。

“我们进去如何，里面比较温暖。”他这么说。Sharon仍然凝视着Steve戒备的蓝眼睛，她踮起脚，小手为他拍开金发上的碎雪，指尖落下时擦碰到他的下巴。Steve侧过头自己拍打制服，顺势也将脸别开了。他不愿与她对视。Steve一直把Sharon当作小妹妹看待，并且永远不会变。

“好吧。”终于，Sharon带着重重的失望之情回答。

回房间的路上Steve经过Tony和他的父亲，还有Tony身边那个操心的高个子管家JARVIS。Tony呆呆地看着他和Sharon眨了几下眼睛，不知怎么回事，Steve居然从他们身上感知到了Bucky的气息。小Stark张嘴想说话但Howard阻止了他，快步过来招呼Steve和Sharon回宴会厅。Steve最后又朝Tony看了一眼，看到的是JARVIS弯腰在他耳边紧张地说着什么。 

Steve被带到宴会厅中央的桌子上。他看见Carter夫妇和Peggy已经坐在那里等着他了。Steve的心一沉，他机械地从Sharon肩上取下自己的外套递给一位侍者，随后为她拉开椅子。坐下来时Steve脸上的笑容也像是画上去的面具。Peggy打量他，Steve回避她的视线，趁着重要来宾们纷纷就坐在宴会厅里又看了一圈。以前几个战队的老下属朝他点头微笑，连Fury也在。Steve还看见Odinson一家，Loki郁闷地坐在Frigga旁边，头发往后梳着，佩戴一个暗绿色领结。Thor看到Steve和Sharon坐在一块儿时困惑地皱了皱眉。桌子下面，Steve握紧拳头小心翼翼地呼吸了几次。Carter议员正试着和他聊天，可是除了耳边的心跳声外Steve什么也听不见。他根本不想坐在这场痛苦的晚宴里。

然后，他看见他们，然后，一切戛然而止。

他的母亲和Bucky。

Sarah带着他惊惶的爱人走到一个角落，微微抿着唇，熟练地调整好他的领带，拉直他的衬衫领子。看来之前闻到Bucky的气息不是Steve的幻觉。可他宁可都是幻觉。

Steve还没起身找托辞离席，Howard已经拍拍手示意两名侍者关上宴会厅那扇厚重的大门。Sarah为Bucky拉开椅子，但Bucky显然太过紧张了，僵硬地坐下来时都没注意到Steve的目光。

“介意加我一个嘛？”一只手落在Steve肩上吓了他一跳。Tony没等回复就坐到Steve隔壁。

“叫我管家为你另找一个位子，可以吗？”他对一头雾水的座位原主人说，“我管家就是那座大理石裸体雕像旁边的高个子金发帅哥。”

“最近怎么样？”Tony对Carter夫妇露出魅力无穷的笑容，Steve想起来但被他在桌下扣住手腕。Steve难以置信地瞪着友人，不过Tony飞快地用手指在他皮肤上敲打“待在这儿”和“我知道”的摩斯密码之后，他就不动了。他迷茫地坐在椅子里，忍不住一直去看紧张地喝着玻璃杯中的酒水，同时聆听Sarah说话的Bucky。

晚宴进展缓慢让人难以忍受。Steve极力应付那些索然无味的闲话家常，偶尔应付不上则有Tony打圆场。坐席间只有侍者来回走动，给Steve端来一道又一道美味佳肴。他几乎什么都没碰，只是毫无目的地把食物堆在盘子里。大厅对面他的母亲仍在和Bucky谈话，后者也同样没动叉子。爱人身上散发出的紧张感让Steve痛恨，他渴望将他的omega抱进怀里，吻去他所有的忧虑和不安。

Steve甚至没发现Howard站起来念敬酒辞，直到宾客中爆发出一阵掌声，突然之间所有人都看着他。

Bucky也抬头看见了Steve，脸上血色褪尽。Steve飞快地向Sharon一瞥，发现她不知何时偷偷地把手摆在了Steve的左手边。Tony在桌下踢他，Steve立刻缩回手，视线也从Bucky身上移向突然安静下来的众多宾客。Carter议员坐在桌子对面十分期待地望着他。

“将来能有你这样的女婿我们很荣幸。”Carter夫人和善地说。Sharon伸出手握住Steve发软的手掌，在Peggy赞赏的目光下笑得粲然。

“什么？”Steve从嗓子里挤出一句话。

Howard又大声宣布了什么，引起宾客又一阵掌声；Steve耳朵里有奇怪的耳鸣，他转动脖子，像转动一根生锈的门栓一样，去看他的母亲和Bucky那桌。

Sarah还在和其他客人一起鼓掌，嘴角带着隐约的满意的笑。然后Steve看到Bucky的表情，然后——

他猛地起立，椅子拖曳地板发出巨响。他甚至没有注意到自己是站起来的，室内鸦雀无声，连Howard都不说话了。然而Steve的目光不愿从Bucky脸上挪开。

“呃，Steve，老兄，你不是要想——”Tony浑身不自在地开口，拉拉他的制服袖子。

Steve挣脱了他，大步走向他的母亲。

“Steven。”随着他的接近Sarah的眼神也变得冷硬起来。

“这场闹剧是你的主意？”他的声音平稳沉静得叫人惊讶，话说回来，Steve发怒时反而是那种头脑冷静逻辑清晰的类型。这也是他成为如此出色的战士的理由之一。Sarah眯起眼，张嘴想说什么，但Steve已经把注意力转移到爱人的身上。

当Steve关切地跪在跟前，温暖的手掌抚上他冰凉苍白的脸颊时，Bucky还在回避他的目光。

“甜心，看着我。”Steve说得温柔而恳切。背后传来抽冷气的声音，Steve听见了闲言碎语，听见了Loki虽然压低声音不过还是很刺耳的“Thor，那是Bucky！”以及Thor低低的“噢噢噢我看得见，弟弟，别踢我”。但Steve只专注于他的omega。他露出鼓励的微笑，拇指十分轻柔地抚摸Bucky的颧骨，最终Bucky还是看向了他。

Bucky看起来好失落。Steve觉得心里有什么东西断了。

“看着我就好，宝贝。”他把另一只手搭到对方后颈，安抚地捏了一把。“我们回家，好吗？”

“Steve——”Bucky的蓝眼睛无助地看着他的母亲。Steve直起身体将爱人拉入怀抱，吻上了对方的唇。Bucky惊喘着在他怀里发抖，周围人群冒出一阵诧异的窃窃私语。

“Thor，放开我的脸！发生什么啦！我要看啊！”又是Loki的声音。

“Steven Rogers！”Sarah抬眼看着他们，话语声中蕴藏着怒气，“只要你走出这扇门就再也不是我的儿子。”

Steve把Bucky拉起来，不顾爱人惊慌的表情，双手捧住他的脸。“我等这天很久了。”他抽动嘴角说道。

他扯掉自己身上的Alpha军队制服，一把丢在震惊的母亲的腿上。室内被喧哗充斥了，他听见Carter议员愤怒地叫嚷着什么。但Steve已经受够了。

“我这就走，Sarah。”他对母亲说。房间的另一头，Howard吃惊得说不出话。

Bucky在身后像是呜咽了一声，Steve抓住他的手，紧紧握住。

“先生，您的大衣和汽车钥匙。”Jarvis在门口“欢送”他们。背后，Steve听见有Tony快活的笑声传来。他没有回头，只是向好友敬礼致谢，然后就拥着Bucky走入漫天飞舞的雪花中。

“你发神经啊！”等到Steve把厚厚的大衣搭在Bucky肩上时，后者冲他叫了起来。雪下得太大，四周如同披上白色的毛毯。Steve笑得有点喘，他把脸埋在Bucky温热的颈窝里，这一切都感觉不真实，但又从未如此地轻松惬意。

“反正你怎样都爱我！”他也大声叫道，心脏剧烈地跳动着。

“现在怎么办？”坐进Steve温暖的车内，Bucky问。他的脸颊都被冻红了，微卷的头毛上还有半化的雪。可他的蓝眼睛那么地闪亮。“我们去哪儿？”

Bucky看上去是那么地美，美得惊人。

Steve笑着握住他的手。“任何地方都好。”

——

三十分钟后Rumlow打开大门，眯着眼睛看见公寓外头站着两个男人；他后退了好几步。

“哦我的天，不是吧。”他说。


	23. Chapter 23

Rumlow的头在痛。

“等一下，”他捏着鼻梁深呼吸，让自己冷静，“那么说来，你当着你母亲和她那些财大气粗的朋友的面，脱掉军装，和他一起跑出来了？就算是我这种从来没当过兵的人也知道这样蠢得可以啊。”

Bucky关切地望着Rogers，往他身边又挨了一点儿；两人正坐在Rumlow的沙发上，Rogers带着坚定，果决，义不容辞的眼神，说：“唯一重要的是我们现在终于在一起了。”他们彼此十指紧紧交扣，金发男人爱恋地望进Bucky的蓝眼睛里。房间里充满了你侬我侬的气息让Rumlow很想把吃进去的晚饭吐到他们脸上。

“那你们找我到底是有何贵干？”他疲倦地揉着眼睛问，“请别告诉我你们小两口打算私奔到欧洲或者其他什么鸟不拉屎的地方，找我给你们搞假身份。”

Bucky天真地朝他眨眼。Rumlow哀叹一声，强忍着把头发揪下来的冲动。“小子，你知道那种事只有电影里才有吧？”

“不，我们只需要个地方计划下一步。”Rogers赶在Rumlow准备长篇大论碎碎念“浪漫喜剧电影是如何腐蚀你的大脑”之前打断了他，“Bucky说鉴于你的……行业范围，找你是再好不过的选择。”

“我的行业范围。”Rumlow慢吞吞地重复着，挑起眉毛。Rogers还算有点羞耻心，表情带上了隐约的愧疚。

“好了，老实说吧，我们是来找地方住一阵的！”Bucky气恼地把去年圣诞节Clint送给Rumlow的小抱枕丢到后者胸前。Rumlow接住枕头，Bucky则倔强地别过脸，一副高贵不可侵犯的模样，突然，他的肚子大声地咕咕叫起来。

“还要有东西吃是吗，我懂了。”Rumlow说，表情淡定。Bucky倨傲地吸着鼻子，但在兄长的注视下，耳尖微微地发红。Rumlow叹了口气，把Clint送的抱枕往Steve腿上一拍，起身朝厨房走。他还有些晚饭吃剩下的披萨，但显然高贵的小Bucky决不愿迁就——

“我要吃龙虾饺，Rum。”Bucky在后面期待地大喊。

“没有龙虾。”Rumlow不爽地喊回去。

“总之要饺子，要你自己包的，不要吃店里卖的速冻食品！”Bucky用上了那种只在Rumlow面前使用的任性娇纵口吻。然后他对好奇的恋人兴冲冲地悄声说：“Rum是最棒的厨师，等会儿你就知道了。”

Rumlow大声叹气，还翻了个白眼；这两个做事不顾后果的家伙把他也拉进浑水里了，Rumlow想着想着，笑了起来，从冰箱里取出新鲜的西红柿。

——

“天啦，我爱死你了。”Bucky塞了一嘴食物，满足地感叹道。Rumlow打开一罐冰啤酒递给Rogers，后者点头表示谢意，推开吃干净的餐盘。Rumlow也坐了下来，怀疑地打量Bucky。

“吃慢点，小子，没人跟你抢。”他嘀咕，Bucky的脸颊像小松鼠一样鼓了起来，还在拼命往嘴里塞，样子着实很好笑。“不对，我忘记加你最爱的西芹干了。”他突然说着，到橱柜里翻找起来。

等他把装着西芹干的小瓶递过去时Bucky的脸色却刷地变白；Rumlow吓了一跳。随后Bucky挣扎着爬起来，推开一脸担心的Rogers直奔洗手间。两人听见呕吐声也跟着跑过去。他们看见Bucky趴在马桶前面痛苦地干呕，脖子都红了。

Rogers蹲下来温柔地将爱人的头发从汗涔涔的脸上拨开，大手慢慢地在Bucky背上打圈。Rumlow靠着门框眯起眼睛，大脑以最高倍速运转。他脑子里有个惊悚的想法，但是不准备好一大瓶酒的话，他不太愿意认真想下去……Bucky小口地呼吸着，掌根无意识地抵着小腹，而他的alpha则把手掌贴在他的额头上。

Rogers忧心忡忡地皱着眉收回手，又按了下自己的额头。“Bucky，你发烧了！”

“我有个体温计。”Rumlow说，顺势走开了。可能吗？Rumlow不太懂omega的生理，但他起码知道omega的口味突然变化和食欲大增意味着什么。他突然很后悔自己刚刚开门让这两人进来了，他们简直跟拍肥皂剧似的。

等他再回去，Bucky已经裹着一根毯子躺在沙发上了。Rogers原本带着苦大仇深的表情，但当Rumlow给他体温计时又飞快地收敛起来。Rumlow知道个中缘由。另一半身上带着别的alpha气息，总让人心理上难以忍受。可毕竟他们在他的公寓，这也无法避免，何况Rumlow才不管Rogers怎么想呢，起码现在还没到时候。

Bucky打了个呵欠，若有所思地舔嘴。“我能先把饺子吃完吗？”Rogers把体温计递过去时他期待地问。金发男人坚定地摇头，他就嘟着嘴含住了体温计。

在Bucky等待熟悉的电子提示音时Rumlow则把Rogers拉到走廊。对方似乎有点困惑，不过显然更多心思还放在突然发烧的Bucky身上。有那么一会儿，Rumlow绞尽脑汁在想，该怎么讲这件事，才不至于搞得Rogers心脏病发作或者脑中风呢。他真的需要来支烟，该死的。

“他闻到西芹的味道就吐了。”Rumlow决定这么说，他的声音干巴巴的。Rogers慢慢眨了眨眼。

“然后呢……”他问。

“那是他最喜欢的佐料……”Rumlow暗示道，抱着一线希望那家伙能领会自己的意思。Rogers木着脸示意他继续。Rumlow不由觉得这两人生出来的孩子没指望得个什么诺贝尔奖了。

“现在他一闻到就吐……”Rumlow知道自己在兜圈子，可是不管怎么努力他也没法把“怀——”这个词说出口。

“你觉得是他胃有毛病？我想Bucky是因为在雪天奔跑所以着了凉……”Rogers很愧疚地吐露心声，眉毛担忧得都要打结了。

“看在爱神的份上……”Bucky这个愚蠢到家的男朋友啊，Rumlow只想在他完美的牙齿上来一拳。他深吸气，镇定了一下，也有很微乎其微的可能性是胃病，是他太多虑了。Rumlow改变话题，问：“你们俩有避孕吗？或者你跟他……那个的时候，做了保护措施吗……”他越说越小声，很头痛地叹着气，Rogers变成了滑稽的红色，张着嘴巴说不出话，最后肩膀垂下来一点儿，非常微弱地，带着负罪感说：“没有。”

“耶稣基督……”Rumlow从牙缝里吸了口气，视线越过对方望向起居室。他真不愿想象他们俩不做措施就滚床的样子。Bucky已经不在沙发上了，体温计孤零零躺在毯子里。

当他们俩出现在Rumlow的厨房门口，Bucky像做了坏事被抓住似的跳起来转过身，眼睛瞪得老大；他的嘴里塞满了吃的，一手还紧紧握住勺子。Rogers张口结舌，看着恋人没理会他反而转头继续大吃特吃。Rumlow同情地拍拍他的肩膀。

“你得快去买个验孕工具了。这绝对不正常。”他明智地提了建议，随后离开这块即将爆发大战的地方。

Rogers都站不稳了。

——

Rumlow在距离自己公寓三条街之外的杂货店门口看着它闪烁的灯光。从下午起温度就有回升，周围的雪也融化了一点儿，大片的雪花已经转为湿冷的水气，不断落在他冻僵的脸上。不过Rumlow还是没勇气进去买那个玩意儿。

为什么，中枪的总是他？

“真的吗？”Bucky满脸通红，既难以置信又紧张兴奋；Rogers刚冲进厨房一把将吓了一跳的omega抱进怀里，重重地吻了半天，然后才小声在他耳边说了什么。他的眼圈有点红，把爱人拥在怀里，温柔而虔诚地吻他的头发。Rumlow在眼睛被闪瞎之前就躲回安全的起居室了。

可惜起居室也没安全多久。

“我觉得没什么两样啊……”回到起居室后Bucky这么说着，撩起上衣好奇地盯着平坦的小腹。Rumlow为自己饱受创伤的心灵点蜡，因为Rogers居然跪在Bucky面前，像亲吻什么希腊女神一样亲吻Bucky的肚子。他们肯定又忘记他的存在了。

“你们好像应该先确定了再……”Rumlow说不下去了，纯洁的吻已经开始往完全不同的性质改变了。

“Steve……”带着轻喘的呻吟成为最后一根稻草。Rumlow站起来，抓起外套，不想再听见任何不该听见的东西，摔门而出。

他的脚就不由自主地把他带到了这里。

或者他也可以顺便买包烟？其实从好些年前和Sam决裂以后他就没怎么抽过烟了。大家还住在一起的时候，Rumlow点烟基本都是为了刁难Sam，看他眉间的担忧，和他冲过来扯掉Rumlow嘴里的烟头骂他是白痴的样子。

Rumlow其实并不喜欢辛辣苦涩的烟味。

Sam再也不会念叨他的身体健康了。过了这么多年，这个事实不该再让他挂怀。然而一切似乎依然如故。像心里总是隐隐作痛的那一块。

Rumlow深呼吸，走进商店。

里面有一排排的货物，他走过去，抬头看上方的标识。那玩意儿应该是在“女性用品”里面，还是“卫生用品”里面？

“需要我帮忙吗，年轻人？”一个和蔼的声音问道，Rumlow眨眨眼睛转身看见一名穿着商店红色背心的老妇人，带着温暖的笑容望着他。

“呃，你们有没有那种……嗯……沾取尿液，检测……嗯……”他脸都抽了，还是说不出口。老妇人笑着拍拍他的手，虽然手掌干燥而布满皱纹，仍意外地温暖。

“在这边。”她带他过去，微笑地看着Rumlow脸红。“有好消息了吗？”

“其实是给我弟弟的。”Rumlow尴尬地说。她的目光惊讶但带着赞赏之意。

“你一定很爱他。我从没见过哪个alpha为他的omega买验孕工具。通常都是那些小可怜自个儿过来。”她说。Rumlow无言地耸耸肩，心想能找理由离开公寓真是万幸。

她介绍了几个不同的种类，Rumlow决定买一盒有十五支的，根本没看价钱。他认为有必要为了万无一失而反复检查几遍。不管Bucky愿不愿意跑二十次厕所。

他谢过店员并道别，然后去收银台。一看见收银员Rumlow就猛地收住步子。

Jasper Sitwell，一如既往地自命不凡，站在柜台旁边，穿戴着红色小帽子和背心。

“Well well well，有人遇上麻烦了吗。”Rumlow板着脸走过去。Sitwell看看他手里的那盒验孕棒，吹了个口哨。

“你搞大多少人肚子了？”他幸灾乐祸地问。

“我没有搞大任何人的肚子。”Rumlow阴沉地瞪着他。

Sitwell用夸张的姿势遮住自己大张的嘴巴，银框眼镜后面，一双圆溜溜的眼睛显得很滑稽。“是你被搞大肚子了？”

“结个帐行吗，”Rumlow无视Sitwell毫无生理根据的臆测，“再给我拿包烟。”

“吸烟对胎儿有害。”Sitwell挤挤眼给他收银条。Rumlow则在思考要是自己给Jasper Sitwell来一拳会不会被抓起来。

真是可惜啊。

当他走出店门来到潮湿的大街上，雨水已经代替雪花从天而降。抽出一支烟，Rumlow叼在嘴里，也懒得点火，就这样冲进雨里。

——

Rumlow在大门口停下动作，钥匙转到一半，手还握着门把。

事实证明这是他今天最聪明的决定。

他吸了口气大喊：“再过五秒钟我就要进来了最好别给我看到你们还光着屁股。把裤子穿好！”

然后传来一阵凌乱的响动，夹杂Rogers低声咒骂和Bucky压抑的惊喘。Rumlow给了他们不止五秒钟，说真的，也是为了自己啊。

“你们两个到底是有多饥渴？再过几分钟你们就会知道自己是不是要为人父母了好吗，字面意义的几分钟啊！”Rumlow嫌恶地咕哝，把omega验孕棒丢给Rogers，走进房间脱下湿答答的外套。

“谢谢！”Rogers感激地说，他的脸颊还有点红，头发乱糟糟地耷拉在眼睛里，忙着抚平衬衫上的皱褶。

Bucky好奇地撕开一个包装，然后看看Rumlow。

“你得用那头沾取尿液……”他尴尬地说。

Bucky沉吟地舔舔嘴唇，开始看说明书。“我觉得上面写的是把它塞进屁股里。我是该塞二十支还是只要一支就够了？”他的样子仿佛在思考什么宇宙不解之谜。Rogers被口水噎到，惊恐地瞪大了双眼。

Rumlow挫败地摊手，掏出手机。“好了，我受够了，我爱你，小子，但我再也不会回答你这种问题了。我们需要智囊团。”

他拨了Clint的号码，直接发起牢骚：“我受不了了Clint，来帮帮我，我要被那个蠢小子折腾疯了。”

电话另一头是古怪的沉默，Rumlow的心往下沉，然后，他听见Sam安静而冰冷的声音：

“看来Bucky现在正和你在一起？”

操啊。


	24. Chapter 24

“能不能请你先听听他们怎么说？”他们站在Rumlow的家门口，Clint表情很紧张，第十二次说出这句话。

Sam根本懒得理他。门慢慢地开了，自从Clint和Bucky被拘留的那件事——差不多三个多月了——之后他第一次看见Brock Rumlow，他感觉这半个多小时在心底悄无声息地翻腾的怒火即将有喷射之势。

“他们在哪？”Sam很惊讶自己的声音听起来还如此沉稳。Rumlow板着脸不吭声，拇指往身后客厅指了指。Sam无视他和Clint在背后的眼神交流自顾自闯进去。Bucky缩在沙发里，满脸通红，眼睛惊惶地瞪得老大。坐在他旁边的是那个Clint一路上都拼命给他介绍的alpha。

Steve Grant Rogers上校，声名显赫的咆哮突击队队长。

Sam还记得自己在空军时听说过这个人。他是军校的黄金小子，是三百年来联邦政府历史上最年轻的alpha上校。Rogers是Nick Fury将军以及陆军委员会的宠儿。曾经，Sam真的很希望能见见这个活生生的传奇人物。他们年纪应该相差不是特别大，他也对Rogers队长的成就十分钦佩。

不过现在他只想在这家伙牙齿上狠狠来一拳。

“Sam。”Bucky怕怕地叫他，看到Sam的双手无意识地握拳，让他整个人都绷紧了。

“我想我们还没正式见过面，我的名字叫——”上校站了起来，不着痕迹地护到Bucky身前为他挡下Sam的怒火。他的蓝眼睛显得很平静，但Sam看得出来他紧张的肢体语言，是已经准备要大打一架的样子。

“我知道你叫什么。”Sam恼火地咬着牙说。

“Sam，Rum已经把事情告诉我了。”Clint的声音里带着一种又惊又喜不可思议的感觉，他抓着Sam的胳膊把他拉开，中断了兄长和Rogers的瞪眼比赛。Sam皱着眉毛瞪着Clint，被后者拉到门外的冷风里一通解释说明。Rumlow则徘徊在门口。不过Sam还是无视他。

“他干嘛了？”Sam简直不相信自己的耳朵，Clint告诉他，上校先生在一屋子的政府人员面前脱掉制服就那么和Bucky“私奔”了。固然这么做一定后患无穷，Sam仍然不得不为上校的爱情付出竖起大拇指。

“好吧，起码他对Bucky是真心的。”Sam阴沉地嘟哝，寒冷的天气，呼出来的气都是白雾。他原本并不想这么酸不溜丢地讲话，但听起来仍不免带着苦涩感。

“关键不是他们，哈？”Rumlow突然开口，愤怒的口吻。他关上门，把三人都隔绝在温暖的室外。

“别，Sam，现在不是——”Clint眼里一抹恐慌的了然。

“你对我有意见直说就好，我他妈受够你了，Wilson。”Rumlow的声音冰冷地打断他。

“没错我有意见啊。”Sam转身怒视他，“是你把他拖进摩托车案子里的，是吧？要不是你，他们再也不可能见面！Bucky也不会连个像样的订婚都没有就被搞大肚子。”

“哇？你就会说别人，自己倒让弟弟们去卖屁股挣钱？”Rumlow反唇相讥，他粗鲁的发言让Sam像被打了一巴掌似的后退了。

“喂不是那样子。Sam是反对的！我和Bucky自己决定——”Clint试图阻止他们的争执继续升级，不过两个气头上的alpha谁也没注意他。

“如果你连自己都收拾不好怎么还能给孩子们开孤儿院，Wilson？”Rumlow控诉般地厉声问道，“你装作自己一切都好，但其实只是一团垃圾，是不是？”

“那是谁害的，Brock？”Rumlow的话很卑鄙，但Sam现在太生气了，无法清晰地思考。这些年来压抑蓄积的一切都快要坍塌，将他吞没。

“先离开的人是谁？”他继续问，来到Rumlow面前将年纪比自己略小的alpha一把揪住。

“好吧，我受不了你们两个了。”Clint再度插话，他从两人旁边走过去打开门，“简直荒谬！为什么你们俩每次一靠近就要闹成这样？你们赶紧打一架或者打一炮，Bucky和他的落跑新郎才是目前的头等大事，没空管你们怄气。”

他甩上门，让Sam和Rumlow都留在了寒雨绵绵中。

——

Sam不记得是谁揍出了第一拳，也不记得他们是怎么在Rumlow的公寓后巷厮打成了一团。他的脸很痛，手指都快失去知觉了，但他们只顾着在冰冷潮湿的地上翻滚试图把对方打出翔。

“你把我留在那里！”Sam的左拳击中Rumlow的脸颊，深褐色的眼睛被怒火点燃。“你把我一个人丢在那里拼命打比赛，反而去为Alexander Pierce干一些该死的见不得人的勾当！”

拳头的力道刺激了他手臂的旧伤，一阵微微抽痛沿着手腕升起。Rumlow利用他的迟疑在湿冷的柏油马路上翻身压倒Sam，，白色T恤已经变成泥泞的布条。半融化的脏兮兮的雪水从他凌乱的发梢往下滴落，落进Sam的眼里让他感到刺痛。冰冷的雪和雨无声地落在他们身周，将两个alpha都完完全全地淋透了。

“如果我不加入他那边，你们就得一直交好几千块保护费，混蛋！”他对着试图挣扎的Sam大吼，“我他妈是好心要帮你们！”

“我他妈才不要你帮忙！”Sam咬牙切齿，肚子被Rumlow用膝盖顶住无法动弹，肺里的气也差点被压出去。

“你以为我不后悔吗Wilson？”Rumlow龇着牙，带着血迹的样子显得蛮横。他双手抓住Sam陈旧的T恤。“你以为我希望你那场比赛断了手腕？你以为我希望你被空军除名？我知道那是你的梦想，”他的声音破碎了，“我宁可让我两只手都断了来换你一次机会。”

他们互相恶狠狠地对视了一刻，眼神痛苦而带着无法用言语表达的过多的情感。

“我很抱歉，Sam。”Rumlow小声说，冰水顺着他的脸颊流淌。

这话让Sam浑身脱力，心跳在耳边跳得太响，刚才互殴的伤痛突然齐齐袭来。Sam的手垂到泥泞的地面，闭上眼睛。他全身都很痛。Rumlow的额头抵着他的肩膀，呼吸粗重急促。天气真冷。又是雨又是雪的。但是Sam感觉奇怪的暖意和激荡。也许是肾上腺素吧。

“我很抱歉。”Rumlow微弱地又说了一遍，Sam耳畔剧烈的血流涌动声让这句话只是隐约可闻。

“嗯，好吧，我现在突然想去揍另一个小子。”Sam别扭地回答。他突然有怪异的想要大笑的冲动。Rumlow也倒在他旁边，伸长了手脚，紧紧闭着眼睛，让雨冲刷掉他脸上的血和污迹。

Sam实在忍不住了，他大笑起来，上气不接下气的笑声回荡在窄巷中。过了几秒Rumlow也跟着狂笑，寒冷潮湿的空气让他的肺一阵疼痛，笑得太用力肋骨都抽了。

他们互相把对方拉扯起来，走到一堵砖墙边，头顶还算有东西挡雨。Rumlow掏出他刚才买来的香烟。Sam也没有多想就伸出手，从Rumlow手里夺过那包万恶的尼古丁之源。这已经是深深烙印在他DNA里的习惯了。Sam Wilson永远是他们家的鸡妈妈。他已经接受了这点。Sam把香烟丢进旁边一个垃圾桶的泥水里，严厉地瞪了Rumlow一眼。不过他没想到Rumlow居然又笑了，表情居然还很满足。

“你的拳头跟娘们似的。”一阵和谐的宁静之后Rumlow挖苦道。Sam翻了个白眼，轻蔑地瞟着对方青青紫紫的脸。

“等明天你的脸肿成猴子屁股再说这种话。”他坏心眼地说，大力拐了他一肘，Rumlow的脸抽了一下。

“那就是没事了……我们之间？”Rumlow低声地，几乎是犹豫不决地问。他的样子就像Sam第一次见到他时，一个营养不良的瘦小鬼赤脚蹲在垃圾桶旁边，手里死死抓住一块发霉的面包。手心向上，Sam，这代表好心与和平，孤儿院的修女老婆婆这么教他。当时Rumlow用他那双柔软冰冷的小手握住了Sam的，Sam温暖他，在Rumlow难以置信的眼神下把那几个脏兮兮的手指头捂在手心里。Rumlow是Sam的第一个弟弟，他最好的朋友，最忠诚的小跟班……

“对，没事了。”Sam短暂地沉默后回答。他的眼睛有点刺痛，但是那种叫人感到惬意的温暖的刺痛。Rumlow长叹一声，绷紧的肩膀也放松了。Sam在墙边坐了一会儿，酸痛的肌肉浸淫在这细雨声里，觉得胸口涨满了，甚至都不再感到愤怒了。他和Rumlow两个人用拳头总是能更好地沟通。

“我们要做两个很炫酷很霸气的叔叔啊，Wilson。”Rumlow呲牙忍着痛站起来，朝Sam伸出手。Sam十分熟稔地接受了，当年背靠背肩并肩打架时的回忆早就成为了本能。Rumlow的手指很强壮，还有茧子，紧紧地握住了他的手。这么长久以来，一切终于尘埃落定各就各位了。Sam笑了起来。

“我们当然是啦。”他说着回握Rumlow。

——

Bucky仍然缩在沙发里，和他的alpha以及Clint坐在一起；看见两人摇摇晃晃一身泥水带着血走进来，他的脸色发白。Clint立刻就跳起来了，拍开Rumlow的手察看他的熊猫眼和裂开的嘴唇。Bucky也想起身但被Sam阻止。

“嘿，嘿，没事了，Buck。一切都没事了。”他给年轻的omega裹好外套，试图露出微笑。“我们和好了，Rum和我。以后都没事了。”他摸了摸Bucky发热的额头，又把他塞回小山一样的毛毯里。

在他们身后，Rumlow很响地打了个喷嚏，揉着发红的鼻子。Sam指指他，又指指浴室。“去洗个热水澡不然会冻死。Clint，烧点热茶。有生姜的话放一些。Rogers，你和我还有很多很多事情要谈。”

Clint和Rogers眼神好奇地在他和Rumlow之间漂移，没有一个人开始行动。Sam不堪忍受地叹气。他从Bucky身边起来，把Clint朝厨房的方向推，然后抓着Rocket的胳膊把这个顽固的家伙硬往浴室拉，还对Bucky身旁的金发上校做出“坐着别动”的口型。

“Sam，你最好别再揍他，他需要处理伤口。”Clint在厨房里很不爽地大喊。

“如果他乖乖听话赶紧洗澡我就不揍他。”Sam也喊。然后又传来他不耐烦的声音：“你还是小毛孩时我就给你洗过澡，Rum，看过你不穿衣服的样子。”

“那是二十年前了！等等，你要干嘛？！Wilson！”

重物落地的声音和淋浴打开的声音传到沙发上的小情侣耳中。Steve迷茫地看着Bucky，Bucky只是耸肩。

“我家人挺怪的吧。”


	25. Chapter 25

Bucky都不记得自己是何时睡过去的，当他醒来时已经在家里，在他熟悉的令人心安的房间里，并且身体热得像着了火。他毫无意识自己在难受地呻吟，但Steve的气息笼罩了他，安抚了他，背后那具结实的身体也往后退，在两人之间留出空隙。

“Bucky？你感觉好点没有？”一个凉爽的手掌贴上他汗湿的额头，将Bucky发烫的脸颊上的头发都拨开。Bucky拍掉金发alpha的手直接往他腿间摸，男人差点从床上跳起来。结果两只手腕都被Steve抓住了，Bucky就发出抗议的嘤咛。

“Bucky，你醒着吗？”Steve对他使用了“上校模式”声音，昏暗的卧室中他的蓝眼睛充满了忧心。

那是最后一根稻草。

Bucky从松松垮垮的短裤里挣扎出来，把布料踢到一边，整个身体都因欲望而轻颤。

“Bucky？！”上校先生听起来十分惊恐，Bucky往男人腿上蹭，Steve那军装短裤的粗糙布料摩擦他的皮肤让Bucky喘气。

“我不知道自己出什么问题了。”被Steve双手抓着腰压制动作的Bucky终于回答，“在Rumlow家时我觉得肚子很饿，现在我又想借一下你的……那个……用几分钟……”

“Bucky，这只是荷尔蒙。你必须冷静，你的身体无法承受现在的压力。”Steve试图耐心地解释，宽大的手掌温柔地在Bucky平坦的腹部揉动。

Bucky抓住他的手，拉向湿润的腿间。“那就几根手指，求你了Stevie，我快要死了。”

“Bucky，你可能——”Steve刚开口，Bucky就扭过身体，瞪着他。

“你自己说的，这种测试也不一定准确。你说过那个长胡子的搞笑矮个alpha有次磕嗨了药都测出过阳性。”Bucky一边说，一边努力把屁股挨着Steve的下身。他才懒得问为什么Stark的派对上还会玩验孕游戏。

“是的没错，Tony就是这么一个谜之不可思议的家伙……我不想伤害你，宝贝。”Steve疲倦地叹息。Bucky将他半心半意的抗拒推翻，压到他身上。

“你不碰我，我就很受伤害！”他说着，牙齿咬住Steve的结合标记，得意地感觉对方的那个器官贴着他的大腿变硬了。

“你家人就在旁边房间睡觉，Buck。”Steve指出这个问题，一只手轻轻拍打Bucky光裸的臀部。Bucky吓了一跳叫起来，狠狠瞪着微笑的alpha。

“好像上次你没管他们啊。”他说，眯起眼睛俯身咬Steve的鼻子。

“现在我不管不行。Sam威胁我要是敢伤到你的宝贝脑袋上一根头发，他就会痛扁我。”Steve正说着，Bucky解开他的裤子，满足地哼哼着。不过他刚用两手握住Steve尺寸惊人的老二就被金发上校反身压住，沉甸甸又温暖的身体压得他不能动。

“总算开窍了！”Bucky对爱人笑得厚颜无耻。

Steve对他露出温柔的笑容，伸手到床头柜上抓了什么，在Bucky眼前挥挥体温计。

“先让我测一下你的体温。”Steve板着脸说。Bucky朝他眨眼。

“今晚之后你再也别想和我上床了。”他气呼呼地说。

Steve只是笑了出来，吻他的额头。

——

体温计工作的三十秒让Bucky度秒如年。熟悉的嘀嘀声一响，Steve就看到Bucky挥起拳头。

“我这就要去拿我的按摩棒了Steve。”他警告道，Steve还在仔仔细细地阅读那块小屏幕上显出的体温读数，存心逗他。

“我们想点更好的。”金发alpha说，他把体温计放到床头柜上，转身对Bucky微笑。Bucky哆嗦了一下，期待地咬着嘴唇。

从那次之后已经太久——

Bucky舔嘴唇，张开双臂环住Steve的脖子。

“你后悔今晚吗？”Bucky突然凝视着压在自己上方的alpha，问。

“永远不。”Steve将简洁的答案印上Bucky的唇。

Bucky的身体尖叫着需要释放，但他发现自己竟在这个单纯的吻中放松了下来。Steve强壮稳定的心跳就在他手掌底下。当他们分开时，Bucky感觉自己比之前平静多了。

Steve笑着点点他的鼻尖。“还想继续？”

Bucky拼命点头，换来他的alpha温柔的笑容。

“我不想在不确定的情况下伤到你，Buck。”Steve赶在他大声抗议前又说，“就像我刚才说的，我们想点更好的主意。”

“更好的？”Bucky好奇地眨着眼睛看着他，上校先生来到他张开的双腿之间，在Bucky困惑的注视下，俯下身将嘴巴靠近……

“呜嗯嗯嗯……”Bucky猛地仰头，闭上眼睛。

——

“感觉还好？”Steve问，蓝眼睛兴味盎然，他从Bucky抽搐的腿间抬起头，下半张脸都被释放的各种体液弄湿了。

“神乎其技。”Bucky立刻表示同意，仍在上一次高潮中晕眩着。Steve在他一条白皙的腿上火热而湿润地亲吻，Bucky呻吟着，看着他的alpha一边自慰一边舔弄Bucky垂软的老二，并用拇指按揉他饥渴的小洞。

重点是，alpha们不该为他们的omega做这种有失身份的事情。

Bucky轻轻地拉扯爱人的头发。Steve在吸吮的水声中放开Bucky的性器，脸颊泛红目光狂热。Bucky摇晃着起身亲吻Steve。

“我想……”他用腿磨蹭Steve的勃起，舔着嘴唇抬眼望进对方眼里。Steve笑着摇头。

“不行，宝贝，今晚不行。”他亲吻Bucky沮丧的脸，示意他的omega侧躺，然后来到他身后。

“并拢腿。”Steve对他说，声音有些沙哑。Bucky咬着嘴唇并起膝盖，当Steve把硬挺的器官挤入两腿之间的狭小空隙时他呼吸一窒。Steve浅浅地抽插，阴茎顶部擦碰着Bucky的会阴。Bucky咬住手指关节不让自己发出呻吟，Steve也加快速度，Bucky耳边是他火热的喘息声。

这仿佛比他们平常因为发情期而进行的性爱更为亲密，Steve的阴茎摩擦他柔软的大腿内侧的感觉，还有皮肤接触时的水声……

Bucky又快要高潮了，Steve在他的结合标记上吸出吻痕，粗糙的手指玩弄他两粒敏感的乳尖。男人的节奏变得更快，抽插时的力度让Bucky的腰也随之摇晃，整个身体在濒临高潮的状态下渴望到疼痛。

“Steve，Steve，Steve……”他迷醉地呢喃，扭头急切地索求亲吻，金发alpha的手指都嵌进他的腰，但Bucky并不介意那细小的刺痛。又经过一番抽插后Steve的身体僵硬了一下子，哽住呼吸；感觉到火热的东西释放在自己腿间的那一瞬Bucky面红耳赤。

“我爱你，Buck。”Steve与他嘴唇厮磨，呢喃道。

“我也爱你。”Bucky将热得发烫的脸埋进他的alpha的胸口小声回答。Steve的笑声正贴着他的脸颊，一种温暖的震动，Bucky就在那沉稳的心跳中睡着了。

——

再度醒来时隔着玻璃窗能看到发亮的太阳的形状。Bucky不发热了，这很好，但Steve也不在身边。Bucky在暖洋洋的棉被里翻身，汲取他的alpha残存萦绕的气息。

Steve肯定离开不到五分钟，Bucky笑着想，然后下床去浴室洗澡。等他踮着脚下楼时，却发现房子空荡荡的十分奇怪。但Bucky听见厨房里传来笑声和说话声。

“你放的盘子吗小子？”Sam的声音，带着笑意。

“对！”来自Peter的积极的回答，“Steve能和我们一起坐吗？我们想听更多的故事！”

“当然可以，伙计。”Sam语调轻松，然后他用更温和的声音说：“上校，如果你能陪Peter一起放盘子就太好了。我不想在一天内摔掉我们所有的餐具。”

Bucky捂着嘴憋笑，他偷偷往厨房里看，发现里面挤满了人。他瞧见Clint低头站在炉灶边搅拌锅子里冒泡的汤，同时和Dot以及Lizzie闲聊。Sam正靠着厨柜，袖子卷到手肘。还有Steve——

Steve听Sam说了什么话，然后笑了，眼睛都眯了起来，很是愉悦，而Sam摇着头。

Bucky又缩回外面，他感觉耳鸣，感觉心脏满得快要爆炸。就算是他再不切实际的梦想中也没有想过Sam会认同Steve，更别提和他成为朋友了。Bucky贴着墙壁往下滑，把发热的脸藏在膝盖里。

他何德何能，能拥有这样的好意？

“Bucky？怎么了？为什么你在地上？”是Sam先发现他，Sam担忧地问着，迅速蹲下身打量年轻的omega。Bucky扑过去紧紧抱住他，撞得Sam失去平衡，手里的咖啡也从杯子撒到地上了。

“哇哦，伙计，出什么事了？”Sam嘟哝着，拍拍他的后脑，但Bucky只是抱他更紧。

“只是觉得，能有你们和这些孩子我真的很高兴。”Bucky挨着Sam的肩膀小声说，沉浸在家人和亲情的气息里。

“是嘛？那个，你的alpha在看着我们，我亲爱的弟弟，最好还是放开。”Sam笑着说，手掌拍拍Bucky的头顶。

“我的alpha哦？”Bucky蹭着Sam的衬衫微笑。

他的兄长叹息着，抬起双臂环住他的肩膀。“是的，你的alpha。他是个很好的人。”

“然后？”Bucky放开他，表情很期待，Sam翻了个白眼。

“我祝福你们小两口。”Sam的微笑无奈而妥协，“快点起来，我还要清理咖啡。”

Sam揉揉他的头毛，放开他。Bucky的视线穿过刘海落到站在跟前面带微笑的Steve身上。

“早。”Bucky说。

“早。”Steve回答，他蹲下来捧住Bucky的脸，Bucky就往他身上靠。“你感觉怎么样？”他的alpha问，手又摸到他平坦的腹部。Bucky弯曲手指，握住Steve的手。

“好多了。有你在身边我感觉一直很好。”Bucky耳尖发红地说。

“咳咳。”有人在他们背后咳嗽，“虽然我很想围观你们亲热，但是早餐已经好了，所以……”

两人勉强地放开对方，Bucky笑嘻嘻地看着Clint有点鄙视的表情。Steve，身为一名绅士，立刻伸手接过不爽的Clint手里的碗碟。

“想要我祝福你们这还远远不够。”Clint嘴角抽搐，极力克制想上扬的嘴角。Bucky拧他的胳膊，他们一道看Steve端食物上桌时手臂肌肉在薄薄的衬衣下面鼓动。Clint吹起口哨。

“但我必须承认他真是很辣。”Clint揉着Bucky的头发十分坦率地说。

“你好烦。”Bucky板着脸，跟Clint走进餐厅。

 

——

这顿早餐加中餐进行得十分轻松愉快，充满欢声笑语和Steve讲述的有趣故事。Bucky用勺子搅着自己的那份枫糖浆，看一帮目瞪口呆的小家伙抛给金发上校仿佛无穷尽的问题。有时候，Steve会望向他这边，他们视线交汇，而后Steve的眼睛因为笑容而微微弯起，Bucky就感觉一阵温暖的悸动流淌过他的背脊。

当他们听见敲门的巨响时，Bucky还在心不在焉地喝咖啡。Sam正忙着把Dot的衣服上的巧克力酱擦掉，因为有Steve在她就不肯带围兜。Steve则帮助其他小孩擦脸擦嘴。于是离开桌子去开门的是Bucky，Clint就跟在后面。

他打开大门，眼前是Bucky在宴会上见过的褐发alpha，还有Thor。

“有人闻起来真是美妙无比，令人心醉。不好意思我说的可不是你。”Stark拖着长音对Bucky说。然后他兀自往里面走，Thor很不好意思地朝他们看看。他居然还大声问好，Clint挑眉看着高大的金发alpha，还是向Bucky问好。叫人惊讶。Clint望天，然后让Thor走过来一点帮他拍掉金发里半融化的雪花。

“怎么了，Tony，你到这里来干嘛？”Steve大步从餐厅里走了出来，Sam紧跟其后。

“你现在麻烦可大啦，罗密欧。”Stark点着头，穿着昂贵的乐福鞋徐徐跳动，“还有，说真的，这个街区真是太疯狂了，我们刚到就有人试图偷走我的车。我们还坐在里面啊！以防万一Jarvis还在外面守着，我可怜的管家小甜心。孤零零独身一人在那酷寒，冰冷的雪地里。”Stark夸张地吸鼻子，“噢噢哦对了，恭喜你，叛逆的黄金小子，我从来没想过你有胆子干出这种事，但是老兄，昨天晚上你的表演真是太精彩了。”

“Loki在哪？”背后Clint拐了Thor一肘问道。高个子alpha耸耸肩，揉着被拐到的肋部。

“今天上午他有钢琴课。”他低头在Clint耳边悄声说。

“你告诉他你们会过来吗？”Clint问。

“呃，没有。”Thor顿了一下回答。

“你知道，要是他发现你们来见Bucky不带他，会大发脾气的。”

“要是他能发现。”Thor意味明显地说。

Clint很没劲地看了眼那个金发大块头。“相信我，他会的。”

Thor吞咽着，脸色发白。

“醒醒，大个子，别和Steve的小舅子谈天说地了。这不是我们来的目的。”Stark对金发男人打了个响指，然后以不符合个性的严肃表情对着Steve。

“Tony，出什么事了？”Steve问，一只温热的手掌按在Bucky后腰，扶持着他。

“你妈和我老爹要来了，我们想先过来提醒你。”Stark轻声说，“喂，不要那样看着Thor，不是他泄漏你们地址的。”

“你朋友说得没错。Sarah，我的意思是Mrs.Rogers，来过这里。”Bucky说，因为回忆而瑟缩了一下，“她敲我家门，问方向之类的，我当时没有想到她会是你的母亲。”他对Steve说，感觉男人搂着他的手臂收紧了。

“那我们要怎么做？”好半天Clint问道。Steve和Stark还有Sam飞快地交换了一下眼色，用坚定的口吻回答：

“我们等他们来。”


	26. Chapter 26

敲门声传来，Steve整个身体都绷紧了。

干脆的三下轻响。

正如他母亲的风格，简单而强势。

让Steve惊讶的是Bucky将他推回椅子里，自己站起来。“坐在这儿，让我去开门。”

Steve用了全部的意志力才坐着没动，Bucky走向大门，Sam则同情地望了他一眼；Steve突然十分感激Bucky的家人们都在周围。

“Mrs.Rogers，Mr……”他听见模糊的Bucky的声音。

“我是Stark，Howard Stark，亲爱的。我们能进去吗？”Howard问，同时Sarah则轻快地说：“James，我记得告诉过你，叫我Sarah就好。”

Steve的双手握成了拳头，母亲出现在玄关，胳膊优雅地挽着Bucky，她穿了件美丽的孔雀绿长裙，脖子戴着一串珍珠项链，双肩则披着厚厚的奶油色大衣。Howard在两人背后出现，拍掉西装上的雪花，然后很绅士地为Sarah取下大衣。

“Steven。”Sarah转头面对他。她的眼睛很冷酷。

“母亲。”Steve肩膀僵硬地与她对视。他体内的alpha本能正在尖叫着要他把另一半从母亲身边拉开。

“Tony。”Howard朝儿子点点头。Tony双脚翘在咖啡桌上，双手枕在头后，Dot的一条五颜六色的宝宝围兜挂在他脖子上。

“老爹。”Tony朝他笑笑，龇着牙显得毫无笑意。“我们这边有点忙啊，如果你能自个儿离开——”

“你这个愚蠢的孩子，Steven。你无足轻重的爆发却将Rogers的家族声名毁于一旦。”Sarah冰冷的声音切了进来。她用那种愠怒的表情转头对Tony的父亲说：“这样吧，Howard，你来应付我的儿子。我想和James单独谈谈。”

“不！”Steve一下子跳起来。再度让他惊讶的是，又是Bucky叫他坐下。

“没问题的，Steve。”Bucky说，他挺起腰，凝视Steve的双眼。Bucky的眼中没有恐惧，只有一种镇定的决意，令Steve的心担忧地揪紧。然后他的爱人转身向Sarah微笑，示意楼梯的方向。“想去稍微没人打搅的地方吗，Mrs.Rogers？”

“我之前说过什么了，James？”Steve的母亲没有动，但是很奇怪地，她的眼睛在望向Bucky时柔和了一点儿。

Bucky的脸发红，他小声说：“叫你Sarah就好。”

她赞许地拍拍Bucky的胳膊，请他带路。Steve愣愣地张着嘴，目送他们俩。他以为母亲要对自己怒吼，逼迫他们分手并把Sharon硬塞进他被Bucky占据的心里。可是，Sarah反而完全地无视了他。

“看来Odinson家大儿子的周末都是这么过的？”Howard为了打破这阴郁的沉默而开口说道。他挑眉看着在厨房翻箱倒柜寻找那罐隐蔽的Barton手制饼干的Thor。抬起胳膊打开最高处的柜子时，Thor背后的肌肉都在白色T恤下面鼓起来了。

“你别指望找到它了大个子。”Clint头也不回地喊。

“我知道就在这里的某个地方。每次我过来你就把它藏着。”Thor锲而不舍，“我会找到的，Clint，我每次都能找得到。”

Howard的眉毛仿佛要飞出头顶，听着Clint回答：“那我祝你好运。”

Steve叹息，当作没看见Tony徒劳地维持扑克脸的努力。Sam戳了一下Clint，再朝Thor——正顽强地摧残他们厨房的Thor——比划了一下，做口型让他“过去”。Clint翻了个白眼从沙发里爬起来，走到厨房里的金发alpha身边。“别这样，我说真的，你身高都超过六英尺了，不许再对我做这种可怜巴巴的狗狗眼。”

“好啦！”Howard咳嗽一声，艰难地将注意力转到眼前这个严肃的场合。“首先，Steve，我必须为今天发生的事道歉。”

“对极了，你告诉他吧，老爹，告诉他你干了什么好事。”Tony的口吻充满嘲讽。Howard很为难地叹息，揉着鼻梁。

“你的……和Sharon Carter……的婚约，其实是我的主意。事实上，你母亲还是最近才知道的。”Howard带着歉意说道。

“什么？”

——

很奇怪，身边明明有Sarah Rogers在，Bucky却不觉得害怕或气愤。他心想或许这是因为自己根深蒂固的看法吧，能养育出Steve这么高贵而善良的人，这位母亲可能并没有那么恶劣。她的信息素和儿子不太像，然而Steve和Sarah之间又有一种不可思议的相似感。虽然Bucky紧张得胃都在抽，很快又因此放松下来。

“男孩子们住这两个房间，女孩子们睡走廊另一边，然后这个是我们的图书馆兼游乐室。”出于礼貌Bucky介绍着每一个房间，Sarah碧蓝的双眼扫过老旧的书本，玩具，桌椅，让他的脸发热。

“那块地方是Steve补好的。”当Sarah望向天花板上比较新的一块补丁时，Bucky不假思索地说。她挑起眉毛仔细打量，Bucky只好咬住嘴唇。

“他干得真差劲。”她简短地评论道，听起来几乎有点忍俊不禁。Bucky眨眼，被这好像是玩笑的口吻吓到了。

Sarah轻轻地拉了他的手臂，和他走进房间；她步履优雅地避开散乱在地上的各种东西。Bucky真希望他们能事先来个电话让他有时间稍微收拾收拾。最后他们坐到窗口的椅子里，Bucky不自觉环抱着膝盖，在对方面前蜷缩起身体。Sarah坐了下来，动作优美，纤长的双腿交叠，还抚平了丝绸长裙的皱褶，然后才转身面对Bucky。

“我要为我儿子昨晚造成的僵局表示道歉。你一定受到很大惊吓，James。我原本希望能和Carter家人私下解决这件事。”Sarah说。Bucky咬着下唇望向楼下的地面。他突然想起第一天那个夜晚，Steve穿着定制的西装，一脸紧张地站在Bucky的家门口。孩子们就是在他们现在这个位置，把一盆冷水往下浇到毫无预警的Steve身上。美好的回忆一定让他的表情发生了变化，因为Sarah突然不说话了，视线好奇地随着他往下看。

“Steve，他第一次出现在我家门口，小鬼们把一整盆冷水浇到他头上了，就从我们现在坐的这个地方。”Bucky解释道，他把脸颊贴在冰凉的玻璃上，因那份回忆而微笑。然后他闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气。“不过他们立刻就喜欢上Steve了。孩子们，他们，没什么机会接触到Steve那样的人。”

“Steve那样的人，这是什么意思？”Sarah温柔地问。她伸手拨开Bucky前额的几根头发。而Bucky，Bucky从来没有感受过来自母亲的触碰，他情不自禁微微地靠近对方。

“纯粹的贵族血统，为人高尚，完美得不真实，就像你这样。”他喃喃自语，没发现自己靠得太近，脸颊都碰到Sarah的金发了。Bucky一下子缩回去，很窘迫。“真，真抱歉，Mrs.Ro——”

她却把他搂到身边，让他的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。“你真的像我儿子认为的那样害怕我吗，James？”她问着，柔软的手指拨弄Bucky的头发。

“不，昨天晚宴上，你对我非常地礼貌。”Bucky摇头，“Steve对我……太保护了，我猜。”

“保护，是的。骡子一样冥顽不灵，撞了南墙也不回头。”她无可奈何的叹息，然后突然说：“你知道吗，我一直想要一个omega孩子。”

“为什么？”Bucky好奇地抬头。她微笑了。

“唉，我也不知道。我觉得如果是你这样的儿子，我们相处起来一定很愉快，James。”Sarah回答。听了这样的称赞Bucky忍不住脸红了。“Steve的一生都努力地想要讨我欢心。他从来不在我面前表现任何软弱，因为那正是我教育他的。我知道在他成长的时候应该更温柔一点，但是曾经我的父亲也是那样地教育我长大。我想让他成为最好的人。想让他发挥出所有的潜力。可在这个过程中，我觉得，我们开始彼此憎恨了。”

“Steve不恨你。”Bucky严肃地回答，“是的，他对待你小心翼翼，但那只是因为他尊敬你。你是他的母亲。”Bucky艰难地吞咽，“儿子永远无法憎恨自己的母亲。我没有母亲，但我愿意付出一切与她相见。”

Sarah的手掌贴上他一侧发热的脸颊，Bucky抬起眼。“你这么想吗？”她问。Bucky郑重地点头。

Sarah笑了。“让我给你讲个故事，James。”

——

“什么叫作是你的主意？”Steve追问着，脸都红了，“她知道你的计划是不是？”

“Steve，在你母亲第二次以及第三次去海外旅行时，她委托我来照料你。当时你才十二岁，病得厉害而且……那么瘦弱，我很担心你不能……”

“他认为没有哪位体面的omega会愿意要你。所以就让你和同样矮小多病的Sharon Carter定下婚约。”Tony干脆地插话，“自然，Carter家的人也担心同样的事情，所以他们立刻答应了。然后你活到青春期一下子长成行走的梦中情人，毫无疑问Carter家对这一点十分满意。”

“Anthony——”Howard说。

“我哪里说错了。”Tony不客气地回嘴。Howard双手捂着脸大声叹息。

“这不公平，Steve应该也有话语权。”Thor喉咙很响，一只手还伸在Clint很勉强才给他的饼干罐里。Tony仰起脑袋，Thor就往他嗷嗷待哺的嘴里塞了一块饼干，然后得意地抱着胳膊。

“我母亲发现时怎么说？”一阵不祥的沉默后Steve问。

“她认为这安排没有任何问题，所以我们……决定继续婚约。”Howard愧疚地回答。

又是一阵沉默。Steve仍然用遭到背叛的眼神注视Tony的父亲。

然后Sam咳嗽了一下，从Sarah Rogers和Howard Stark来这里之后他第一次开口，说：“我想关键问题是，现在发生了什么呢？”

——

“你知道吗，James，我从我的儿子身上看到了自己的影子。”Sarah的第一句话就让Bucky惊讶地瞪大眼睛。在强势而令人胆颤的坚硬面具之下，她的声音里有一丝向往。“当时我22岁，我们的军队驻扎在欧洲。回国前我们打算先在巴黎停留一周然后返回。我从一场肮脏的斗殴中救了他。那是一个酒吧，里面都是喝醉酒的alpha，和一个愚蠢地目中无人的omega。当然我也好不到哪去，但他身上有什么东西吸引了我……也许我还没有醉得象其他alpha那样吧。”

Bucky猛地抽了口气。Sarah眼中闪烁着戏谑，说：“那可是一个人打趴了十五个人。比我儿子更alpha，是吧？”

Bucky拼命点头。

她温柔地微笑，抬手抚过无可挑剔的金发。“当然，那个人对我也很提防，不过我在回酒店的路上就晕过去，还吐了他一身。等我醒来，他已经一路把我带回他的公寓。他给我做早餐道谢，脸红得不行，我真担心随时会有血从他耳朵里喷出来。”

Bucky听了也不由地笑了。

“他问是否可以为我画一副肖像画作为礼物。我知道他想表达的不仅仅是感激，但还是拒绝了。按照计划我们还有三天就要离开。即使我想和他继续下去，父亲也绝不可能同意。他什么都不是，一个追逐着荒谬的梦想，期待有天能在这象征着浪漫爱情的城市开出自己的画廊的穷画家。而我，我却……我却已经和一名纯血统的omega订婚了。

“所以，没可能。没什么魔法。三天后我离开巴黎，两个月后就和Steve的父亲结了婚。应该说，我还是爱上了Joseph，但那不一样。再也没有和那天酒吧里一样的激情了，James。我想我的父亲很清楚，但他什么都没说，直到晚年。尽管他很宠爱Steven，我和他却不亲近。我对自己说我永远不能那样对待我的儿子。只是，保持距离远比成为尽职尽责的家长来得容易。”

“那就是你常常去巴黎的原因。”Bucky直白地说，心砰砰直跳。

Sarah露出惆怅的笑容。“是的。你知道最好笑的是什么，那个人渺小的梦想成真了。现在他在巴黎有了一家画廊。”

“他知道你还去看吗？他结婚了吗？”

“不知道，也没有。Steve和Sharon的婚约，James，”她叹息着，带着强烈的懊悔，“你一定要理解，作为父母，我们自然希望孩子们得到最好的。Howard为了Steve好，我明白他的用心，可是当来到这里之后，我却发现我的儿子早已把心给了另一个人。不管我们怎么阻挠，不管Carter一家多么愤怒，都无法改变这一点。一开始我很警惕你，James，我承认。毕竟你有不太光彩的非法闯入的前科。”

Bucky难为情地脸红，然后Sarah玩笑般地点了他的鼻尖。

“我的担忧显然是多虑的，因为我看见了你们两个之间的火花。哪怕一个盲人都能分辨出来我的儿子已经爱你爱得死心塌地，孩子。你应该看看每次他以为别人没注意时看你的样子。上帝，简直两眼放光。”她轻笑着，“有的时候我真希望自己能有他一半的勇气。也许那样的话事情就不一样了，也许他也会爱他的母亲。”

Bucky伸手抱住她，胳膊紧紧地环在Sarah的肩膀上，脸贴着她柔软的金发。

“也许还不太迟。”他悄声说。


End file.
